HIM
by Gymnadenia
Summary: Final Chapter! "Penentuan?" "Ya, sekaligus malam terakhir kita melihat putra kita dalam wujud manusia. Kecuali-" " Kecuali dia mendapatkan nafsunya." Authornya tega, disaranin ngga bunuh authornya. Full Warning inside. R and R please?
1. PROLOG

_Tetesan cairan merah kental ikut jatuh disetiap kakiku mengambil langkah. Kimono tidur berwarna putih yang kugunakan kini mulai bermertamorfosis menjadi warna merah. Sumbernya dari punggungku. Dimana disana ada tiga garis yang terkoyak. Sepertinya aku akan mati karena kehabisan darah.._

_Jalanku sempoyongan. Pusing. Kepalaku berat. Sesuatu seperti membebani kepalaku. Berulang kali badanku menubruk benda-benda di sekitar jalan yang ku tempuh. Sekilas kejadian tadi masih terlintas di pelupuk mataku. Api itu.. darah.. tangan pucat itu.. tou-san.. ka-san.. neji-niisan.._

_BRUK!_

_Aku terjatuh. Kepalaku pening. Badanku lemas. Samar-samar kulihat sepasang kaki berdiri di hadapanku. Dan kemudian kegelapan mendominasi mataku, membuatku merasa nyaman dan tenang._

**Tsukimori Family Production**

**Presenting : HIM**

**Dissclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Rated : T**

**Inspirated by : Daddy Long Legs**

**Warning : OOC, Tidak bhasing Chara.**

Mata lavender itu perlahan terbuka. Beberapa kali ia mengedipkan, beradaptasi dengan sekelilingnya. Tangan pucatnya meraba pipinya, semulanya ada sebuah luka cakar disana. Lenyap. Apa kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya semalam itu hanyalah mimpi? Dimana seluruh keluarganya dibantai oleh mahluk haus darah, dan hanya ia yang selamat?

Hinata mencoba bangkit, dan memeriksa sekeliling. Ia berada ditempat yang tak ia kenal. Sebuah kamar yang normal, tetapi tetap saja ia tak mengenalnya. Kemudian ia dengan cepat memeriksa dirinya sendiri. Ia menggunakan sebuah piyama yang berwarna biru tua. Lebih cocok dipakai oleh laki-laki sepertinya. Perlahan ia mencoba memeriksa punggungnya yang luka parah, semula. Nihil. Ia tak merasakan sakit. Hanya ada tiga luka gores disitu. Seakan tak mengalami luka dalam. _Apa benar hanya mimpi?_

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Hinata segera menoleh. Pemuda berambut raven itu menatap si gadis lavender dengan tatapan menilai, dengan segelas kopi hangat di tangan kanannya. Namun wajah stoic itu seperti menutupinya. Hinata menatap pemuda itu takut-takut. Ia tak mengenalnya. "Ka-kau siapa?"

"Aku Sasuke," ucap si raven datar. Ia lalu mendekat kearah ranjang Hinata, lalu menyerahkan secangkir kopi itu pada gadis lavender ini. "Kau minumlah. Mau kubawakan sarapan?"

"A-arigatou!" Hinata menunduk sambil meraih cangkir kopi yang diberikan Sasuke. "Ti-tidak usah repot, Sa-sasuke-san!"

"Hn, aku hanya menawarkan. Kalau kau sudah siap, ke meja makan saja. Ada aniki yang sudah menyiapkan sarapan." Pemuda raven itu lalu melengos pergi, meninggalkan gadis yang masih kebingungan itu.

Dan Hinata pun segera turun dari ranjang empuk itu, mengikuti arah Sasuke pergi. "A-ano, Sasuke-san! I-ini dimana? A-apa sa-saya mengenal anda?"

"Ini dirumahku." Sasuke terdiam. Sepertinya berfikir. "Sepertinya kau tidak mengenalku."

"Ke-kenapa a-aku bisa ada disini?" Hinata menatap rambut raven Sasuke, menunggu jawaban dari pemuda stoic ini.

"Hn, bagaimana ya?" Sasuke mengaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung. "Aku dan aniki hanya _dititipi_."

"O-oleh si-siapa?" gadis itu masih mengidap gagu akut rupanya.

"Kau akan tau nanti."

Mereka sampai diruang makan. Dimana disitu berdiri seorang yang mirip dengan Sasuke, hanya saja rambutnya lebih panjang, dan ada beberapa kerutan diwajahnya. "Oh jadi gadis ini sudah bangun?"

"Ya." Sasuke lalu duduk di kursinya, menikmati satu mug kopi tanpa gula. Merasa Hinata menatapnya bingung, Sasuke lebih memilih memperkenalkan Hinata pada kakaknya. "Hinata, ini Itachi. Kakakku."

Hinata lalu duduk didepan Sasuke. "A-ano.. kenapa sa-saya bisa ada di-disini..?"

"Kamu?" Itachi memutar bola matanya. "Kamu hanya _dititipi_ disini.."

"Di-dititipi o-oleh siapa?" kali ini gadis berambut indigo itu menunduk kembali.

Sasuke dan Itachi saling menatap. Itachi lalu tertawa kecil. "Kau akan tau nanti, Hinata-chan.."

Sementara Hinata hanya tertawa miris. _Benar-benar kakak beradik yang kompak_, pikirnya.

"A-ano, lu-luka-luka yang kuderita..—" Hinata benar-benar penasaran akan luka-lukanya yang lenyap secara ajaib. Namun, Itachi segera menyelanya.

"Lukamu? Apa masih sakit?" tanya Itachi, agak khawatir.

"Ti-tidak!" jawab Hinata, "Su-sudah kering malahan.."

"Berarti dia merawatmu dengan benar, Hinata-chan. Kamu beruntung.." ucap Itachi sambil meletakkan sebuah piring berisi omelet di depan Hinata. "Makanlah.."

"Arigatou!" ucap Hinata. "Ano Itachi-sama, _'dia'_ yang kau maksud disini, siapa?"

"Dia, orang yang menitipkanmu.." Itachi berbalik, lalu duduk di kursinya, disebelah Sasuke. Dan mulai memakan makanannya. "Itadakimasu!"

Dalam otak Hinata muncul berbagai pertanyaan. Kenapa duo bersaudara ini tidak mau memberitahu siapa yang telah menolongnya? Sungguh sangat aneh.

"Tidur selama tiga hari membuatmu jadi linglung? Atau amnesia?" si sulung bertanya sambil memasukkan toast bread ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tiga hari?" Hinata melongok kaget. _Selama itu kah? jadi kejadian itu sudah dari tiga hari yang lalu?_

"Ya," Itachi menjawab sekenanya, disela kegiatannya mengunyah roti. "Kau terluka parah saat dibawa kemari.."

"Luka parah?" Hinata terdiam. Perlahan kilasan memori di hari itu kembali mencuat. _Ya, mahluk itu mencakar punggungku.._

"Iya," jawab Itachi lagi, kini menyeruput kopi hitamnya nikmat. "_Dia_ tak memberi tahu kami apa yang terjadi, hingga luka mu begitu parah dan nyaris merenggut nyawamu.."

"Seluruh keluargaku di bantai oleh sekelompok mahluk—entah apa," Hinata terdiam, memandangi cangkir kecil berisi kopi miliknya. "Seluruh keluarga Hyuga mati, terkecuali aku.."

"Kenapa kamu bisa selamat?" rupanya si bungsu tertarik akan pembicaraan yang sedari tadi diabaikan olehnya.

"Ne-Neji-niisan, berkorban untukku.." kali ini pipi gadis bermata lavender ini meneteskan bulir-bulir air matanya. Menyisakan pipi yang mulai memerah. "Da-dan seharusnya aku juga mati.. luka dipunggungku—dicakar oleh mahluk itu, sudah sangat lebar dan menghabiskan banyak darahku.."

"Apa yang terakhir kali kau lihat?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Hutan.. dan sepasang kaki.. setelah itu pandanganku menjadi buram dan gelap.." ucap Hinata, lancar.

"Kau melihat kaki orang yang menolongmu?" Itachi menatap Hinata. "Tak lihat wajahnya?"

Hinata menggeleng. "A-aku nyaris pingsan saat menyadari keberadaannya.."

"Oh.." ucap si bungsu menimpali.

"Si-siapa yang menolongku?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau akan tau nanti." Kali ini duo bersaudara ini sangatlah kompak. Dan Hinata kembali menunduk. otaknya mulai menerka-nerka siapa kah _'dia'_?

"Temeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Ketiga orang diruang makan itu terkejut. Namun Sasuke dan Itachi kembali meneruskan aktifitas mereka. Sementara Hinata hanya celingukan bingung. "Are.."

"Teme!" suara itu terdengar seiring dengan suara langkah kaki yang menapak cepat.

Sasuke menyahut, "Apa, dobe?"

Teme? Dobe? Hinata diam sendiri. Sibuk membayangkan siapa kira-kira yang dipanggil dobe. Ia lalu menatap lorong menuju ruangan ini.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang, dan kulit yang terbakar sinar matahari, masuk kedala ruangan ini dengan tergesa-gesa. "Teme! Kau mau berangkat kuliah tidak? Kita hampir terlambat!"

"Ya." Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya, mengambil tas punggung berwarna hitam disampingnya, lalu menghampiri pemuda bermata ocean blue ini. "Aniki, Hinata, aku pergi dulu."

"Wah Hinata-chan sudah bangun ya?" sapa si pemuda pirang, seraya mendekat kearah Hinata yang wajahnya mulai memerah.

Hinata mengangguk cepat. Pemuda pirang itu lalu menyodorkan tangannya. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto! Salam kenal ya!"

Hinata menjabat tangan Naruto pelan. Ia masih agak terkejut.

"Hn, Dobe, kau jadi berangkat kuliah apa tidak?" seru Sasuke dari arah pintu keluar.

"Tunggu aku, Teme!" sahut Naruto, segera bergegas mengejar Sasuke, sesudah mengucapkan, "Sampai nanti, Hinata-chan.."

Hinata bengong sambil menatap punggung Naruto yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Ia lalu beralih menatap omelet, mengambil garpu dan pisau, kemudian menikmati sajian ringan yang disiapkan Itachi.

* To Be Continued *

Minaaaaaaaaa-saaaaaaaaaaaan

sehubungan dengan ulang tahun saya, saya kembali mempublish fic paralel (?)

saya hanya mempublish prolognya, karena takut jadi buang sampah karena fic ini kurang mutu.

Sekenanya, saya memohonkan review dan jawaban dari pertanyaan ini, **KEEP** or **DELETE**?

gomen kalau merepotkan *sujut*

sankyuuu yang sudah mau review :))


	2. Chapter 1 : Blood

**Tsukimori Family Production**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Presenting : HIM**

**Warning : OOC (dicoba untuk tidak OOC), AU, BL, abal, (sekali lagi) ada DEATH CHARA, gagu Hinata sedikit berkurang, umur Hinata 20 tahun. **

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst/Tragedy/Romance/Drama (segala aja diborong)**

**Inspirited by : Daddy Long Legs**

**Chapter 1 : Blood**

**Hinata POV**

Kak Itachi pergi bekerja. Sasuke pergi kuliah dengan Naruto. Dan hanya aku sendirian dirumah ini. Koran tiga hari yang lalu kini ada didepan mataku. Halaman depannya menceritakan tentang keluarga Hyuuga. Keluargaku. Bibirku mulai bergerak membaca isinya.

"Sabtu malam, tepat pukul 11.35, sebuah mansion milik keluarga Hyuuga diserang sekelompok mahluk buas yang merenggut seluruh nyawa dari penghuninya. Beberapa pembantu dan butler ditemukan tewas dengan leher terputus. 3 dari 5 anggota keluarga Hyuuga sudah ditemukan jasadnya. Yaitu Hiashi Hyuuga (48), Hikari Hyuuga (44), Neji Hyuuga (22). Sementara dua anggota keluarga lainnya menghilang. Yaitu Hinata Hyuuga (20) dan Hanabi Hyuuga (18).."

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Lidahku kelu saat menyebutkan nama adikku. Memori di kala itu kembali mencuat. Menyiksa batinku.

**Flash back**

Aku mengikuti Neji-nii, mencari asal kegaduhan dimalam hari ini. Perlahan kami berjingit, takut menimbulkan suara. Teriakan-teriakan itu semakin terasa dekat. Dan akhirnya kami sampai didepan sebuah pintu. Pintu ruang keluarga.

"Hinata.. sabaiknya kamu tetap dibelakangku.." suara Neji-nii terdengar sangat pelan.

"Niisan! Neesan!"

Sebelum aku mengangguk dan memberi jawaban, sebuah suara menyeruak dari dalam ruangan, mengejutkanku. Membuatku serentak menggapai gagang pintunya, dan membuka pintu itu. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat sesosok mahluk serupa manusia serigala hadir di ruangan ini, serta merta tangannyaterangkat, mengangkat sesosok tubuh ditangannya. Dua sosok tubuh bertumpuk dihadapanku. Aku mengenalinya. Kaa-san dan tou-san. Tanganku bergerak cepat menutupi mulutku secara reflek. Cipratan cairan kental berwarna merah berbau amis ini memenuhi ruangan, termasuk menyelimuti dua sosok dihadapanku. Mataku terasa panas. Hatiku terasa dirajam beribu-ribu benda tajam.

"Neesan.."

Mataku bergerak mencari asal suara. Seseorang yang berada di tangan mahluk itu menatapku sayu dengan senyuman pasrah. Aku mengenalinya. Pandanganku terpaku padanya. "Hanabi-chan.."

Tubuh Hanabi berlumuran darah. Matanya merah karena cairan bening dari matanya tak kunjung berhenti mengalir. Mahluk buas itu kini menggigit Hanabi-chan, tepat dilehernya. Mulut Hanabi menganga kesakitan. Seluruh badanku gemetaran hebat. Tiba-tiba tubuhku terhempas kedepan. Aku tak sempat memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Otakku terpaku pada Hanabi.

Saat pipiku menyentuh lantai yang berselimut darah, aku mulai kembali pada kesadaranku. Seakan air yang disiramkan kearahku, darah yang mengenai pipiku itu menempel. "Darah.."

Saat itu juga aku merasa sekujur tubuhku terasa sakit. Namun sakit yang paling terasa berasal dari punggungku. Perlahan aku bangkit, untuk kembali berdiri. Aku melirik punggungku dengan susah payah. Betapa aku terkejut ketika aku melihat cairan merah kental mulai merembes, mewarnai kimono putih yang kugunakan. Kimonoku terkoyak oleh 3 luka mendalam yang searah. Saat itu juga segera kusadari bahwa sesuatu menggelinding didekat kakiku. Aku menatapnya sebentar. Aku terkejut. Itu sebuah kepala! Kepala dari monster itu!

Tanpa sadar aku berjalan mundur, menghindari kepala itu. Karena takut, kedua tangannku ku pegang erat, mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan.

BRUK!

Aku menabrak sesuatu. Perlahan, aku menengok walau sakit masih terasa dipunggungku. Dan aku sangat ketakutan melihat mahluk itu kini berada dibelakangku. Mahluk itu menyeringai iblis, tangannya teracung keatas, matanya merah menyala. Dan aku segera memejamkan mataku, tak ingin melihat kematianku sendiri.

SRAAAAT! BRUK!

"Hinata! Buka matamu! Segera pergi dari sini!!"

Serentak aku membuka mataku. Dihadapanku kini berdiri Neji-nii dengan t-shirt putih yang terciprat banyak darah, serta sebuah samurai ditangan kanannya yang berlumur darah. Aku menggeleng. "Bagaimana dengan Nii-san?"

"Jangan perdulikan aku! Sebagai kakakmu aku memiliki tanggung jawab untuk melindungimu!" ucap Neji-niisan, sembari menarik tangan kiriku yang masih gemetaran, lalu membawaku kearah pintu belakang yang langsung menghubungkan dengan hutan dibelakang rumah.

Neji-nii mempercepat langkahnya. Pedangnya teracung dalam keadaan siaga. Sepanjang lantai yang kupijak, hampir seluruhnya didominasi oleh darah. Aku merasa mual. Bau amis begitu tercium menusuk hidungku.

CKLEK!

Neji-nii segera melemparkan aku keluar. "Pergi dari sini! Selamatkan nyawamu!" serunya dingin.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Nii-san?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"CEPAT PERGI! Jangan buang waktu!" seru Neji-nii geram.

Aku mengangguk. Aku tahu Neji-nii sebenarnya tak berniat mengusirku. Ia menyelamatkan aku dengan caranya sendiri. Mataku menangkap bayangan gelap dibelakang Neji-niisan. Suaraku tertahan ketika pintu menutup cepat, dan meninggalkan suara 'brak' yang sangat keras. "Nii-san!"

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu bergetar, seperti didorong dari dalam. Aku segera berbalik, berjalan secepat yang kubisa, masuk kedalam hutan. Aku sangat ketakutan. Namun tubuhku semakin melemas. Ceceran darah menetes seiring kakiku melangkah. Kimonoku kini didominasi warna merah dengan bau amis menyengat. Peluh membanjiri tubuhku. Tiba-tiba kudengar lolongan yang saling menyahut dari arah rumahku. Oh tidak.. jangan katakan kalau Neji-nii telah.. ah! Bodohnya aku!

Tenagaku terbagi antara menahan rasa sakit dan harus terus berjalan. Aku lelah. Mataku mulai buram. Jalanku semakin sempoyongan. Kulirik sebentar kearah rumahku. Kobaran api mulai menjilat atap rumahku. Tak kuasa, mataku kini berlinang air mata. Sedih.

BRUK!

Tak terelakan tubuhku jatuh terhempas dengan cepat ketanah, meninggalkan bunyi berdebam yang sangat keras. Aku lemas. Kepalaku pening. Apa itu? Sepasang kaki? Samar-samar kulihat sepasang kaki terbalut celana jeans, dengan sepatu kets putih. Hah? Siapa itu dewa kematian? Oh Tuhan..

"Hey kau!—"

Mataku lelah. Aku merasa sangat mengantuk. Lalu kemudian kelopak mataku pun turun, seiring suara yang samar-samar kudengar. "Astaga! Kenapa keluarga Hyuuga yang diserang? Sial! Aku tidak diberitahu!"

Dan setelah itu, tak ada suara apa-apa lagi yang kudengar. Yang kurasakan kini hanyalah nyaman. Mungkin aku sudah mati..

**End of Flash Back**

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Mataku terpejam. Lelah. Perih jika kuingat bagaimana mahluk itu menggigit Hanabi-chan. Bagaimana ngilunya saat kulihat kepala mahluk itu menggelinding disekitar kakiku. Dan sakit terasa didadaku saat Neji-niisan membanting pintu keluar itu tepat didepan mataku, tepat sebelum aku meneriaki namanya, hendak memberitahu ada sosok yang muncul dibelakangnya.

Tes!

Aku melirik tanganku yang terpangku dikedua pahaku. Air. Dan tetesan itu semakin banyak seiring panas yang menyeruak dimataku. Aku sedih, kesal, marah, kecewa. Segalanya bertumpuk dihatiku. Hatiku masih belum percaya kalau kini aku hanya sebatang kara. Tidak ada lagi yang akan melindungiku. Tak ada lagi yang akan memujiku jika aku dapat nilai A saat ujian. Tak ada lagi yang cengeng minta dibelikan majalah edisi terbaru. Aku sangat sedih.. Aku kesepian..

"Hinata?"

"Ya?" segera saja kuseka air mata yang sejak tadi berlinang deras dari mataku. Aku menatap asal suaranya. Sosok berambut raven berdiri di pintu masuk, dengan kedua tangan masuk kedalam saku celana hitamnya. "Sasuke sudah pulang?"

"Ya," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Hinata? Kau disini?"

Mataku terbelalak tatkala aku melihat sesosok orang yang kukenal dibelakang Sasuke. Serentak aku berdiri sembari menyebutkan namanya. "Sai.."

Sai adalah sahabatku sejak kecil rumahnya tepat disebelah rumahku. Setiap hari kami bermain bersama. Sai adalah orang yang sanagt kusayangi. Dan aku sangat senang bertemu dengannya sekarang. Apa aku bermimpi?

Sai melewati Sasuke yang masih terpaku menatapku. Ia berlari kearahku, lalu memelukku hangat. "Kau tak apa? Adakah yang sakit? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi padaku.

Aku perlahan berusaha mengukir senyum untukku, lalu membalas pelukannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa.. Sasuke dan kak Itachi merawatku.."

Tak terasa air mataku kembali berlinang. Sai masih memeluk erat tubuhku. "Aku khawatir.."

"Ya aku tau.." ucapku sekenanya. Otakku mulai merangkai kata untuk menyambut kedatangannya. "Kau tahu aku disini?"

"Ya.." Sai kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, "seluruh kampus membicarakanmu.. Dan saat Sasuke berkata kalau ia mengetahui keberadaanmu, aku langsung memaksanya untuk membawaku ketempatmu.."

Aku tersenyum menatapnya. "Hanabi. Kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Hanabi?" Sai tak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia memutar bola mata hitamnya, berfikir sejenak. "Bukankah hanya kau yang selamat?"

Aku terhenyak. kulirik Sasuke yang kini sedang mengobrol dengan seorang gadis berambut pink. rasa-rasanya rambut itu familiar bagiku. "Sakura?"

Gadis itu menoleh. Ia lalu tersenyum kearahku. "Hinata-chan.."

Sakura adalah teman baikku dikampus. Ia adalah primadona kampus. Dan aku sangat terkejut tatkala melihatnya mengobrol akrab dengan Sasuke. "Kau kenal Sasuke?"

"Ya, dia pacarku.." ucap Sakura, matanya menggerling, lalu kemudian berjalan menghampiriku, "lupa ya? Dia cowok jurusan Teknik Arsitektur yang pernah kuceritakan padamu.."

"Oh ya?" ucapku terkejut. Tak kusangka dunia sempit.

Pipiku terasa hangat ketika kedua tangan Sai memeganginya. Matanya menatapku sayu. Senyuman malaikatnya yang tak pernah lepas diarahkannya padaku. "Jangan buatku khawatir lagi, Hinata.."

Debar jantungku terasa sangat keras ditelingaku. Wajahku semakin panas. "Sa-Sai.."

Entah hanya perasaanku, atau sekarang ada yang memperhatikan aku dari belakang? Perlahan aku menoleh, menatap luas keluar jendela. Tak ada siapa-siapa.. Lalu.. Ah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

Sai menarik tanganku, aku bingung. Keningku berkerut. Sakura tertawa renyah melihat wajah anehku. "Teman-teman sudah menunggu diruang tamu.."

Aku tersenyum. lalu berjalan mengikuti Sai dan Sakura yang menggiringku menuju teman-teman.

**Normal POV**

Gadis berambut pink muncul, diikuti pemuda berambut hitam dibelakangnya, sambil menggandeng gadis yang mengenakan t-shirt putih kedodoran dan celana pendek berwarna krem yang sama kedododrannya. Ia terlihat sangat mungil dalam pakainnya. Sai menarik Hinata maju kedepannya, lalu dengan semangat ia berseru, "Ini dia gadis kita!"

Serempak seluruh gadis disitu memeluk Hinata. Hinata gelagapan membalas pelukan seluruh teman-temannya. Ada Ino dan Tenten yang memeluk Hinata. Kemudian ada Temari berdiri di pojok ruangan, bersama Shikamaru. Kiba, Shino, dan Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum ia merasa tidak sendirian lagi sekarang. Dan saat gadis itu memejamkan matannya, saat itu pula seseorang diruangan itu tersenyum puas. Matanya menatap bahagia kearah gadis berambut indigo itu.

Tak ada yang menyangka kalau ledakan bahagia Hinata adalah tangisan yang deras. Pipinya bersemu kemerahan. Kedua temannya yang memeluknya pun bingung. "Hinata ada apa? Kau kenapa?"

"Aku senang.." ucap Hinata disela-sela tangisnya, "terima kasih teman-teman.."

Tenten mengacak-acak rambut panjang Hinata yang tergerai. Ino mengecup pipi Hinata. "Tenang saja, kami selalu ada untukmu.."

**

Gadis berambut indigo ini jadi sering tersenyum, setelah tadi sore teman-temannya mengunjunginya. Itachi cukup senang dengan keadaan ini. Sasuke sih tidak ambil pusing, ia lebih memilih baca Koran pagi tadi yang tak sempat ia baca tuntas, sambil menunggu makan malamnya disiapkan Itachi. Sementara Hinata sedang minum susu sambil menatap kearah televisi yang sedang menyiarkan berita.

"TEMEEEEEEEEEE!"

Hampir saja susu itu muncrat kearah Sasuke jika saja Hinata dengan spontan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Sasuke menurunkan korannya, menatap kearah pintu masuk. Muncul pemuda berambut pirang dengan kaos hitam dan celana krem panjang, lengkap dengan tas selempang berwarna hijau. "Hn, dobe?"

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" sapa Naruto riang. Lalu dengan lancangnya Naruto meraih tangan Hinata yang memegang gelas susu, kemudian meminum susu itu.

Semburat merah muncul di pipi—tidak, malah sampai telinga Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa diam, memperhatikan pemuda serampangan ini merebut minumannya. "Ano.."

"Arigato, Hinata-chan!" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum ketika ia sudah selesai meneguk tetes terakhir dari gelas itu.

Benar saja, Hinata hanya menunduk malu, sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemas, dan yang terdengar hanya cengengesan getir darinya. Itachi mengikik pelan melihat tingkah dua mahluk itu. Segera saja Itachi mengambil sebuah piring berisi nasi goreng dengan saus tomat datasnya. Lalu dengan cepat meletakkan piring itu dihadapan Hinata, memisahkan genggaman tangan Naruto pada Hinata.

"Heeh! Itachi-nii ini bisanya mengganggu orang saja ya?" seru si pirang kesal.

Itachi tersenyum, "Dasar, isi pikiranmu itu busuk ya.. Hahaha.."

GREK!

Itachi, Naruto dan Sasuke spontan menatap kearah gadis berambut indigo ini. Hinata menunduk, beberapa helai rambut panjangnya Nampak menutupi wajah cantiknya. Naruto sadar kalau tangan Hinata gemetaran. "Hinata?"

Hinata hendak mundur selangkah lagi, tapi ternyata kursi dibelakangnya menghalanginya. Yang ada sekarang Hinata jatuh terjungkang kebelakang. Tepat saat itu, Naruto segera menarik tangan Hinata. Sekaligus menarik gadis itu masuk kedalam rengkuhannya. "Hinata kau kenapa?"

Hinata berontak sejadi-jadinya. Dipukulinya Naruto sekuat tenaga. Peluh mulai membanjiri tubuhnya. "Lepaskan!! Neji-nii!! Tolong aku!!"

Naruto berusaha keras bertahan, berusaha menenangkan gadis ini. Namun rupanya cairan bening dari mata Hinata merembes ke t-shirt Naruto. "Lepaskan aku mahluk buas! Kau membunuh keluargaku!!"

Bola mata ocean blue Naruto seakan ingin meloncat keluar dari tempatnya. Dadanya serasa ditusuk beribu-ribu jarum. Alis Naruto beradu. Ia semakin mempererat rengkuhannya pada Hinata. "Tenang Hinata.. Bukan aku yang membunuh keluargamu.."

Semakin lama pukulan bertubi-tubi yang dilayangkan Hinata pada Naruto semakin melemah. Pukulan terakhir malah merenggut t-shirt Hitam Naruto, memeganginya erat. "Aku takut.. Darah itu menyelimuti tubuh Kaasan, Tousan, Hanabi-chan, Neji-nii dan aku.. Menggenai pipiku, merembes keluar melalui kimonoku.. Aku tidak mau lihat darah lagi.. Hue…"

Kedua alis Naruto maih bertaut. Di eratkannya rengkuhannya. Dikecupnya rambut indigo itu, mencoba memberikan rasa tenang untuk gadis lembut ini. Perlahan diusapnya perlahan rambut Hinata, sampai cengkeraman pada t-shirtnya mengendur. "Tidak ada darah disini.. Kau tenang ya?"

Itachi menyadari kalau Hinata begitu karena melihat saus yang ia siapkan diatas nasi goreng buatannya. Segera saja Itachi menarik piring yang tadi ia letakkan dihadapan Hinata. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat perlakuan Naruto terhadap Hinata. Beberapa saat setelah itu, Naruto merasa gadis didalam rengkuhannya tertidur, atau apalah. Yang pasti pegangan Hinata pada t-shirt Naruto sudah sangat kendur.

"Sasuke."

"Hn, ya dobe?" sahut Sasuke pelan. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya dibalik koran.

"Aku minta ijin masuk ke kamar Hinata. Boleh?" tanya Naruto, tanpa menoleh.

"Sesukamu." Sasuke membalik halaman korannya.

Naruto meraih kaki Hinata, mengangkatnya seperti menggendong pengantin wanita. Seakan Hinata itu sangat ringan. Benar saja, mata gadis itu tertutup, terlihat sangat manis. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihatnya, lalu segera berbalik, menuju lorong. Menghampiri kamar Hinata. Naruto membaringkan Hinata diatas ranjangnya, menyelimutinya pelan. Naruto masih tersenyum. ia lalu duduk disebelah Hinata, mengesampingkan poni rata Hinata, lalu mengecup kening pucat Hinata lembut.

"Kapan akan kau katakan?"

Naruto menoleh, menatap pemuda tukang interupsi yang agak membuatnya kesal tadi. Itachi berdri dipintu kamar. Naruto nyengir kuda. "Katakan apa? Kau ini meracau ya?"

"Ah sudahlah. Hanya tinggal mengatakannya," ucap Itachi, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya pelan. terlihat lelah akan aktifitasnya hari ini. "Apa sih susahnya? Apa harus aku yang bilang?"

SRET!

Tangan itu kini sudah menarik kerah kemeja putih Itachi keatas. Wajah Naruto kini sudah tepat berada didepan wajah Itachi. Sungguh sesuatu hal yang agak mustahil, seseorang berpindah tempat dengan jarak 5 meter, dalam waktu sedetik. Itachi nampak tak terkejut.

"Jangan pernah.. Jangan pernah katakan itu padanya.." guman Naruto, mata birunya menatap lurus kearah mata Itachi.

"Harus.." ucap Itachi pelan, "atau kau akan menyesal.."

"Biarkanlah aku yang menyesal.." Naruto menjawab, "itu lebih baik daripada ia yang menyesal pada akhirnya.."

Itachi memejamkan matanya lagi. Menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya lagi. "Kuharap kau segera merubah pendirianmu, Naruto.."

"Dalam mimpimu, mungkin iya.." ucap Naruto datar. Lalu cengkeraman keras pada kerah kemeja Itachi pun terlepas. Naruto menunduk.

Itachi membalik badannya, kembali berjalan kearah dapur. Lalu berbisik pelan, "Kalau begitu, tekan _'hasrat'_ itu baik-baik.."

Naruto masih diam terpekur. Sedikitpun ia tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Mata ocean bluenya melirik kearah gadis yang masih terlelap diranjangnya. "Demi kamu, Hinata Hyuuga.."

Gadis itu masih terlelap. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Hinata. Dikepalkan erat tangannya, jari-jari tangan kanannya menelusuri rambut pirangnya. Hampir saja Naruto menjambaknya saking kesalnya. "_Hasrat_ ini.. Sialan!"

***To Be Continued***

**Minnaa-saaaaan!**

**Warning lagi deh, banyak tokoh yang belum keluar. Jadi jangan beranggapan kalau hanya segini tokoh yang akan kupakai. Anda salah besar kalau begitu, soalnya banyak tokoh yang disebutkan diatas itu ternyata hanya numpang lewat 1 chapter :D**

**Sankyuuu sudah review :D sankyuu juga sudah jawab pertanyaan saya :D**

**Cukup lama saya mecari ide untuk kelanjutan dari fic ini -.- jujur saja kalau jenis fic seperti ini merupakan kelebihan saya, tapi.. tapi nyari idenya itu.. saya sampai harus ke *piiiiiip* untuk cari ide.**

**Yah, tetapi rupanya ada Shiroi Yuri dan Ninja-Edit yang mebantu saya :D sankyuuu bantuannya :D requesannya akan datang, entah dichapter berapa, soalnya saya mau tegasin perasaan Hinata dulu *available for taboked***

**Bentar-bentar, mau balas review yang ngga log in :D**

**Cassiopeia : **penasaran kah? ini sudah update :D review lagi?

**Cha2-chan : **hahah sudah dilajutkan nih, sesuai jawaban chacha-chan *digaplok karena sok akrab* yang nolongin Hinata? *ngelirik yang punya kaki* kenapa pengen Naruto? Masih ada Said an Itachi tuh *plak!* ini sudah Update! Review lagi?

**Faatin-Hime :** Faatin-chaaaaan pacarnya Lee! *digorok Faatin* aku baik (ditanggepin lagi) yaaa akhirnya kau menepati janjimuuuu *prok! Prok!* kira-kira berapa ya? 10 lagi mungkin? Ah saya tidak tauuuuu karena ceritanya masih mengalir diotak sayaa XD Sakura? Yang lainnya? *lirik keatas* ada tuh X3 ini sudah update, Faatinku sayaaang X3 review lagi ya?

**Kurugi Yuki :** oh ya? Sankyuuuuuuu XD ini sudah update, review lagi?

**Sankyu kepada : anwong, Schokoladeistmich, Cassiopeia, shiNomori naOmi, rukiahinata, Cha2-chan, Shiroi Yuri, Faatin-hime, Ryuku S. A .J, Kurugi Yuki, Key Ichi Aroora, Ninja-edit, Fujimoto Izumi.**

**Sudah sudah :D**

**Tidak akan banyak bacot lagi.**

**Un, mau tanya un (digaplok deidara, ngambil cirri khasnya) adakah yang membenci Yaoi atau Yuri, atau bahkan hanya BL nya?**

**Sankyuu kalau mau dijawab *nyengir kuda***

**Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, sekarang pencetlah hijau-hijau dibawah, dan review lah minaaaaa *puppy eyes* :D**


	3. Chapter 2 : The New Beginning

**Tsukimori Family Production**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Presenting : HIM**

**Warning : OOC (dicoba untuk tidak OOC), AU, BL, abal, (sekali lagi) ada DEATH CHARA, gagu Hinata sedikit berkurang, umur Hinata 20 tahun. Don't Like, Don't read.**

**Rated : T (semi M)**

**Genre : Angst/Tragedy/Romance/Drama (segala aja diborong)**

**Inspirited by : Daddy Long Legs**

**Happy Reading!**

**

Gadis itu masih terlelap. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Hinata. Dikepalkan erat jari-jari tangan kirinya, lalu jari-jari tangan kanannya menelusuri rambut pirangnya. Hampir saja Naruto menjambaknya saking kesalnya. "_Hasrat_ ini.. Sialan!"

**Chapter 2 : The New Beginning**

Naruto hampir menggapai pintu dapur. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lemas. Rasanya ucapan Itachi ada benarnya juga. Itu yang sekarang ia pikirkan.

"Jangan ganggu aku.. Hn.."

Naruto mendengar itu ditelinganya. Segera saja ia berlari kembali masuk kedalam kamar Hinata. "Hina—!"

Suara Naruto tertelan dalam kerongkongannya. Hinata baik-baik saja, jauh dari apa yang ia bayangkan. Gadis itu hanya melindur. Tidurnya nampak lelap. Senyuman pun tersungging kembali di bibirnya. Namun tiba-tiba wajah Hinata berkerut didahinya. Lama-lama mimiknya terlihat seperti ketakutan. Naruto mulai khawatir melihatnya.

Didekatinya ranjang sang gadis. Lalu dengan perlahan ia duduk dibibir ranjang. Tangannya bergerak lembut mengelus rambut indigo gadis itu. Berharap perhatiannya ini dapat menenangkan hati gadis lavender ini.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.." ujar Hinata, matanya setengah terbuka. Menyorot rapuh kearah mata blue ocean Naruto. Entah sadar atau tidak, Hinata memohon, "Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Naruto tersenyum. Tersimpan rasa terkejut dalam senyumnya. "Tapi aku harus pulang.."

"Aku takut.." ujar gadis itu lagi, memohon.

"Aku tau.." ucap Naruto. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana.."

"Syukurlah.." sahut Hinata, dan matanya kembali tertutup.

*

'_Wangi yang lembut.. Hangat.. Aku ada dimana ya?'_ pikir Hinata saat kesadarannya pulih.

Mata putih keabuan itu akhirnya terbuka. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap beradaptasi dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka tirainya. Matanya mulai kembali fokus. Dilihatnya t-shirt hitam yang seakan memeluknya. Diliriknya tangan yang merengkuhnya erat. _'Ano? Jangan bilang kalau mimpiku semalam itu..'_

Perlahan gadis berambut indigo itu menoleh keatasnya. Dan sekarang wajah Hinata berada dalam satu garis lurus dengan pemuda berambut pirang yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Seketika wajah Hinata, memerah sampai ketelinganya. Tanpa sadar pun, suara merdunya membangunkan si pirang, "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

PLAK!

*

"Wuapaaaaaaaaaaaaah? Hahahahahahahahaha.." tawa Kiba menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Dipeganginya perutnya, menahan sakit karena tawanya meledak.

Yang ditertawakan hanya menunjukan wajah aneh. Mulutnya dikerucutkan, pandangannya seperti kesal, duduk bersila dengan kedua tangan memegangi lututnya. "Huu! Tertawa sepuas hatimu!"

"Hahaha gomen—gomen!" ucap Kiba cepat, takut sahabatnya marah. "Salahmu sendiri, sudah tau ia hanya melindur, masih saja kau turuti permohonannya.."

"Hum," Naruto kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil, "kalau kau jadi aku juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama!"

"Ya memang.." sahut Kiba, namun cepat disambungg agar Naruto tidak salah pengertian, "tapi aku tidak akan sampai tidur diranjang yang sama, dan memeluknya pula.."

"Habis Hinata-chan melindur terus.. Dan dari wajahnya sepertinya ia bermimpi buruk.." bela Naruto, walau sebenarnya tidak membantu.

"Huh! Kau ini! Otakmu itu kotor ya? Jelas saja Hinata-chan seperti itu. Dia sudah mengalami malam yang berat.." ucap Kiba lagi. Kiba mendengus. Rasa-rasanya cape juga memarahi Naruto yang kelewat polos. "Huh, aku jadi kepikiran mahluk yang menyerang keluarga Hyuuga itu. Apa kau tahu sesuatu, Naruto?"

DEG!

Naruto terdiam. Perlahan, ia merasa suhu ruangan kamar Kiba ini terasa memanas. Ia lalu menggeleng cepat, "Ie. Aku tidak tau apa-apa!"

"Hem?" Kiba melirik kearah Naruto yang dirasanya, mulai bertingkah aneh. "Kau kenapa?"

GUUUK! GUUUUK!

Anjing milik Kiba, Akamaru, mulai menyalak hebat dari luar kamar. Kiba aneh juga dengan sikap anjingnya. Lalu ia beranjak untuk membukakan pintu kamarnya, agar si anjing kesayangan bisa masuk.

"Jangan dibuka."

Akamaru masih menggonggong hebat. Kiba menoleh, menatap pemuda pirang yang sedari tadi bertingkah aneh. "Eh? Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya jangan," jawab Naruto, kemudian menunduk. Debar jantungnya semakin keras terdengar ditelinganya.

Gonggongan Akamaru perlahan menghilang. Merasa tidak dihiraukan tuannya, mungkin. Kiba mengangkat bahu. Lalu kembali duduk ditempatnya tadi, membatalkan niatnya. "Tumben.."

"Hem," sahut Naruto sekenanya. "Terima kasih ya?"

"Untuk apa?" Kiba menatap Naruto bingung. Pemuda dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya itu menjadi semakin bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang mulai aneh.

"Untuk menjaga rahasiaku.." ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu dengan cepat melanjutkan, "perasaanku.."

"Haha, kau ini. Seperti aku orang lain saja.." ucap Kiba sambil melempar sebuah kotak kearah Naruto.

Tepat mengenai pelipis kanan Naruto. Naruto mengerang sedikit, membiarkan kotak itu terjatuh begitu saja di depannya. Kemudian ia memungutnya. "Apa ini?"

"Untukmu," ucap Kiba, sambil tersenyum polos. "Hutangku lunas ya?"

Naruto membuka kotak yang tadi dilemparkan Kiba, sebuah foto berukuran mini terdapat didalamnya. Foto seorang gadis kecil berambut indigo pendek, dengan mata putih keabuannya, dan senyumannya yang polos. Semburat kemerahan langsung menghinggapi wajah pemuda ini. Kiba menahan tawanya. "Kau ini, benar-benar menyukainya ya?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan Kiba. "Cinta. Aku mencintainya."

"Hahaha dasar. Ajaran Kakashi-sensei itu memang ampuh ya? hahaha.." ucap Kiba, masih menahan tawanya.

"Akan kulakukan apa pun deminya.." gumam Naruto. Ia lalu memasukan kotak kecil tadi kedalam tasnya. "Rahasiakan ini dari Hinata ya?"

"Hahaha baik-baik.." ucap Kiba, lalu ia nyengir, "Jangan lupa kau bantu mendekatkan aku dengan gadis itu ya?"

"Gadis itu?" dahi Naruto berkerut.

"Aduh." Kiba menepuk jidatnya. "Itu loh, Kin.."

"Oh.." Naruto nyengir. "Oke. Anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasihku telah membuatku secara tidak sengaja mengenal Hinata.."

"Hem? Secara tidak sengaja? Sepertinya kau harus berterima kasih pada Sasuke, dan Itachi. Bukan padaku.." ucap Kiba sambil nyengir, persis Akamaru.

"Hem ya ya," jawab Naruto sekenanya. Diraihnya tasnya, lalu berdiri. "Dia datang.."

"Siapa? Eh, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kiba, terkejut. Dan jujur, ia bingung dengan maksud dari ucapan Naruto.

"KIBAAA!"

Suara nyaring itu terdengar melengking dari arah luar rumah. Naruto membuka jendela kamar Kiba, dan menyahuti seruan gadis itu. "Kau cari Kiba, atau aku, Kin?"

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu tersenyum jahil. "Kerajinan kalau aku mencarimu! Aku mencari Kiba untuk bermain bersama Akamaru!"

"Hah? Kau yakin?" seru Naruto, lalu ia pun meloncat turun dari jendela.

"He—hey! Naruto ini kan—" belum sempat Kiba melnajutkan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah mendarat mulus dengan pijakan kaki yang kuat pada tanah.

"Aku tau. Lantai dua kan?" ucap Naruto sambil nyengir kearah Kiba, membuat pemuda penyuka anjing ini cukup terkejut. Naruto melirik Kin. "Yakin?"

"Hem?" Kin nyengir. "Sebenarnya Minato-sama yang menyuruhku kemari untuk memanggilmu.."

"Lalu setelah memanggilku?" Naruto kali ini tersenyum jahil kearah Kin dan Kiba. Semburat merah muda kecil muncul dipipi Kin, begitu juga dengan Kiba.

"NARUTO!!" seru Kin kesal.

Dan ini tanda bagi Naruto untuk segera pergi. Naruto lalu melangkahkan kakinya melewati Kin, sambil berbisik, "Jangan sampai jatuh cinta padanya.. Kau tau sendiri akibatnya.."

Kin menoleh. Menata Naruto dengan tatapan nanar. Lalu balas berbisik,"Kau terlambat memperingatkanku.."

Naruto nyengir lembut, memperlihatkan taringnya. "Kalau begitu, usahakan jangan ikuti nalurimu.."

Kin hanya bisa mengangguk patuh. Ia tampak sedikit menyesal. Naruto sudah berada jauh dari Kin, namun gadis ini masih terus diam terpekur.

"Oi Kin, jadi kan main dengan Akamaru-nya?"

Kin menoleh cepat, ia terlalu terkejut mendapati sosok pemuda bertato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya itu disampingnya. "Ki-Kiba.."

"Jadi tidak?" ulang Kiba. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Hn.." Kiba berpikir sejenak. Memutar bola matanya, lalu tersenyum terpaksa. "Jadi kok.."

"Kau kenapa? Tidak enak badan?" tanya Kiba, lalu mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh dahi Kin dengan punggung tangannya. Sontak, pipi Kin pun mulai bersemu kemerahan. "Eh? Sedikit hangat.."

"A-a.." Kin mendadak gagu. Ia segera menarik tangan Kiba, membawanya masuk kedalam rumah Kiba. "Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan! Ayo kita main!"

Kiba menatap Kin bingung. Lalu dengan cepat ia enyahkan seluruh pertanyaan yang berputar-putar diotaknya, dan menggantinya dengan senyuman manis untuk Kin. "Ayo!"

*

Seorang gadis dengan t-shirt pendek berwarna soft purple, dan celana pendek berwarna senada berjalan menuju mini market yang terletak 50 meter dari tempatnya sekarang. Rambut indigo panjangnya melambai halus diterpa angin. Pipinya bersemu kemerahan karena dingin. Mata putih keabuannya menatap jalanan lurus. Hari ini Itachi minta tolong pada Hinata untuk belanja di mini market. Tangan kiri Hinata menggenggam daftar belanjaan, sementara disakunya ada beberapa ribu yen yang dititipkan Itachi.

Matahari semakin turun, menandakan hari sudah sore. Hinata yang diterpa sinar matahari sore ini pun terlihat sangat cantik. Setiap pria yang melihatnya selalu tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya. Entah sihir atau apa, para pria itu hanya diam sambil mengikuti arah Hinata. Hinata tak sadar diperhatikan begitu. Lalu..

BRUK!

"Eh? Ano! Maaf!" ucap gadis lavender ini cepat, saat menyadari kini dirinya sudah menabrak sosok pria berambut putih kebiruan.

"Tidak apa-apa.." ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum, memperlihatkan taring panjangnya. Terlihat seperti seringai tapi sebenarnya ia tersenyum biasa. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata menggeleng. Pipinya masih bersemu kemerahan. Ditatapnya pemuda dihadapannya dengan tatapan—tanpa Hinata sadari—memelas. "Ano, kau tidak terluka kan?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan. Masih tersenyum. "Tidak.."

Hinata diam terpekur. Ia akui sekarang kalau dirinya merasa sangat malu. Pemuda yang ditabrak Hinata tadi meraih secarik kertas yang rupanya terlepas dari tangan Hinata. Lalu menyodorkannya pada Hinata. "Ini punyamu?"

Hinata mengangguk, lalu segera mengambilnya. Lalu ia membungkuk sedikit, dan mengucapkan, "Arigato.."

"Mau ke mini market ya?" tanya pemuda ini lagi. Sepertinya ia penasaran akan Hinata.

"I-iya!" jawab Hinata gagu. Hinata memang selalu gagu bila berhadapan dengan orang asing. Dan pipinya pun selalu bersemu kemerahan karenanya.

"Kebetulan searah denganku," ucap pemuda itu lagi, tanpa ditanya. Lalu dengan cepat pemuda itu menyodorkan tangannya. "Oh ya, namamu siapa? Aku Suigetsu Hozuki. Panggil saja Sui.."

Hinata awalnya ragu, namun kemudian ia menyambut sodoran tangan itu. "A-aku Hinata Hyuuga.. Kau bisa memanggilku Hinata.."

"Baiklah, Hinata-chan!" sambut Suigetsu dengan senyuman manis, menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya.

Pipi Hinata tambah bersemu kemerahan. Ia lalu mengangguk pelan, sampai akhirnya Suigetsu bicara lagi, "Hn, ke mini market kan? Ayo sama-sama kesana!"

"I-iya.." sahut Hinata, kemudian mengejar langkah Suigetsu yang sudah mendahuluinya.

Selama perjalanan menuju mini market, Suigetsu banyak bertanya kepada Hinata. Hinata juga kadang bertanya. '_Masih sungkan mungkin_,' pikir Suigetsu.

Ternyata Suigetsu adalah senpai Hinata di universitas. Hanya dua tingkat diatas Hinata. Kebetulan juga Suigetsu ternyata mengambil jurusan yang sama dengannya, yaitu Teknik Industri. Suigetsu tertawa kecil. "Pantas rasanya kau familiar.."

"Hn? Memangnya senpai pernah melihatku?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Iya. Kau ini perbincangan hangat semenjak angkatan baru—maksudku angkatanmu, masuk ke universitas ini.." ucap Suigetsu, sambil menengadah menatap langit-langit toko.

"Perbincangan hangat? Seperti apa, senpai?" tanya Hinata, rupanya kini ia merasa sudah nyaman berada dekat dengan Suigetsu. Hinata kembali melirik daftar belanjaannya, lalu mengambil sekaleng jamur kancing, dan memasukannya kedalam keranjang hijau yang dibawanya dengan tangan kanan.

"Yah, contohnya ya, seperti saat si Sabaku no Kankurou menyatakan cinta padamu, dan kau menolaknya mentah-mentah. Lalu saat Hatake Kakashi-sensei terang-terangan mendekatimu saat jam kuliah. Dan.." Suigetsu menghela nafas. "mungkin kau lupa, tapi aku pernah meminta nomor ponselmu, secara langsung.."

Hinata terhenyak. Matanya membulat kaget. Perlahan ia menoleh kearah senpai-nya, "Jadi Sui-senpai.."

"Yah aku pernah mengenalmu, dan pernah tertarik padamu.." ucap Suigetsu, diselingi cengiran agar suasananya hangat kembali. "Tenang saja, itu dulu kok.."

"Lalu.." Hinata sedikit gugup, "kenapa Sui-senpai mengajakku berkenalan tadi?"

"Karena kupikir kau bukanlah Hinata Hyuuga. Karena setahuku.." Suigetsu mengerjapkan matanya. Ia berpikir keras, memilih kata-kata yang tidak akan menyinggung Hinata, "kau dikabarkan menghilang. Begitu juga adikmu.."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia kembali memeriksa daftar belanjaannya. Lalu berjalan melewati Suigetsu, mengambil sebotol kecap dari raknya. Suigetsu terkejut. "Ano, Hinata-chan, apa kau ma—"

"Senpai, apa kau sudah selesai? Aku mau ke kasir.." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum, secara tak langsung membantah seluruh 'dugaan' Suigetsu.

Suigetsu tersenyum, lalu membawa keranjang hijau ditangannya, menghampiri si gadis bermata lavender itu. "Ya, aku sudah selesai.."

Tiba-tiba Suigetsu berhenti, beberapa langkah dari tempat Hinata berdiri. Mata ungunya menatap sosok dibelakang Hinata dengan tatapan sumringah. "Sai!"

Begitu mendengar nama itu disebutkan, pipi Hinata langsung bersemu kemerahan, lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Perlahan ia menoleh kebelakang. "Ka-kau ada disini, Sai?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap Hinata dengan senyum manisnya. "Iya. Kau sedang bersama Suigetsu ya?"

Hinata mengangguk, sambil menunjukan senyum termanis yang ia miliki. Dadanya berdegup sangat kencang, dan ia berusaha menutupinya dihadapan kedua pria ini. "I-iya.."

"Wah senangnya bertemu Sai disini!" seru Suigetsu riang, sambil menghampiri kedua orang itu.

"Jadi Sai mengenal Sui-senpai ya?" tanya Hinata, nampak bingung dengan keakraban mereka berdua.

"Iya! Sai ini—" sebelum Suigetsu menjawab, Sai terlebih dahulu menutup mulut Suigetsu dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya teracung, dan senyumnya pun masih melekat diwajahnya.

"Sui ini adalah teman baikku!" sahut Sai ceria, disambut dahi Suigetsu yang berkerut.

Hinata bengong melihat keakraban keduanya. Ia lalu menarik senyumnya kembali. "Oh, aku baru tahu.. Sai tidak pernah cerita.."

Suigetsu melayangkan deathglare kearah Sai, namun tidak digubris. Kesal, Suigetsu menepis tangan Sai yang seenaknya menyanggah di pundaknya, lalu berjalan ke arah meja kasir sambil menghentakan kakinya keras keras ke lantai. Hinata jadi bingung sendiri dengan perubahan drastis dari Suigetsu. "Ano, Sui-senpai kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa.." ucap Sai, masih dengan senyum yang sama. Senyum palsu.

Hinata terlalu polos untuk menyadari hal itu. Sai dengan lembut meraih keranjang hijau yang digenggam Hinata dari tadi. Tangan mereka sempat bersentuhan, membuat Hinata diam kembali, dengan pipi yang bersemu kemerehan. Sai menatap Hinata bingung. "Ada apa Hinata?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat. Lalu berjalan kearah kasir, dengan Sai disampingnya.

*

Sasuke memindah-mindahkan chanel televisi. Hinata dengan tenang duduk manis disampingnya. Sementara Itachi sedang mengambil minuman didapur yang kebetulan terhubung langsung dengan ruang keluarga, tempat Hinata dan Sasuke duduk. Hinata merasa ada yang kurang. Merasa seharusnya keadaan tidak setenang ini. "Ano, Sasuke.."

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh menatap Hinata.

"Naruto mana ya?" pertanyaan itu meluncur cepat dari bibir Hinata, membuat Itachi hampir menyemprotkan minumannya saking kagetnya, dan membuat Sasuke membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"Rindu padanya?" tanya Sasuke datar. Hanya melirik sedikit, lalu kembali menatap layar televisi.

Si gadis lavender hanya diam menunduk. Pipinya bersemu kemerahan. "Aku tidak enak padanya, tadi pagi aku menamparnya begitu keras.."

"Hn." Sasuke merogoh ponsel disaku celananya, dan menyodorkannya kearah Hinata. "Telpon dia."

"Hum," Hinata bergumam. Ia lalu menggeleng, mendorong tangan kanan Sasuke yang menyodorkan ponselnya, menolak tawaran Sasuke. "Tidak usah. Aku tidak mau selalu merepotkan.."

"Hn." Sasuke hanya melirik Hinata sebentar. Dibukanya ponsel flipnya, lalu menekan beberapa tombol, dan kemudian mendekatkan ketelinganya. Hinata tampak bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke mulai berbicara. "Dobe, kau bisa kesini?"

Wajah Hinata sukses memerah saat mengetahui siapa yang ditelpon Sasuke. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. "Mana paman Minato? Biar aku yang bicara.."

"Hn." Mata Sasuke terbuka cepat. "Paman, ini aku.."

Hinata bingung. Ditatapnya terus pemuda berambut raven disampingnya. Mimik wajahnya berubah. "Bukan paman. Kudengar Sakura _'metitipkan'_ sesuatu pada Naruto.."

Deg!

Hinata merasa telinganya menjadi lebih peka saat mendengar kata _'metitipkan'_. Dipikir-pikir dia berada di rumah kediaman Uchiha ini juga karena _'dititipi.'_ Hampir saja ia lupa. Diliriknya Itachi yang kini duduk disampingnya. "Ano, Itachi-nii.."

"Iya, Hinata-chan?" tanya Itachi, tersenyum ramah pada gadis lugu ini.

"Tentang orang yang menitipikan ku.." Hinata mengambil nafas panjang, "siapa yang menitipi aku pada Itachi-nii dan Sasuke?"

Itachi terhenyak. Matanya membulat besar. Itachi terdiam. Hinata semakin penasaran. Direnggutnya lengan kemeja pendek Itachi. "Nii-san?"

Itachi tak menoleh. Hinata tak dihiraukan olehnya. Merasa dicuekin, Hinata pun menarik-narik lengan kemeja Itachi seperti anak kecil, lagi. "Nii-san.."

Itachi menoleh sedikit. Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. Jujur Hinata sangat penasaran. Namun Itachi kembali menatap lurus kedepan, kembali tak menghiraukan Hinata. Kesal, Itachi menarik kerah kemeja Itachi, hingga kini mereka bertatapan langsung. Mata onyx dan lavender itu beradu. Jarak wajah Itachi hanya beberapa senti dari wajah Hinata. "Itachi-nii, jawab aku.."

Saat Hinata menyadari kalau jarak wajah Itachi dengannya hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja, Hinata langsung mendorong Itachi sekuat tenaga, terkejut akan sikapnya sendiri. Tidak ia sangka emosinya meluap dan membuat dirinya bertindak tidak sesuai dengan karakternya.

"Hn, jadi apa Naruto bisa menginap disini?" Sasuke berkata lega.

Hinata dan Itachi menatapnya bingung. Sasuke tak perduli akan kedua orang itu. "Hn. Susah paman.."

Sasuke manggut-manggut. Membuat tanda tanya besar semakin mengelilingi otak Hinata. "Hn, ya paman.. Saya usahakan segera mendapatkannya.."

Hinata melirik Sasuke bingung. Sorot mata Sasuke seperti memperlihatkan bahwa ia sedang terlibat dengan pembicaraan yang sangat serius. "Tapi paman..—"

Sasuke terdiam. Raut wajahnya terlihat kecewa. "Tapi bagaimana kalau tak berhasil? Yah paman tau kan kalau Naruto itu..—"

"Hn.." Sasuke bergumam. "Baiklah paman. Saya usahakan sebisa saya.." ucap si bungsu Uchiha itu kemudian. Tampaknya ia kalah dalam adu argumen tadi. kemudian Sasuke pun menutup ponsel flipnya, dan menatap kearah Hinata. "Maaf. Naruto sedang sibuk katanya.."

"Kan sudah kubilang tidak usah merepotkan.." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Itachi yang wajahnya bersemu kemerahan. Mungkin karena efek dari berdekatan dengan Hinata tadi. "Kau kenapa, baka Aniki?"

"Hn?" si sulung pun akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu langsung berdiri tegap membetulkan gesture tubuhnya. "Tidak apa-apa.."

Merasa ada sesuatu yang salah, Sasuke menarik Itachi menjauh dari ruang keluarga, menuju lorong rumahnya. "Jangan bilang..—"

"Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, baka!" bantah Itachi, sewot.

"Kau yakin?" Sasuke meragukan ucapan anikinya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah.

"Ya, aku sangat yakin." Itachi membetulkan kemejanya.

Sasuke melengos pergi, meninggalkan Itachi, sesaat setelah berkata, "Hati-hati aniki, kita hanya_ dititipi_.."

Itachi diam. Terpekur sendiri. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Mengenyahkan semua yang terpikirkan olehnya, tadi.

*

Siang ini Hinata sendirian dirumah, seperti biasa. Karena beberapa hari ini Itachi sudah memberikan sebuah tugas padanya, yaitu membersihkan rumah selama Itachi atau Sasuke tak ada dirumah. Jadi yang Hinata lakukan sekarang adalah menyapu. Setelah menyapu kamarnya dan kamar Sasuke, Hinata masuk kekamar Itachi, berniat membereskan kamar itu.

Kamar dengan luas 3x4 meter itu sangat rapi. Hinata tak ambil pusing. Disapunya lantai ruangan itu. Karena melihat ada debu yang muncul disekuitar kasur berukuran king size itu, Hinata berjongkok untuk menyapu bagian bawahnya. Gadis itu terkejut ketika melihat secarik kertas tercecer dibawah kasur. Ia mengarahkan sapunya, dan membawa kertas itu keluar dari bawah kasur. Hinata memungut kertas itu, membuka lipatan kertas itu. Sebuah foto rupanya. Dan Hinata begitu terkejut sampai ia tak sadar kalau mulutnya menganga. "Ini.."

Foto seorang gadis yang sedang tersenyum, tapi tak melihat kearah kamera, berambut merah muda, mata jadeitnya menyorot bahagia, membuatnya tampak bersinar. Hinata melafalkan nama gadis itu, "Sakura.."

Bagaimana foto Sakura bisa berada di kamar Itachi? Sementara Sakura adalah pacar dari Sasuke, yang notabene adalah adik dari Itachi. Sungguh suatu hal ganjil yang tidak ingin Hinata usik lebih jauh. Hinata memilih menyimpan foto itu disaku celana pendek ungunya, dan mengembalikannya pada Itachi saat ia pulang nanti.

TING! TONG!

Hinata tersentak. Ia segera berlari kearah pintu masuk. Lalu membuka pintunya. "Ya?"

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda berdiri didepan pintu, tersenyum kearah Hinata. "Hai, Hinata-chan!"

Dada Hinata berdegup kencang. Bagaimana tidak, baru saja Hinata menemukan fotonya dibawah kasur Itachi, lalu sekarang gadis ini muncul dihadapannya. Suatu kebetulan yang 'manis'. "Eh, Sakura-chan.. Ayo masuk.."

Hinata segera menutup pintu, saat gadis pink ini masuk. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Hanya berniat mengunjungimu.. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa kesepian.." ucap Sakura, sambil melirik jahil kearah Hinata, lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan,"dan sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan.."

"Ayo duduk, biar kusiapkan minumnya dulu.." ucap Hinata, mendoro tubuh Sakura yang sedikit lebih besar darinya, kearah sofa bernuansa biru diruang keluarga.

"Tidak usah repot, Hinata-chan.." ucap Sakura, terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

Hinata mengambil dua buah gelas didapur, dan mengisinya dengan jus jeruk dari kulkas. Ia lalu kembali menghampiri Sakura sambil membawa dua gelas berisi jus jeruk itu. "Mau bertanya apa Sakura?"

"Kapan kau akan masuk kuliah lagi?" tanya Sakura dengan senyumannya, lalu mengambil gelas yang disodorkan Hinata padanya. "Terima kasih.."

"Sama-sama.. Hem, aku tidak tau bisa melanjutkan kuliah lagi apa tidak. Soalnya kan kau tau sendiri, sekarang aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk bayar uang kuliah.." ucap Hinata, lalu duduk disamping Sakura.

"Sayang sekali padahal. Kau gadis yang paling cerdas di angkatan kita.." Sakura lalu menyesap jus jeruknya.

"Kau tidak kuliah? Karena sepertinya Sasuke belum pulang.." ucap Hinata, berbasa basi, mencairkan suasana.

"Aku sudah tidak ada mata kuliah lagi. Kan berbeda dengan jurusan Arsitektur.." Sakura terkekeh kecil.

Tiba-tiba pintu masuk terbuka. Hinata terkejut. Rasa-rasanya ia sudah mengunci pintunya. Lalu bagaimana bisa ada orang yang menerobos masuk?

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang, mengenakan kemeja putih, tampak terkejut melihat seorang tamu ada di ruang keluarganya. "Sa-Sakura.."

Hinata menggenggam gelas berisi jus jeruknya keras. Dihadapannya kini berdiri Itachi Uchiha. Kok bisa ya, baru tadi Hinata menemukan foto Sakura di kamar Itachi, dan Sakura pun datang kerumahnya. Dan sekarang, si pemilik kamar pun datang. Suatu kebetulan yang sangat 'cantik'.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil barang yang tertinggal di kamar. Kalian lanjutkan saja." Itachi bergegas masuk kedalam lorong yang akan menghubungkannya dengan kamarnya. Sementara Hinata merasa ini saat yang tepat untuk menyerahkan benda yang ia temui di kamar Itachi tadi.

Hinata mengejar Itachi cepat ke kamarnya. "Ano, Itachi-nii.."

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Itachi, kini berdiri dengan jarak 1 meter dari Hinata.

Ragu-ragu Hinata mengeluarkan foto tadi dengan lipatan yang sama. Lalu menyodorkannya kearah Itachi. "I-ini tadi aku menemukannya di bawah kasur saat—"

BRAK!

Itachi memukul tembok di belakang Hinata keras, membuat gadis itu serentak mundur kebelakang, menabrak tembok. Dadanya berdegup sangat kencang. Seluruh badannya gemetaran. Matanya terpejam takut. Itachi merebut foto di tangan Hinata, lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku celananya. Semburat kemerahan muncul di pipi gadis lembut ini, membuatnya terlihat manis. Itachi mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga kanan Hinata. Lalu berbisik pelan, "Anggap saja kau tak pernah melihat foto ini, kalau masih ingin aku bersikap baik padamu. Oke?"

Hinata mengangguk patuh. Matanya yang terbuka sedikit, menatap mata onyx Itachi takut-takut. "Ba-baik!"

Itachi menurunkan tangannya, membalik badannya, mengambil barang yang tadi ia cari. Lalu berjalan melewati Hinata yang masih diam terpaku. Dadanya masih berdegup kencang. Wajahnya kini menyamai merahnya tomat favorit Sasuke. "A-ada apa sih.. Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan seperti ini?"

Hinata lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Itachi, menemui Sakura yang bingung akan perubahan sikap Hinata. "Ada apa Hinata?"

Mata Hinata membulat. Apa harus ia katakan kalau tadi Itachi mengancamnya? Hinata lalu menggeleng pelan, memaksakan senyumannya. "Tidak ada apa-apa.."

Sakura hanya diam sambil menatap curiga kearah sahabatnya. Ia tahu kalau gadis dihadapannya ini tidak pandai berbohong. Tapi Sakura memilih tidak mengorek keterangannya lebih jauh. Ia anggap itu tanda kalau Hinata menginginkan privacy.

***To Be Continue***

**Minaaaaa-saaaan .**

**Apa chapter ini membingungkan?**

**Saya sengaja membuatnya jadi seperti ini hahahaha *dilempar bakiak***

**Untuk chapter 2 ini, saya putuskan konflik mulai bermunculan. Tapi saya masih terpaku pada chapter 1. Apakah alurnya menjadi kecepatan? Atau malah ceritanya jadi Gaje?**

**Apakah banyak typo? Baik di chapter ini dan sebelumnya? Gomeeeeen DX saya cerobooooh un! Gomen! Saya tidak pernah bisa lepas dari typo dan kawan-kawan un! *Deidara mode on—diledakin Dei***

**Dan, apa Hinata, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sui, Kin dan Kiba jadi OOC? Gomen! Saya membutuhkan OOC mereka untuk fic ini XD saya harap tidak ada yang marah *ditimpuk keyboard***

**Sankyuuuu pada yang sudah review, saya haturkan terima kasih yang amat sangat, telah bersedia baca fic abal ini XD gomen dan arigatou!**

**Mau balas reviewer yang ngga log in dulu sebentar..**

**Mugiwara Piratez : Yang senpai review ini chapter 1 XD ini baru chapter 2 nya XD NaruHina? *ngelirik keatas* saya tidak menentukan pairing disini, biar readers tebak sendiri apa pairingnya XD *dilempar bakiak* ada yang Yaoi, tapi masih disembunyikan. Bisa menebaknya? Ehehe XD Naruto mahluk yang menyerang keluarga Hinata? o.O entahlah, coba tanya authornya –lu authornya! Fic NaruHina? Berilah kesempatan pada Itachi dan Sai, kasihan mereka *dikeroyok rame-rame* seperti yang saya bilang, saya tidak memberi tahu pairing sebenarnya disini XD sankyu sudah review, review lagi?**

**Sabaku no Yaara Hyuuga : sankyuuu sudah review. Uwooo senpai memakai nama pacarku, Sabaku no Gaara *dikeroyok rame-rame* penasaran? Penasaran? Dan apa dengan adanya chapter ini jadi penasaran? *dirajam* petunjuk? Asik! Sepertinya senpai melihat petunjuk yang ku bubuhkan! XD ini sudah update! Review lagi?**

**AmellCIchan : sankyuu sudah review X3 uwoo benarkah? Sankyuuuuuu XD tidak sia-sia aku datang ke *piiiip* hahaha XD kenapa Naru takut Hinata menyesal? Wah itu jawabannya ada di final chapter! Jadi senpai bersabarlah, tunggu sampai final chapter ada XD *dirajam* wah jangan panggil senpai! DX aku masih newbie kok X3 ini sudah update! Review lagi?**

**Chido daidai-iro : sankyuuuuu sudah review! Keren? Sankyuuuuuuuuu XD naruto vampire? o.O sepertinya ngga ada vampire disini.. :D wooooh okee tidak akan hilang! Sip sip! Memang sama XD waaaah, bagaimana ini? Tentang Yaoi itu sih sudah menjadi ide pokok, jadi tidak bisa dihilangkan! Gomen! Diusahakan ngga terlalu terasa deh yaoinya DX gomen ya mengecewakan DX ini sudah update, review lagi?**

**Cha2-chan : asik sankyuu sudah review lagi XD hahahah loh kok begonoh? Wakakakak XD tenang saja, dia kubuat tetap POLOS, dan mesumnya ngga kebangetan *dirajam Naruto* ini sudah update! Review lagi?**

**cassiopeia : sankyuuuu sudah review lagi XD iya ada Sai! Ada Sai! *nunjuk-nunjuk Sai* waaah tentu dia akan nongol lagi XD tenang sajaaa XD di chapter 2 ini nongol lagi kan? Hehehe XD Naruto? Entahlah.. saya masih bingung *plak! Author abal!* ini akhirnya pairnya apa ya? entahlah, saya ngga menentukan pairing disini, jadi silahkan menebak-nebak XD *dikeroyok rame-rame* ini sudah update! Review lagi?**

**Naoki Orihara : aaah namamu ganti lagi, Nao-chan.. sankyuu sudah review yaa XD kau baik deh *plak!* ini sudah update, review lagi?**

**Saya Haturkan Sankyuuuuu yang berlipat lipat kaya origami *plak* kepada : Mugiwara Piratez, Sabaku no Yaara Hyuuga, Shiroi Yuri, AmellCIchan, Fujimoto Izumi, Chido dai-dai iro, Cha2-chan, cassiopeia, Naoki Orihara, Haruchi Nigiyama, Ryuku S. A .J, Ninja-edit. Serta reviewers yang sudah mereview Prolognya X3**

**Sudah un, Sudah! Tidak akan banyak bicara lagi, Cuma mau minta sejumput review XD bagi yang berkenan. Sankyuu sudah review dan baca XD mohon bimbingan kedepannya X3 **

**Mina-san, mind to Review? X3**


	4. Chapter 3 : The First Pedals

**Tsukimori Family Production**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Presenting : HIM**

**Warning : OOC (dicoba untuk tidak OOC), AU, BL, abal, (sekali lagi) ada DEATH CHARA, gagu Hinata sedikit berkurang, umur Hinata 20 tahun. Don't Like, Don't read. Mary-sue.**

**Rated : T (semi M)**

**Genre : Angst/Tragedy/Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Hurt/Comfort (segala aja diborong)**

**Inspirited by : Daddy Long Legs**

**A/N : Di chapter ini, drama sangat mencuat (menurut saya) harap dimaklumi kenapa saya mengambil genre drama disini :p **

**-**

**Happy Reading!**

**-**

**

-

**Chapter 3 : The First Pedals**

-

Setelah insiden Hinata-menemukan-foto-Sakura-dibawah-ranjang-Itachi, Itachi terlihat lebih angkuh dan dingin ketimbang Sasuke. Dan Hinata jadi merutuk dirinya sendiri karena hal ini. Malah sekarang si sulung Uchiha itu jadi sering keluar malam, dan jarang sekali pulang ke rumah. Dan Hinata yakin seratus persen kalau itu bukan karena insiden foto itu. Ralat, Sembilan puluh lima persen. Gadis ini masih merasa bersalah.

Mau tak mau, Hinata yang lumayan jago memasak ini menggantikan tugas Itachi. Dan voila, hampir semua tugas rumah tangga ia yang kerjakan. Dan sepertinya, pembagian tugas yang dibuat Itachi itu menghilang begitu saja. Sementara si bungsu tetap cuek, tak perduli dengan apa yang ingin Hinata lakukan. Menurutnya mungkin, Hinata sekarang jadi _tau diri_, karena ia tinggal dirumah orang lain.

Hinata sangat menikmati pekerjaannya. Setidaknya ini bisa dia lakukan untuk berterima kasih pada duo Uchiha bersaudara ini. Hinata kali ini sendirian lagi dirumah. Yah, sudah sepantasnya. Sasuke masuk kuliah siang, dan pasti akan pulang menjelang malam. Sementara Itachi, sepertinya Hinata belum mau memikirkan orang itu lagi. Hinata menyimpan sapunya, ia lalu duduk di sofa depan televisi, menyalakan televisinya. Ia lalu merubah-rubah chanel televisi, sampai ia menemukan acara berita.

"Pagi ini, gadis yang diketahui bernama Karin (20), ditemukan tewas di kamar apartemennya, dengan kehilangan banyak darah. Tubuhnya nyaris kering tanpa setetes darah pun. Kulitnya sangat pucat. Dilehernya ditemukan dua lubang kecil seperti luka tusuk yang sejajar.."

Hinata menutup mulut dengan tangannya kanannya secara reflek. Rasa-rasanya seperti mual. Saat layar televisi menunjukan pas foto seorang gadis berambut merah dengan mata yang juga merah, saat itulah tanpa sadar Hinata menggumamkan namanya, "Karin-chan.."

Ya, Hinata mengenal Karin. Karin adalah teman pertamanya sewaktu menginjak tahun pertama di Universitas Konoha ini. Karin gadis yang baik, tak jarang pemuda yang menyukai dirinya. Namun setelah menginjak tahun ke dua, Karin seperti mengucilkan diri. Ia tak lagi berbaur dengan teman-temannya, tak terkecuali Hinata. Sedih? Sudah pasti. Karin berharga dimata gadis lavender ini.

"Pemakaman gadis bernama Karin ini akan dilangsungkan siang ini pukul 14.00. Sekian sekilas berita dari Konoha News. Sampai jumpa."

Hinata mematikan televisi itu. Ia lalu meletakkan remotenya kembali keatas meja, lalu melirik kearah jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding sebelah kiri. 12.48. Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Aku harus datang ke pemakaman Karin!"

"Untuk apa datang? Bukankah dia menjauhimu?"

Mata lavender sang gadis terbelalak. Perlahan ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang berbicara begitu sarkastik. Mulut Hinata menganga, lalu dengan cepat ia menyebutkan identitas si tukang interupsi. "Itachi-nii.."

"Tidak usah datang, Hinata. tidak ada gunanya untukmu," ucap si sulung Uchiha lagi, penuh nada penekanan pada setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Kapan Itachi-nii masuk? Rasa-rasanya aku sudah mengunci pintunya.." dahi Hinata berkerut, tangan kanannya mencengkram erat t-shirt abu-abu bagian dadanya. "Waktu Sakura datang juga begini.."

"Barusan. Kau terlalu asik menonton, hingga tak mendengar aku masuk.." jelas Itachi, ia lalu berjalan kearah Hinata, membuat gadis ini sedikit takut. "Waktu itu aku membawa kunci cadangan.. Kau lupa aku memiliki kunci cadangan?"

"Aku _yakin _aku tak dengar apa pun, Nii-san.." ucap Hinata, kali ini menekankan pelafalannya pada kata 'yakin'.

"Err.." Itachi menggeram pelan, lalu berdiri tepat dihadapan Hinata yang masih terduduk diam. "Terima saja jawabanku kenapa sih? Kau begitu rumit!"

"Karena memang jawaban Nii-san tidak logis, makanya aku tak percaya.." bela Hinata, walau nyalinya nyaris ciut tatkala berhadapan begini dengan Itachi.

"Logis? Bukankah cara berpikir wanita itu melalui perasaan, bukan dengan logika?" kini si sulung Uchiha menyerang. Ia menurunkan badannya, berjongkok didepan Hinata, hingga kini mata lavender dan onyx itu saling bertatapan.

"Ng.." Hinata sedikit tersentak dengan sikap Itachi. "Itu memang benar tapi aku bukanlah wanita seperti itu. Aku selalu berpikiran logis, sebelum mengambil tindakan."

"Pantas ya kau mendapat peringkat pertama. Aku jarang menemukan gadis pintar sepertimu. Cantik pula.." Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

Pipi Hinata merona kemerahan. "Ma-maksud Nii-san apa?"

"Tidak ada.." Itachi mendekat kearah Hinata, membuat gadis ini sontak mundur kebelakang hingga menabrak sandaran sofa.

"I-Itachi-nii, aku sarankan nii-san jangan macam-macam.. A-atau aku akan berteriak!" Hinata mengancam dengan nada suara parau, ketakutan setengah mati.

"A-a!" Itachi berdecak usil. "Kau tak akan berteriak jika mulutmu kusumpal."

"Err.." Hinata menggeram, sementara Itachi semakin mendekat. Tak disangka, tetesan air mangalir membentuk anak sungai pada pipi merona Hinata. Tapi itu tak membuat Itachi berhenti. Lalu detik-detik saat bibir mereka akan bersentuhan, seseorang menginterupsi.

"Berhenti, Uchiha. Atau aku harus menyerangmu sekarang juga?"

Itachi dengan malas menoleh, menatap seorang pemuda berambut hitam. Mata onyxnya menyorot marah, seperti mengatakan maju-sedikit-lagi-kubunuh-kau. Pemuda itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, sementara telapak tangannya terkepal erat, siap menonjok pemuda Uchiha ini jika berani maju barang satu millimeter saja. "Ah, Sai.."

"Menjauh dari Hinata, sekarang juga!" seru Sai marah, tiba-tiba sang Uchiha terdorong keras jauh kesisi kanan Hinata, lalu menabrak tembok. Kedua mata Hinata terbelalak. _'Kenapa Itachi-nii terpental? Oleh siapa? Tak mungkin oleh Sai! Dia ada di jarak kurang lebih 5 meter dari kami tadi..'_

Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, badannya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Sai segera menghampiri gadis yang tengah gemetaran di sofa itu, lalu dengan cepat menghapus anak sungai yang mengalir sedari tadi. "Tenang, Hinata.."

Itachi mencoba bangkit, ia menyanggakan tangan kirinya pada tembok dibelakangnya. "Grr! Kau perusak, Sai!"

"Secuil pun aku tidak mau kau atau siapa pun menyentuh Hinata!" ucap Sai lagi, lalu berdiri kembali. Sementara sang gadis masih terdiam. Terlalu terkejut. Hal nonsense didepan matanya pun tak ayal membuat dirinya semakin ketakutan.

Itachi mengacungkan tangannya, menunjuk kearah Sai, lalu dengan cepat pemuda tampan ini terlempar jauh kebelakang, menyisakan retakan kecil pada tembok dibelakangnya. "Ceh!"

"Tak cukupkah Karin? Kau ingin ada yang lain?"

Semuanya terkejut, tak terkecuali. Semuanya menatap kearah pemuda berambut putih kebiruan yang dengan santai melenggang masuk melalui koridor kecil menuju ruang keluarga ini. Mata violetnya memandang kearah Itachi, penuh dengan sorot kebencian. "Apa kematian Karin itu, tak membuatmu sedikit takut?"

Kedua tangan Itachi mengepal erat disamping tubuhnya. Mata yang sedari tadi hitam, entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi kemerahan. "Suigetsu.."

"Harus ku akui, kalau kau memang berani menentang peraturan. Tapi itu tak membuatku untuk diam diatas semua yang kau lakukan, Uchiha Itachi.." ucap Suigetsu lagi dengan tenangnya. Seakan pemuda bermata merah itu tak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhnya.

"Pernah berpikir kalau kami lebih memilih _Dewan_ ketimbang teman sendiri?" Sai kini bersua, setelah diam beberapa saat, memperhatikan kemana Suigetsu membawa pembicaraan.

"Bahkan seekor _anjing_ pun tau kapan bagi dirinya untuk menunjukan taringnya.." ucap Suigetsu dengan nada melecehkan. Itachi hanya terdiam, ia tak bisa _bergerak_ bebas lagi sekarang.

Sai beralih ke sisi Hinata. Dengan senyum hangatnya ia berkata, "Mulai saat ini kau akan tinggal ditempat lain."

"Berhenti disitu atau aku akan berteriak?"

Suigetsu, Itachi, apalagi Sai, semuanya tertegun mendengar ancaman itu keluar dari mulut Hinata. "Hinata? Kenapa?"

"Ini tidak logis. Tolong jelaskan padaku." Hinata menunduk. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut. "Itachi-nii dan Sai terlempar padahal tak ada seorang pun yang memukul, hanya menggerakan tangan diudara.."

Suigetsu terdiam. Itachi mendelik kesal kearah gadis berambut indigo ini. Sementara Sai hanya diam, menatap gadis dihadapannya tanpa ekspresi. "Kau tidak perlu tau!"

"Aku perlu tau keadaan disekelilingku!" seru Hinata lagi, kini mata lavendernya menatap langsung kedalam bola mata onyx Sai.

"Ada apa ini?"

Mereka berempat menoleh kearah seorang pemuda yang baru masuk, berambut raven dengan bola mata onyx. Tatapan mata seperti merendahkan menyorot dari mata onyxnya. "Bisa jelaskan?"

"Itachi menyerang Hinata," ucap Suigetsu, penuh nada penudingan. Tudingan yang benar dan tak mengada-ada.

Sementara Itachi hanya diam, memandang adiknya dengan tatapan ragu. Hinata terdiam, namun kakinya masih bergetar hebat. Sepertinya masih terkejut dan takut akan kejadian yang barusan ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Atau malah, ia merasa takut kepada 4 orang pemuda dihadapannya?

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan tangan kanannya. "Apa boleh buat. Hinata tak bisa lagi tinggal disini.."

Suigetsu dan Sai mengangguk puas. Sementara Itachi hanya bisa merutuki ketiga pemuda dihadapannya. Hinata menarik lengan baju Sai. "Jelaskan.."

"Kalau kau mau hidup tenang, sebaiknya tidak usah tau ya?" bujuk Sai, namun seperti mengancam.

Hinata hanya diam, memilih tak mengutarakan apa yang ada diotaknya. Hinata melirik kearah Itachi. Mata onyx Itachi yang sudah kembali seperti semula, menatap Hinata. Matanya seperti mengatakan maaf-janji-tak-akan-ku-ulangi.

"Jika Naruto atau Kakashi-sensei tau, kau sudah habis, Itachi.." ucap Suigetsu, lalu tersenyum, menunjukan taringnya. Dan ucapan Suigetsu pun mampu menarik perhatian lebih dari Hinata. Apa semua ini berhubungan dengan Naruto dan salah seorang sensei-nya di Konoha University?

"Sasuke, kami permisi dulu. Terimakasih telah menjaga Hinata, dan berusaha mengingatkan kakakmu tentang narulinya. Maaf merepotkan, permisi.." Sai berucap sambil menarik tangan Hinata agar gadis itu mengekor, mengikuti dua pemuda yang sudah mendahuluinya.

Sepeninggal Sai, Suigetsu dan Hinata, Sasuke dan Itachi masih dalam keadaan yang sama. Sampai seseorang diantara mereka memecah keheningan. "Gomen. _Baunya _sangat mengoda.."

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu waktu itu, tapi kau bilang tidak. Ya aku percaya. Tapi nyatanya kau memang menginginkannya.." Sasuke berkata dengan tenang.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menekan _hasrat_ ini!" seru Itachi, lalu dalam sekejap mata, ia menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke. Sungguh hal yang sangat mustahil dilakukan oleh manusia biasa.

Sasuke tak perduli. Ia lalu berjalan kearah kamarnya, mencoba menikmati liburan kecil karena kelas hari ini dibatalkan. Ia lalu tersenyum simpul mengingat-ingat ucapan anikinya barusan. "Ceh! Bagaimana bisa merasakan? Aku bukan bagian dari _bangsamu _ataupun _bangsa _Naruto.."

-

*

-

"Apa Hinata bisa menumpang disini sementara waktu?"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap pemuda berambut hitam dihadapannya aneh. "Apa kau bilang barusan?"

"Apa—" sebelum Sai selesai mengulangi ucapannya, Hinata dengan cepat menyela.

"Tidak usah." Hinata menggeleng keras, sambil menarik lengan t-shirt Sai. "Aku sudah banyak merepotkan kalian. Nanti siang aku akan ambil tabungan keluargaku di bank. Kalian tidak usah pusing-pusing memikirkan aku."

"Hinata.." gumam Sai pelan. Ia turut merasa bersalah juga.

"Nanti aku antar, mau?" tawar Sakura kepada sahabat baiknya ini.

Hinata menggeleng. Lalu tersenyum manis, membalas senyuman Sakura. "Tidak usah. Nanti kan kau ada kelas siang. Jangan sampai bolos. Aku juga kemungkinan akan cari apartemen dan lowongan kerja. Ini akan memakan waktu lama.."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu.. Kalian mau masuk dulu, Sai, Hinata?" ucap Sakura, lalu melirik Suigetsu yang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya. "Sui-nii mau masuk dulu?"

Sai menggeleng pelan. "Aku ada tugas kuliah yang harus ku kerjakan, batas waktunya besok."

Suigetsu ikut menggeleng. "Aku mau pulang."

Sakura beralih menatap gadis berambut indigo yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya. "Kalau Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja! Kau ini, seperti baru mengenal aku saja.." ucap Sakura, lalu menggandeng tangan kiri Hinata. Hinata pun tersenyum manis menanggapinya.

Suigetsu menarik bahu Sai. Ia lalu tersenyum kearah dua gadis cantik yang memandanginya, memperlihatkan taringnya. "Err, kami permisi dulu ya? kalau ada apa-apa kalian bisa menelpon kami.."

Sakura mengangguk, sementara Hinata hanya terdiam menatap dua orang pemuda yang kini sudah bergerak menjauh dari rumah Sakura. Sakura melirik kearah Hinata. Entah mengapa, perasaan Sakura jadi tidak enak saat memandangi mata sendu milik Hinata. "Hinata?"

"Eng?" Hinata menoleh kearah Sakura. Ia lalu tersenyum kembali. "Kenapa?"

"Ayo masuk! Sepertinya semua baju yang kau pakai itu milik Sasuke atau Itachi ya?" tanya Sakura, sambil menilik-nilik t-shirt Hinata yang terlihat sangat kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya.

Hinata tercekat mendengar nama Itachi. Lalu dengan cepat ia enyahkan pikirannya itu, dan menggantinya dengan nyengir kuda. "Bukan. Ini milik Naruto.. Itu juga kata Itachi-nii.."

"Oh ya?" Sakura tersenyum jahil mendengarnya. "Bisa jadi si Naruto itu menyukaimu.."

"Tentu saja!" mata lavendernya menggerling. "Kalau tidak suka untuk apa ia menjadi temanku?"

Sakura tersenyum terpaksa sambil menatap Hinata dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Ada satu hal sepertinya yang ia lupakan dari gadis ini. "Err.. Maksudku bukan itu.."

"Jadi apa?" tanya Hinata, dengan mata yang membulat besar. Ia benar-benar tak tahu arah jalannya pembicaraan gadis berambut merah muda ini.

Sakura membisiki telinga si gadis lavender itu, hingga membuat wajah Hinata dipenuhi semburat merah muda. Sakura tersenyum, berharap Hinata mengerti. Tapi bukan jawaban yang Sakura dapat, melainkan..

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

-

*

-

Seorang pemuda berambut cepak pirang berdiri didepan kios hotdog yang terletak didepan sebuah bank. Pemuda dengan cardigan panjang bertopi berwarna abu-abu itu melahap gigitan terakhir hotdognya, dan membuang tisunya ke tempat sampah terdekat. T-shirt putih yang ia gunakan sepertinya terkena mayonise, lalu dengan cepat pemuda itu merogoh saku celana pendek hitam di bagian belakangnya untuk mengambil sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih gading. Mata ocean bluenya menatap kesekeliling, lalu berhenti pada sosok berambut indigo panjang yang terlihat linglung ditengah kerumunan banyak orang. "Loh? Hinata?"

Setelah memasukan kembali sapu tangannya, ia segera berlari menghampiri Hinata, namun sepertinya ia sedikit terlambat, karena sang gadis kini dikelilingi tiga orang pemuda bertubuh kekar yang terlihat seperti menggodanya. Naruto tak ambil pusing, segera saja ia berlari kearah pemuda-pemuda bertampang preman mesum itu, dan menepuk bahu dari salah satu diantara mereka.

Pemuda yang ditepuk bahunya oleh Naruto, menatap Naruto sangar. Banyak sekali piercing di wajahnya. "Apa-apaan ini? Kau siapa? Mau mengganggu kami?"

Pemuda yang satu lagi, yang berdiri disebelah kanan pemuda piercing ini, memamerkan tubuh kekarnya pada Naruto. Namun tak sedikitpun rasa takut diperlihatkan oleh Naruto. "Jangan ganggu cewekku!"

"Cewekmu?" pemuda berpiercing itu melirik kearah Hinata.

"Sudahlah Pein, Juugo, kita pergi saja.." ajak pemuda berambut jabrik dengan wajah mirip ikan.

"Ah, Kisame, kau tidak asik!" ucap pemuda bertubuh kekar yang berada disebelah kanan Pein.

"Juugo, Pein, dan Kisame ya?" Naruto menyebutkan nama dari ketiga orang tadi. Ia lalu menarik tangannya, mengepalkan erat, membuat bunyi gemeretuk keluar dari kedua tangannya. "Sudah lama ya, eh?"

"Hn?" Pein menatap Naruto bingung, namun saat mata Naruto berubah menjadi seperti mata kucing, saat itulah seluruh tubuh Pein bergetar. "Na-Naruto.."

"Err," geram Juugo, lalu segera menarik Pein yang masih gemetaran pergi, mengikuti arah pergi Kisame. "Cih! Kami pergi dulu!"

Mata Naruto berubah, menjadi biru kembali. Ia lalu menatap Hinata yang masih kebingungan dengan peristiwa barusan. "Err, Naruto.."

"Hehe.." Naruto cengengesan. Lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan cepat, takut-takut Hinata membahas tentang tiga preman tadi. "Kau mau kemana Hinata?"

"Aku baru saja dari bank.." ucap Hinata pelan, "aku mau mencari kost-an dan lowongan pekerjaan sekarang.."

"Kost-an?" tanya Naruto bingung. "Eng, bukannya kau tinggal dirumah Uchiha?"

"Sudah tidak lagi.." ucap Hinata, lalu tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto, dengan nada curiga.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.." ucap Hinata, dan terlihat sekali ia menutupi sesuatu.

"Err," Naruto bergumam, memilih tidak memaksa Hinata untuk menceritakan hal itu. Tapi jujur ia sangat penasaran. "Kost-an ya?"

"Iya!" sahut Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di apartemenku?" tawar Naruto, membuat alis Hinata terangkat sebelah. Buru-buru Naruto menambahkan, "apartemen ku jarang ku pakai! Kalau mau kau bisa tinggal disana.."

"Memangnya Naruto tinggal dimana sekarang?" tanya gadis lavender ini bingung.

"Dulu aku memang tinggal di apartemen itu. Tapi setelah banyak yang terjadi, aku tinggal dirumah orang tuaku.." ucap Naruto, lalu menarik tangan Hinata. "Kita cari sebuah café yu? Sudah lama tak bertemu, banyak yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu.."

"Oke.." ucap Hinata setuju, tak sadar pembicaraannya dialihkan oleh pemuda bermata safir ini. Degup jantungnya pun cukup untuk memanipulasi otaknya, agar tidak fokus. Diperlakukan manis oleh Naruto, membuat si gadis lavender ini sedikit canggung. Atau malah, sangat canggung. Err, ralat, lebih dari sangat canggung.

"Oh ya, kemarin aku dititipi surat oleh Tsunade-sama.." ucap Naruto, lalu tangannya merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan benda yang dimaksud, "ini untukmu, katanya.."

"Tsunade-sama itu, kepala yayasan Konoha University kan?" tanya Hinata, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Iya," jawab Naruto pelan, lalu melepaskan tautan tangan mereka berdua, membiarkan Hinata dengan leluasa membuka surat tersebut.

Hinata menyobek amplopnya perlahan, lalu mengeluarkan kertas yang menjadi intinya. Degup jantungnya terasa semakin keras, saat perlahan ia membaca tulisan yang tertera didalam surat. "Karena semua biaya yang diperlukan sudah dilunasi, kami bermaksud memanggil kembali nona Hinata Hyuuga untuk kembali mengikuti kegiatan belajar di Konoha University.."

Mata Hinata berbinar-binar membaca kalimat itu, tanpa sadar ia menangis bahagia. "Hue.."

"Eh loh? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Naruto bingung, kedua tangannya memegang bahu Hinata. "Ayolah jangan menangis.."

"Aku menangis karena bahagia, Naruto.." ucap Hinata disela tangisannya. Ia tak menyangka ada orang yang begitu baik, membayarkan semua biaya kuliahnya sampai ia nantinya meraih gelar sarjana. Maka ia pun terus menangis, kalau bisa ia ingin berteriak bebas.

Naruto menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya, mengelus-elus rambut indigo Hinata. "Sudah ya, kalau senang bukan artinya kau harus menangis.."

"Naruto, untuk apa kau memelukku?" tanya Hinata polos. Lalu tangisannya pun terhenti. Entah karena apa, setiap Naruto memeluknya, Hinata selalu merasa tenang.

"Untuk menghentikan tangisanmu.." ucap Naruto dengan senyum jahil tersungging di bibir tipisnya, "dan ternyata memang berhasil kan?"

"Ngh.." Hinata hanya bergumam sambil tersenyum kearah pemuda berambut pirang cepak dihadapannya, "ada-ada saja.."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, sedikit kekecawaan muncul di benak Hinata. Blue ocean dan lavender itu saling beradu. Perpaduan warna yang sangat indah. "Sekarang yang perlu kau pikirkan dan kau kerjakan, adalah belajar dan merawat diri serta apartemen ku. Tidak usah berpikiran untuk bekerja.."

"Tapi nanti kalau uang tabunganku habis bagaimana? Kan nanti aku juga yang susah.." bela Hinata, bingung.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto lembut, mata safir nya menatap lekat kedalam bola mata putih keunguan Hinata, "masalah seperti itu, kau tidak usah khawatir ya?"

Hinata menggeleng lembut. "Ta-tapi—"

"Ssstt.." Naruto menempatkan telunjuk tangan kanannya di bibir ranum Hinata, membuat gadis lavender ini merasa jantungnya seakan-akan ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Si pemuda bermata safir ini tersenyum, "Jangan banyak tapi-tapian. Ikuti saja ya?"

Hinata diam. Antara mengeleng dan mengangguk. Dan kemudian, dengan terpaksa ia mengangguk patuh pada si pemuda pirang. Naruto tersenyum lega. "Bagus! Nah, sekarang mari tengok tempat tinggal barumu!"

Jantung Hinata berdegup sangat kencang ketika pemuda ini tersenyum amat manis, membuat semburat merah dipipinya semakin parah, bahkan sampai telinganya pun memerah. _'Astaga Kami-sama..'_

Dan saat itu lah, si gadis berambut indigo ini menyadari sesuatu dibalik kelemotannya yang sudah sangat akut. _'Aku rasa aku menyukai Naruto, seperti yang Sakura katakan..'_

"..ta? Hinata? Hinata, kau melamun?"

Mata lavendernya kembali menatap pemuda disampingnya yang sedang menggamit lembut tangan kanannya. "Err, maaf.. Tadi apa yang kau bicarakan, Naruto?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya.." mata blue ocean itu menggerling, "bertanya kenapa wajahmu merah sekali. Disini sangat panas ya?"

"Gyaaaaaaaaa—! jangan lihat aku!" seru si gadis lavender, lalu dengan cepat berjongkok, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hah?" si pemuda pirang ini terkejut dengan aksi spontan Hinata. dalam hatinya ia merutuki kenapa ia sepolos itu bertanya kepada Hinata. ia lalu berjongkok didepan Hinata. "Err, sudahlah.. Aku sudah melihatnya.."

"Aku malu.. Banyak orang.." ucap Hinata lagi, wajahnya masih ditutupi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau malu, berlindung saja padaku!" ucap Naruto lantang. Seperti tak ada keraguan.

Si gadis lavender pun lalu mengintip pemuda bermata safir dihadapannya. "Berlindung? Bagaimana?"

SREET!!

Tanpa disangka, pemuda bermata safir ini menarik Hinata kearahnya, membuat si gadis berdiri dengan tatapan mata terkejut, lalu dengan _casual_ meletakkan tangannya di bahu kiri Hinata, sementara wajah Hinata yang merah bukan main itu bersembunyi disela-sela cardigan abu-abunya. "Begini, tidak kelihatan kan?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, mencoba meredam degup jantungnya yang luar biasa keras, seperti ada speaker di telinganya yang mengeluarkan suara degup jantungnya. Dalam hatinya Hinata berharap Naruto tak mendengarnya.

Si pemuda berambut pirang ini menuntun Hinata berjalan kearah café favoritenya. Semburat merah muda kecil muncul dipipinya sejak tadi, hanya saja tak ada yang menyadarinya. Degup jantungnya sudah seperti di pompa seratus kali lebih cepat, mustahil Naruto berharap agar si gadis dalam dekapannya ini tak mendengarnya. Sementara kepala gadis itu terletak sangat dekat dengan dadanya.

Apa Naruto harus menyesali tindakannya, atau malah bersyukur?

Lagi-lagi si pemuda bermata safir itu menggeleng keras, tentu Hinata tak dapat melihatnya. Dalam hatinya ia bersungguh-sungguh, akan menjaga gadis itu, merawatnya, dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia miliki.

Lebay?

Itulah kelebay-an Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kenapa, Naruto?"

Naruto kembali melirik gadis dalam dekapannya. "Err, ya apa, Hinata?"

"Kenapa wajahmu merah?" tanya Hinata, membalas kelakuan nakal Naruto tadi.

"Err.." Naruto bergumam. "Err.. Sudah jangan dibahas! Eh, itu café-nya!"

Lalu mereka berdua pun segera beranjak masuk kedalam café. Hinata tersenyum lembut. ada satu hal lagi yang ia ketahui hari ini.

Hinata dan Naruto masuk kedalam café itu. Café De La Royale. Café yang lumayan ramai, dengan desain manis yang di dominasi warna merah muda lembut yang menambah kesan manis. Apa lagi para Maid-café yang bertugas menggunakan kostum Maid pendek berwarna pink. benar-benar café-pink yang manis. Lalu dengan cepat Naruto menduduki sebuah bangku, membuat Hinata ikut duduk didepannya. Sebuah meja mini berkapasitas dua orang, meja dan kursinya berwarna merah muda, terletak di sebelah jendela yang mengambil pemandangan ke sebuah taman bunga mawar merah yang cantik.

Hinata menatap Naruto gugup, semburat merah diwajahnya kini mulai mulai samar, karena ia mulai bisa mengatur kembali degup jantungnya yang semula kacau gara-gara Naruto. Lalu seorang Maid berambut ungu, diikat kebelakang, menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata, sambil menyodorkan dua buku menu yang dibawanya kepada Naruto. "Mau pesan apa, nona, tuan?"

Hinata menatap menu di tangannya, lalu menatap Naruto. "Naruto mau pesan apa?"

"Err," Naruto menurunkan menunya, lalu menoleh kearah gadis yang berdiri mematung, siap mencatat apa pun yang diucapkan Naruto. "Saya pesan..—"

Mata blue ocean Naruto terbelalak saking terkejutnya. Mulutnya menganga tanpa ia sadari. Hinata menatap pemuda pirang dihadapannya bingung. "Naruto? Kenapa?"

"A-Anko.." ucap Naruto terbata, seakan tak mendengar panggilan dari Hinata.

Gadis dengan name tag 'M. Anko' itu tersenyum manis. Kostum maid yang ia kenakan sangat serasi dengan rambut ungu violetnya. "Apa kabar, Uzumaki Naruto?"

-

***To Be Continue***

-

**Minnaaaa-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan XD**

**NaruHina is baaaack! SaiHina jugaaaa!! ItaHina jugaaaaaaaa!!!**

**Hahahahahahaha ItaHina-nya bagus tidak? *disambit***

**Bagaimana NaruHina-nya? Ehehe saya sangat menikmati membuat scene NaruHina ini..**

**Saya buat Suigetsu terlihat kesal pada Hinata. Aneh kah? Gyaaaa kalau aneh, saya senang XD *ditampol***

**Gomen gomen, waktu kemarin ada kesalahan penulisan pada ; **

"Hn.." Kiba berpikir sejenak. Memutar bola matanya, lalu tersenyum terpaksa. "Jadi kok.."

**Harusnya ;**

"Hn.." Kin berpikir sejenak. Memutar bola matanya, lalu tersenyum terpaksa. "Jadi kok.."

**Heheh maaf, saya author yang tak pernah lepas dari miss typo dan kawan-kawannya..**

**Err, adakah yang ngerasa kalau chapter ini garing banget? *readers : (serempak) sayaaa!*author : pundung dipojokan***

**Gomeeeen DX**

**Seperti drama-kah?**

**Well, ini lah alasan kenapa saya mengambil genre drama. **

**Gomeeeen semua chara saya bikin OOC keterlaluan DX**

**Err, mau balas review yang ngga log in dulu.. :D**

**Cha2-chan : aaaaah ada apa yaaa? Saya juga ngga tau! *disambit* dia suka siapa ya? *mikir* Hinata? Sai? Entahlaaaaaaaah *digaplok* err, suka Naruto? Silahkan sekrol-sekrol keatas X3 wokeeee hahaha (padahal masih ngga nentu pairingnya) SasuSaku foreveeeer XD Itachi? Ckck buat Inuzuka Hana aja! *dirajam* ini sudah update, review lagi?**

**Naoki Orihara : errr, untung kau review lagi X3 hahaha betuuuul! Kadang suka lebay, padahal Hinata ngga begitu amat kan? *sendirinya bikin Hinata jadi kaya gitu* aaah kau ini. Malas kenapa? Ini sudah update, review lagi, Nao-chan?**

**Ninja-edit : teteeeeeeeeeeh XD maaf suka nyusahin buat maksa ngereview XD err, sudah dibalas lewat PM kan? Arigatou atas kunjungannya. Ini sudah update, saya harap bersedia review lagi :p ya ya ya?**

**Sabaku no Yaara hyuuga : woaaaaah? Yang benaaar? *melting karena dipuji* bingung kah? asikasik! Itulah tujuan saya! *dirajam seribu jarum* ada petunjuk baru? Menyadarinya? Asiiiik! Ini sudah update, review lagi?**

**Yuichi : hueeeeeeeee segi berapa yaaa? Perasaan mary-sue banget, jadi ngga nentu pairingnya apa :p werewolf? Entahlah.. masih rahasiaaa XD *dirajam* review lagi?**

**cassiopeia : gyaaaaaaaaaah hahahahah XD kenapa ya kenapa ya? ikutin terus aja ceritanyaaaa XD ini sudah lanjut, review lagi?**

**Oke oke, sudaaaaah XD**

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih yang amat sangat kepada : anwong, Cha2-chan, Naoki Orihara, Ninja-edit, Chido daidai-iro, Sabaku no Yaara hyuuga, Schokolade Ist Mich, Shiroi Yuri, Yuichi, Haruchi Nigiyama, Cassiopeia, Hiroyuki Naomi, Ryuku S. A. J, Akane Higabana, Natsumi Kohinata, Chieko kuroia.**

**Dan kepada yang sudah membaca walau ngga review :p saya harap cerita ini dinikmati sebagaimana saya menikmati menulisnya *ngesok*dikeroyok sekampung***

**Okeeeeeeh ;D**

**Saya minta review, yanga XD *ngarep*ditimpuk permen***

**Sekali lagi, Don't Like, Don't Read :p**

**Review mina?**


	5. Chapter 4 : Previous, Fantasion And Feel

**Tsukimori Family Production**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Presenting : HIM**

**Warning : OOC (dicoba untuk tidak OOC), AU, BL, abal, (sekali lagi) ada DEATH CHARA, gagu Hinata sedikit berkurang, umur Hinata 20 tahun. Don't Like, Don't read. Mary-sue.**

**Rated : T (semi M)**

**Genre : Angst/Tragedy/Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Hurt/Comfort (segala aja diborong)**

**Inspirited by : Daddy Long Legs**

**A/N : Di chapter ini, drama masih sangat mencuat (menurut saya) harap dimaklumi kenapa saya mengambil genre drama disini :p pergolakan batin juga. Saya harap, warning diatas cukup membantu. Oke deh, kebanyakan bacot. **

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 4 : Previous, Fantasion, and Feel**

Gadis dengan name tag 'M. Anko' itu tersenyum manis. Kostum maid yang ia kenakan sangat serasi dengan rambut ungu violetnya. "Apa kabar, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Mata biru itu tak kuasa berkedip, menyisakan sedikit baretan halus di hati Hinata yang sepertinya ikut terkejut. Err, sangat terkejut. "Na-Naruto..—"

"Anko, kau bekerja disini?" tanya naruto cepat, seperti tak mendengar suara Hinata yang memanggil namanya.

"Ini hari pertamaku," ucap Anko, sambil nyengir kuda. Lalu ia berbisik, "Bantu aku menuntaskan hari pertama ini ya?"

"Oke," Naruto ikutan nyengir.

Sementara Hinata hanya memperhatikan keakraban dua orang yang seakan tak menyadari keberadaan dirinya. Sesuatu seperti menyesaki hati Hinata, memberontak keluar, seperti ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi tidak bisa. Tubuhnya menolak untuk digerakkan. Yang ada sekarang ia hanya menunduk, enggan menonton 'pertunjukan' dihadapannya.

"..ta.. Hinata..?"

"Hah?" spontan Hinata mendongak, kembali menemukan dua bola mata safir yang sempat menghipnotis dirinya, menyelami pribadi pemiliknya.

"Nona mau pesan apa?"

Hinata benar-benar linglung. Sesaat dia merasa seperti sempat keluar dari keadaan ini. Mata lavendernya melirik kearah si gadis berambut ungu itu. Anko tersenyum manis. "Mau pesan apa?"

Hinata tersentak. Ia lalu buru-buru menatap kembali kearah daftar menu yang tadi diberikan Anko padanya. "A-ano.. Aku pesan Jasmine Tea dan Cheese Cake saja.."

"Oke." Anko segera mencatat pesanan Hinata. Kemudian matanya berputar, menoleh kearah pemuda berambut pirang dengan bola mata safir ini. "Tuan mau pesan apa?"

"Rekomendasimu saja, bagaimana?" Naruto nyengir, menggoda Anko.

"Oke," Anko memutar bola matanya, dengan senyum manis yang masih melekat diwajahnya. "Bagaimana kalau Caffe Latte dan Choco Strike, cake andalan café ini?"

"Oke," Naruto menyahut, kembali menebar senyum manis kearah Anko, menimbulkan denyut nyeri, di hati gadis berambut indigo yang kini hanya bisa menonton 'pertunjukan' dihadapannya, tanpa bisa menolak.

"Silahkan tunggu beberapa menit, pesanan nona dan tuan akan segera diantarkan.." gadis berambut ungu itu pun tersenyum lagi, lalu balik badan, menuju sebuah meja besar untuk mengambil pesanan Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto masih memandangi gadis pelayan tadi, tanpa sempat teralih. Dan sesuatu masih menyesaki rongga dada Hinata, membuat gadis itu merasa harus menarik nafas dalam.

"Siapa?"

"Eh?" Naruto melirik kearah Hinata. Gadis itu masih menunduk. "Apanya?"

"Siapa dia?" ucap Hinata yang masih menunduk. wajahnya tertutupi oleh beberapa helai rambut indigonya.

"Mantan pacarku.."

Deg!

Hinata terdiam. Ia mendongak, untuk melihat ekspresi pemuda dihadapannya. Mata lavender Hinata membulat besar. Pernyataan itu datang seiring mata safir Naruto yang menatap kearah tissue yang menjadi titik tengah dari meja tersebut. Pipinya bersemu kemerahan. Senyuman tulus terukir di wajahnya. Ekspresi orang sedang jatuh cinta. Dan Hinata menyadarinya.

d^^b

Mata Hinata berbinar-binar mendapati pemandangan dihadapannya. Sebuah apartemen yang cukup besar untuk ditinggali seorang diri. "Ba-bagus sekali.."

"Kau bisa tinggal disini, selama yang kau inginkan, Hinata.." ucap Naruto, tersenyum mendapati gadis ini tengah tersenyum lebar. Tersenyum senang.

Hinata menoleh kearah pemuda berambut pirang disampingnya. "Bagaimana dengan Naruto sendiri?"

"Aku kan tinggal dengan kaasan dan tousan dirumah. Kau bisa menggunakan apartemen ini sesukamu.." ucap Naruto, sambil mengacak-acak rambut panjang Hinata yang terurai.

Pipi Hinata kembali bersemu kemerahan. "Te-terima kasih.."

"Kalau butuh apa-apa, kau bisa bilang padaku.. Atau pada Sai." Naruto meregangkan tangannya keatas, sedikit menguap. "Aku mau pulang dulu ya? Mengantuk sekali.."

"Ah, Naruto bisa tidur disini dulu kok. Nanti ketika bangun baru pulang. A-aku takut Naruto tertidur ditengah jalan.." ucap Hinata cepat.

"Ah, yaa.. Aku tidur di sofa saja sebentar. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Naruto nyengir, menyadari kebodohannya.

"Te-tentu! Ini kan apartemen milik Naruto.." ucap Hinata sambil menunduk. Menutupi semburat merah muda yang ada diwajahnya.

Naruto lalu melengang, duduk disofa biru besar yang terletak didepan sebua TV Flat. Hinata mengikutinya, lalu duduk disamping Naruto. Naruto meraih remote TV, kemudian menyalakan televisinya. Menonton sebuah berita siang. Merasa canggung, Hinata kemudian mencoba membuka perbincangan. "Eng.. Naruto..—"

"Ngh.."

Hinata menoleh. Mendapati pemuda berambut pirang itu sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Hinata tersenyum manis. Ditatapnya pemuda itu lekat. "Naruto.."

"Anko.."

Deg!

Hinata tersentak. Matanya membulat besar. Sesuatu kembali menyesaki rongga dadanya, menyesakinya, membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

"_Rekomendasimu saja, bagaimana?" _

Hinata masih dibayangi bayangan kejadian tadi. Dimana baru kali ini Hinata melihat senyuman Naruto yang sangat tulus.

"_Mantan pacarku.."_

Anak sungai mulai membentuk dari sudut mata Hinata. Sesuatu di rongga dadanya seperti ingin menyeruak keluar. Pipinya memanas, air matanya pun semakin deras mengalir. Hinata menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya. "Hiks.."

Dan baru Hinata sadari kalau ia cemburu. Tapi ia punya hak apa? Naruto bukan siapa-siapanya..

d^^b

"Hai, Hinata!"

Pagi cerah ini sanggup membuat Hinata yang baru sehari menempati Apartemen milik Naruto ini cukup terkejut. Mata lavender Hinata membulat besar, mendapati gadis berambut merah muda, dengan dua pemuda dibelakangnya. Yang satu berambut hitam lurus, yang satu lagi berambut raven. "Sakura, Sasuke, dan Sai? Kalian tau aku disini?"

"Iya. Naruto yang memberi tahu," sahut Sai.

"Ah, ya, silahkan masuk." Hinata menyingkir dari pintu, membiarkan teman-temannya masuk.

Kemudian kedua pemuda yang menemani Sakura itu duduk di sofa biru depan televise, sementara kedua gadis masuk kedapur, menyiapkan suguhan untuk mereka. Saat Sakura dan Hinata membawa camilan dan minuman keruangan itu, yang tinggal hanyalah Sasuke. Ternyata Sai sedang menikmati semilir angin di balkon apartemen ini.

Hinata menghampiri Sai, sekedar untuk mengajaknya bergabung dengan yang lainnya. "Hey Sai.."

"Bagaimana kabarmu disini?" Sai tidak basa-basi. Ia menatap Hinata yang kini berdiri disampingnya. Onyx dan lavender itu saling beradu.

"Aku baik. Jauh lebih baik.." Hinata tersenyum, menatap gelas berisi lemon squash.

"Bagus.." Sai tersenyum, beralih menatap pemandangan yang disuguhkan dihadapannya.

"Sai, kau mengenal Anko?" tanya Hinata cepat, sedikit ragu sebenarnya.

"Mantan pacar Naruto, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk. Sai menghela nafas. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu, bagaimana dulunya mereka.." ucap Hinata, kemudian mendekatkan bibir gelas yang dipegangnya, menyesapnya lembut.

"Mereka pacaran 2 tahun. Sangat dekat. Saling mengerti satu sama lain. Bahkan membuat sekeliling mereka iri. Ah mereka benar-benar serasi.." ucap Sai, tanpa menyadari kalau gadis disampingnya sedikit merasa menyesal menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Iya. Mereka memiliki rambut yang berwarna sama-sama terang. Seperti dua buah matahari yang saling menyinari.." tambah Hinata.

Sai melirik Hinata dengan ekor matanya. Ia terdiam mendapati ekspresi wajah Hinata. Pasrah. Itu yang Sai tangkap dari ekspresi wajah Hinata. "Tapi kalau ada dua matahari, yang ada malah 'panas' luar biasa kan?"

"Maksudmu?" Hinata menoleh, menatap Sai yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Terkadang persamaan itu justru menjadi 'bom'.." ucap Sai.

"Aku tidak mengerti.." sangkal Hinata.

"Alasan mereka putus itu aneh." Sai mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Mereka putus karena terlalu banyak kesamaan. Yang kutahu Naruto sangat menyayangi Anko."

Hinata terdiam. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan gelas lemon squash ditangannya, membuat dua bongkah balok es didalamnya berputar. "Jadi—"

"Aku lebih menyukai dirimu yang tak mengerti apa pun, Hinata.." ujar Sai tiba-tiba, mengalihkan lagi pembicaraan. Seakan tak ingin Hinata mengetahui lebih dalam.

Puk!

Sai merangkul Hinata dengan tangan kirinya. Degup jantung Hinata terasa seperti dipompa dua kali lebih cepat. Semburat merah muda muncul di pipi chubbynya. Hinata hanya menunduk, terlalu malu untuk mendongakkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Sai.."

"Tidak usah mengerti, juga tidak apa-apa.." Sai menyenderkan kepalanya pada kepala Hinata. Jantung Hinata seperti akan melompat keluar. "Ijinkan aku mengenang masa kita dulu, Hinata.."

Dan Hinata pun hanya terdiam, menikmati perlakuan manis Sai. Tanpa sanggup bertanya kenapa Sai memperlakukannya seperti ini. Mengenang masa lalu mereka.

d^^b

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya, melengang keluar koridor Konoha University. Hampir semua orang yang melihatnya hanya terpaku, mengikuti gerak gadis berambut indigo ini. Tak banyak juga yang berbisik-bisik. Tapi Hinata tak memperdulikannya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Hinata memijak lagi lantai porselen bangunan universitas ini. Hinata amat merindukan suara hak tinggi yang beradu dengan lantai porselen, mengeluarkan bunyi gemeretuk yang manis, dengan tempo dan nada yang seirama.

Suara decitan sepatu sneakers yang digunakan Hinata, ikut menambah bising kegiatan para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di koridor ini. Hari ini Hinata hanya perlu pergi ke ruang tata usaha, untuk mendaftar ulang, lalu mulai mengikuti pelajaran esok hari. Jadi tugasnya hari ini di Universitas sudah beres. Besok adalah awal baru baginya.

"Hinata!"

Hinata menoleh ke asal suara. Dari ujung koridor, tampak seorang pemuda berambut hitam berlari kearahnya, mimik wajahnya terlihat senang mendapati gadis berambut indigo ini ada di universitas ini. Hinata tersenyum. "Sai!"

"Wah senangnya kau sudah kembali masuk kuliah.." ucap Sai saat ia berada tepat dihadapan gadis yang sekarang menggunakan tanktop putih, dengan cardigan abu-abu, serta celana hitam pendek, dipadu dengan sepatu sneakers berwarna putih gading.

"Hanya daftar ulang kok.." Hinata tersenyum, menatap pemuda bermata onyx dihadapannya. "Setelah ini masih ada kelas, Sai?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah selesai untuk hari ini." Sai tersenyum.

Sinar matahari menelusup dari celah-celah daun, menembus masuk ke koridor gedung ini. Sedikit menyinari Sai, membuat Sai terlihat sangat pucat, bersinar. Hinata terpukau melihatnya. Baru kali ini, gadis berambut indigo ini melihat ada orang yang kulitnya bersinar. Bahkan seorang gadis yang notabene selalu merawat kulitnya saja tidak akan sampai membuat kulitnya bersinar seperti porselen.

Sai yang menyadari hal itu langsung menggeser sedikit tempatnya, seperti menghindari sinar matahari. Hinata terkejut. "Kenapa Sai?"

"Ah tidak--" kilah Sai, "hanya silau.."

"Oh.." Hinata hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sai cepat. Lalu pemuda bermata onyx ini membetulkan jas hitam model simpelnya, yang dipadukan dengan t-shirt putih dan celana hitam pensil, serta sepatu sneakers berwarna hitam. Pemuda ini terlihat sangat gothic.

"Belum," si gadis dengan cepat menyahut. Hinata menggerakkan tangannya, memainkan gelang hitamnya.

"Ku traktir makan di Konoha Burgers yu?" tanya Sai, namun belum sempat Hinata menjawab, Sai sudah lebih dahulu menarik dirinya, keluar dari koridor Universitas terbaik ini.

Degup jantung Hinata serasa dipasang dalam volume paling keras, pipinya merona kemerahan, sementara para gadis disekeliling mereka berteriak histeris, tak rela Sai bersama gadis lain. Sosok berbola mata violet memperhatikan dua insan itu berjalan meninggalkan gedung utama Konoha University. Tangannya mencengram erat gulungan kertas yang sekarang sudah ringsek ditangannya. "Hinata.."

Kini Sai tidak lagi menyeret Hinata. Mereka berjalan berdampingan, dengan tangan yang masih bertaut. Sai menatap Hinata lekat. Tak menyangka kalau sahabatnya sejak kecil ini menjadi gadis yang hebat. "Hey Hinata.."

"Hn?" Hinata menoleh, mata lavendernya langsung menatap ke dalam mata onyx Sai.

"Sudah lama ya kita ngga makan siang bareng?" Sai tersenyum.

"Iya. Selama ini aku pasti sibuk dengan tugas, dan kau pasti sibuk dengan kegiatan senat.." sahut Hinata.

"Hahaha iya. Aku lebih senang ketika masa kita SMP.." saat Sai mengucapkan kalimat itu, entah mengapa perasaan Hinata menjadi tidak enak.

'Ini dia..'

"Ah, kau memutuskan aku tepat saat kita lulus dari Konoha Junior High.." Sai menutup kelopak matanya, membiarkan kelopak matanya dihangatkan oleh sinar matahari. Sepertinya sangat lega setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Hinata terdiam. Teringat kenangan masa SMP mereka berdua. Dimana Sai memboncengi Hinata saat pergi dan pulang sekolah. Mereka mulai pacaran saat kelas 2 SMP. Dan hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah iri dengan kemesraan mereka berdua. Namun tepat saat kelulusan, Hinata memutuskan Sai, dengan alasan ingin serius belajar demi masuk ke Konoha University. Memang berhasil, apalagi Hinata mendapat peringkat pertama saat ujian masuk. Walaupun keputusan Hinata itu amat menyakitkan bagi mereka masing-masing.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, Hinata.." ujar Sai, membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

Seketika Hinata tersentak, matanya membulat besar. Sai tersenyum, "Ayo masuk."

"Eng.. Oke," ucap Hinata, lalu Sai segera menarik Hinata, masuk kedalam restaurant cepat saji, Konoha Burgers. Mereka segera menghampiri meja besar tempat memesan makanan, menghampiri pelayannya yang bername tag 'Konan'.

"Selamat siang. Mau pesan apa?" sapa si pelayan dengan rambut biru sebahu itu.

"Paket satunya dua.." ujar Sai cepat, membuat Hinata sedikit tersentuh karena Sai rupanya masih ingat makanan dan minuman kesukaannya. Paket satu itu terdiri daei chese burger, frenchfrise, dan lemon squash.

Layar kecil dihadapan Sai mengeluarkan nominal yang harus dia bayar. Dengan cepat Sai mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya, lalu memberikannya pada pelayan itu. Konan menyerahkan kembalian pada Sai, lalu menyodorkan nampan besar berisi pesanan Sai tadi. "Terima kasih.."

Sai meraih nampan itu, lalu berbalik, berjalan menuju sebuah meja terdekat. Sementara Hinata mengekor dibelakangnya. Sai duduk di sebuah bangku dekat jendela, diikuti Hinata yang duduk didepannya. "Terima kasih ya?"

"Hn?" Sai menatap wajah Hinata, menelusuri lekuk wajahnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya.." Hinata mendongak, tersenyum menatap Sai.

"Haha. Yah, sama-sama.." ucap Sai, tersenyum grogi. "Ah ya, cepat jadian sama Naruto ya?"

"Ha?" Hinata terdiam, menarik tangan yang barusan akan meraih gelas lemon squashnya. "Kenapa..--"

"Tidak. Ku pikir kalian cocok.." ucap Sai, lalu meraih dua potongan frenchfrisenya, lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulut.

"Naruto kan menyukai Anko.." sergah Hinata. Ia lalu menjulurkan tangannya, meraih gelas lemon squasnya, dan mendekatkat bibir gelas kertas itu ke bibirnya, menyesapnya lembut.

"Ahaha," Sai hanya tertawa, "kalau Naruto dengan Anko, berarti kau denganku.."

Hinata terhenyak. Mata lavendernya menatap lekat ke dalam bola mata onyx Sai. "Apa maksudmu, Sai?"

d^^b

Pemuda berambut pirang, bermata safir, dengan beberapa roll kertas ditangannya, berjalan melintasi koridor gedung fakultas Tehnik Industri. Jas hitam yang digunakannya, dipadu dengan t-shirt merah, serta celana panjang pensil berwarna hitam. Kalung hitam dilehernya menambah kesan 'keren' padanya. Mata safirnya sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling, mencari pemuda dengan senyum seperti malaikat itu.

Naruto menghampiri seorang gadis berambut merah muda, dengan mata emerald bening yang menghanyutkan, didepan sebuah kelas bersama dengan pemuda berambut raven. "Sakura.."

"Ya, Naruto?" Sakura menoleh, dengan senyumannya yang biasa. Sementara si pacar yang berdiri didepannya, tampak tidak suka dengan kehadiran Naruto.

"Kau lihat Sai?" tanya Naruto cepat.

BRUK!

"Ah maaf saya mengha--"

"Kalau kau mencari Sai, tadi dia sedang bersama Hinata di Konoha Burgers."

Naruto terkejut. Begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Sasuke. Naruto masih menatap punggung pemuda berambut putih kebiruan yang tadi menabraknya. Roll kertas yang digenggamnya dengan tangan kanan itu terlihat ringsek. Naruto kembali beralih menatap Sakura. "Siapa dia?"

"Itu Sui-nii. Kau tidak mengenalnya?" tanya Sakura aneh.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Polos. Sakura terkikik geli. "Dia kakak tingkatku. Dua tingkat diatas. Pemuda yang populer dikalangan gadis Tehnik Industri. Bahkan ada Fans Girlsnya.."

Naruto melirik Suigetsu lagi. 'Tidak buruk juga pengelihatan mahasiswi Tehnik Industri..'

"Dan kalau tidak salah, dia mengincar Hinata sejak awal masuk sini.."

Naruto terhenyak, mata safirnya membulat besar. Perlahan ia menoleh lagi, menatap Sakura. "Mengincar?"

"Yep," sahut Sakura mantap.

"Sainganmu berat, Naruto.." ucap Sasuke, tanpa diminta. Semakin membuat Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Sejauh ini, menurutku kau masih unggul.." ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Sai yang unggul."

Gadis berambut pirang dengan mata jadeit muncul dari balik pintu kelas. Mata jadeitnya itu langsung menatap ke arah Naruto. "Sai itu mantan pacar Hinata. Apa yang Hinata suka, Sai mengetahuinya.."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sakura bingung, "setahuku Sai itu sahabatnya Hinata.."

"Sahabat bisa kapan saja jadi pacar kan?" Temari melirik jahil kearah Naruto, "jangan berpikir hanya kau lah satu-satunya pemuda yang mengharapkannya, Naruto.. Masih banyak selain Sai dan Sui-nii.."

"Siapa lagi?" tanya Naruto cepat.

"Kankurou. Adikku.." ucap Temari, lalu melengang pergi meninggalkan pembicaraan 'panas'. "Aku lebih setuju Hinata dengan Sai.. Atau denganmu."

Naruto meraih tangan kanan Temari, mencegah langkah Temari. "Kenapa denganku dan Sai?"

"Karena ku pikir, hanya kalian berdua yang mengerti gadis itu.." Temari menepis lembut tangan Naruto, dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, menuju kantin.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku setuju dengan Temari.." ucap Sakura, "tapi aku lebih optimis pada Sai.."

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto cepat, sepertinya ia benar-benar penasaran.

"Soalnya, tidak mudah kan melupakan mantan pacar?" ucap Sakura, langsung ditanggapi dengan Sasuke yang buang muka. Sakura yang menyadarinya langsung menarik lengan Sasuke, menggamitnya pelan. "Tentang Itachi, aku sudah tidak pernah memikirkannya lagi, Sasuke.."

"Ah kau bohong.." ucap Sasuke, lalu mendeathglare halus kearah Sakura.

"Sungguh." Mata emerald Sakura menatap mata onyx Sasuke. "Kau harus percaya padaku.."

"Itachi masih mengejarmu, Sakura.." ucap Sasuke pelan.

Kini Naruto hanya menonton adegan sinetron yang terkopi secara tidak langsung ke kehidupan nyata. Sakura menggeleng. "Kan dia sekarang menyukai Hinata.."

Naruto terdiam. "Barusan kau bilang 'menyukai Hinata'?"

"Tidak. Dia hanya tergoda oleh _bau _Hinata.." ucap Sasuke, terdengar aneh ditelinga Sakura, namun tidak bagi Naruto.

"Jadi itu alasan Hinata keluar dari rumahmu?" tanya Naruto, menatap lurus-lurus kedalam bola mata onyx Sasuke.

"Iya. Sai dan Sui memergoki Itachi sedang menyerang Hinata.." ucap Sasuke, tanpa ditutupi.

"Ya tuhan, kenapa aku tidak sadar?" Naruto menjambak rambut pirangnya pelan. "Jangan-jangan teriakan siang hari waktu itu, adalah teriakan Hinata?"

"Ya, teriakan Hinata.." jawab Sasuke pelan, sementara diliriknya Sakura kebingungan dengan arah pembicaraan mereka. "Salahkan Kurenai-sensei kenapa mengubahnya menjadi _mahluk_ seperti itu.."

"Kalian membicarakan apa sih?" sela Sakura, jujur ia bingung akan pembicaraan diluar nalar manusia ini.

"Tidak ada," jawab Naruto dan Sasuke serempak.

Sakura melirik tajam kearah pacarnya, seperti mengancam. Naruto merasa ini waktu baginya untuk pergi. "Aku mau mencari Sai dulu. Terima kasih waktunya ya.."

"Yep," jawab Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

Lalu dengan cepat pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan menjauhi dua orang ini. Sakura mencubit lengan Sasuke yang ia gamit. "Tadi membicarakan apaan sih?"

"Membicarakan Itachikoi-mu itu.." ucap Sasuke, lalu berjalan kearah kantin Universitas, secara tidak langsung menarik Sakura pergi dari situ.

"Huh! Apaan sih? Kau masih cemburu ya?" Sakura mencoba menyamai langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Hn.." entah apa yang Sasuke maksud.

"Huh. Seharusnya tidak. Karena aku ingin menjodohkan kakakmu dengan kakaknya Kiba.."

"Jangan!" sela Sasuke cepat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung, dan langkah dua orang itu sukses terhenti.

"Err.." Sasuke memutar bola matanya, lalu kembali menatap bola mata emerald dihadapannya. Ia lalu mengecup pelan kening Sakura, "Karena aku tidak ingin kau dekat lagi dengannya.."

Rona merah muda sukses menghiasi pipi putih susu Sakura. Degup jantungnya terasa lebih keras. "Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu.."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke sukses terkejut.

"Soalnya Fans Girlsmu yang namanya Karin itu benar-benar lengket padamu.." ucap Sakura, namun dengan cepat ia menutup mulutnya secara reflek, "ah aku lupa kalau dia sudah tiada.."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke mencengkram tangan kanannya erat. Lalu berdesis, "Itu dampak dari keserampangan Itachi.."

"Kau mengucapkan sesuatu?"

Sasuke menggeleng, lalu kembali tersenyum menatap pacarnya. Senyum yang membuat para fans girlnya berteriak histeris. "Tidak."

d^^b

Mata safir Naruto menatap kedalam ruangan retaurant cepat saji kecil itu. Dengan mudah ia menemukan sosok gadis berambut indigo dengan pemuda didepannya yang berambut hitam. Kedua tangan Hinata digenggam oleh Sai, tepat diatas meja, memamerkan. Wajah Hinata memerah. Sementara Sai menunduk. Sesuatu seperti menusuk-nusuk rongga dada Naruto, seperti memaksa keluar. Tangan kanan Naruto terkepal erat. Cemburu. Naruto cemburu.

"Naruto?"

Seketika Naruto menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis berambut ungu tengah berdiri disampingnya. "Anko?"

"Kau sedang apa--" Anko menoleh kearah Naruto tadi memfokuskan tatapannya. "Oh gadis yang bersamamu waktu itu ya.. Apa dia selingkuh?"

"Tidak. Hinata bukan siapa-siapaku.." sergah Naruto.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Anko bingung.

"Yakin," jawab Naruto mantap. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Soalnya kemarin kalian terlihat sangat mesra.." ucap Anko, sambil nyengir.

"Mereka juga tidak kalah mesra.." sahut Naruto.

"Tapi aku melihat kau dan gadis itu yang lebih mesra.." jawab Anko, membuat Naruto kembali menatap Anko, menatap lekat kedalam bola matanya.

"Ah--"

"Membuatku cemburu.."

Naruto terdiam. Mereka berdua masih saling bertatapan. "Apa maksudmu, Anko?"

"Aku masih menyayangimu.." ucap Anko, tatapan matanya berubah menjadi sendu.

"Kenapa--"

"Aku tau aku salah dengan keputusanku, Naruto.." Anko menyela, "jujur saja aku belum bisa melupakanmu.."

"A-aku.."

Anko meraih tangan kanan Naruto, menggenggamnya erat. Sementara Naruto semakin canggung.

Hinata menoleh, menatap jauh kesebrang jalan. Mendapati sosok berambut pirang dan ungu tengah berdiri sejajar di sana, dengan kedua tangan saling bertaut. Sesuatu menyesaki rongga dada Hinata, membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. "Anko dan Naruto.."

"Ha?" Sai ikut menatap kearah sorotan mata Hinata. "Wah, sepertinya mereka akan baikan.."

Hinata menoleh, tak percaya akan apa yang Sai ucapkan barusan. Sai mengacak-acak rambut Hinata pelan. "Baikan, berbeda dengan balikan.."

Tapi tetap saja, air mata Hinata tak kuasa dibendung lagi, dan mulai lah mengalir anak sungai di pipi Hinata. Sai meraih tissue yang terletak diatas meja, lalu menghapus air mata di pipi Hinata dengan tissue itu. Hinata melirik kearah Sai. "Mereka pasti mau balikan, Sai.."

"Kalau begitu.."

"Hn?" Hinata menatap kedua bola mata onyx itu lekat.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak denganku saja?"

Mata lavender dan onyx itu menyatu, menghanyutkan. Hinata menelusuri dalam bola mata Sai. Namun dengan segera Hinata mengenyahkan pikirannya. Lalu ia pun terkekeh. "Jangan bercanda lagi. Kau sudah mengejutkan aku tadi.."

Sai menggeleng, lalu menarik nafas panjang, "Sebenarnya yang tadi juga bukan candaan."

**** To Be Continued ****

**Minaaaaaaaaaaa XD**

**Drama lagi, Drama lagi XD saya harap tidak ada yang kecewa :p dan mengenai alur, kalau memang tidak mengerti, bisa langsung PM ke saya.**

**Gomen updatenya lamaaaaa :))**

**Soalnya dilarang nyentuh my lovely lappy..**

**Yah, sekarang sudah update XD **

**Gomen banget saya belum update yang 'Who's The Devil?'**

**Soalnya masih WB untuk ngembangin ceritanyaaaa DX saya takut kalau dipaksain malah garing :( gomen DX**

**yah, saya harap chapter ini memuaskan. Gomen kalau nantinya telat lagi DX**

**sebentar, mau balas annonymous review.**

**Cha2-chan : Sankyuuuu sudah review XD wahaahahaa saya juga suka, tapi chapter ini malah SaiHina, NaruHina, sama NaruAnko. Ahahah *plak!* iya yang normal sasu :p wahaha oke ini udah lanjut. Review lagi?**

**Sabaku no Yaara hyuuga : Sankyuuuu sudah review XD kau mengerti? Asiiiiik XD saya kira banyak yang ngga ngerti :p Naruto, Minato, Kushina vampire? Saya tidak jamin :p ini sudah :) review lagi?**

**Mugiwara Piratez : bingung ya? ^^;; gomeeeeeen soalnya memang begitu sih yang saya inginkan, biar reader tebak-tebak sendiri apa pairingnya :p sekarang sudah lumayan kelihatan kan, pairingnya? Hati-hati karena pairing depan bisa menipu :p yep SEMANGAT! Ini sudah update. Review lagi?**

**Shiroi Yuri/Lili putih : Kauuuuuuuuuuu terimakasih reviewnya *plak!* seneng kau? Sekarang SaiHina sama NaruAnko yang banyak hahaha wahaha iya dia vampire (kayaknya) ya ada dooong B-) kan sejenis saya *plak!* ini udah update, review lagi sayaaaang? Sekalian suruh akane review :-w**

**cassiopeia : sankyuuu udah review lagi haha mereka memang sosweet. ini sudah update. Review lagi?**

**Faatin-hime : Sankyuuuu reviewnya XD ah kau suka telat review :-w kan kau sudah janji mau review teruuuuus DX (Faatin : siapa yang janji?) hahaha kau tebak saja siapa pairingnya :p saya kira dengan chapter ini, sudah agak jelas pairingnya :p waaaah kalau tentang Karin, saya ngga begitu benci. justru dia ada sisis baiknya. Maka ngga jarang saya masukin dia ke fic saya. Saya lumayan suka dia :) wahaha bahasa apaan itu? Artiin dooong saya orang sunda sih :p oke oke, ini sudah update, review lagi?**

**Okeeee minaaaaa :)**

**saya ucapkan beribu terimakasih pada : Chido daidai-iro, Fujimoto Izumi, Seichi Hime, Cha2-chan, Cendy Hoseki, Sabaku no Yaara hyuuga, Mugiwara Piratez, Haruchi Nigiyama, Shiroi Yuri Yamada, Ryu Kirei no Joozu, Ninja-edit, Naoki Orihara, Amethyst is Aphrodite, cionenk, Key Ichi Aroora, cassiopeia, Chieko kuroia, Faatin-hime dan semua yang sudah membacanya :)**

**oke, saya kembali memohonkan review kepada semuanya. Mina, minta review dong yaaaaaaaaaaaa?**

**Review yang BANYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!**


	6. Chapter 5 : Ambition, Time, Preparation

**Tsukimori Family Production**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Presenting : HIM**

**Warning : OOC (dicoba untuk tidak OOC), AU, BL, abal, (sekali lagi) ada DEATH CHARA, gagu Hinata sedikit berkurang, umur Hinata 20 tahun. Don't Like, Don't read. Mary-sue.**

**Rated : T (semi M)**

**Genre : Angst/Tragedy/Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Hurt/Comfort/Mistery (segala aja diborong)**

**Inspirited by : Daddy Long Legs, and Ninja-edit.**

**A/N : ah, bikin ini pas hujan turun. Gomen kalau agak mellow.. Udah gitu dikejar waktu, jadi ngga sempet banyak bacot. Oke lah,**

**Happy Reading!**

Mata lavender dan onyx itu menyatu, menghanyutkan. Hinata menelusuri dalam bola mata Sai. Namun dengan segera Hinata mengenyahkan pikirannya. Lalu ia pun terkekeh. "Jangan bercanda lagi. Kau sudah mengejutkan aku tadi.."

Sai menggeleng, lalu menarik nafas panjang, "Sebenarnya yang tadi juga bukan candaan."

**Chapter 5 : Ambition, Time, And Preparation**

"Sudahlah. Candaanmu itu benar-benar keterlaluan, Sai.." Hinata bangkit, lalu meraih tas tangannya, dan bergerak menjauhi Sai yang masih terpaku.

"Hinata! Tunggu aku!" Sai meraih beberapa lembar kertas yang tadi ia bawa, lalu mengejar gadis berambut indigo yang seenaknya pergi begitu saja, menghindar dari pembicaraan mereka.

Hinata keluar dari Konoha Burgers, sekilas matanya menangkap gambaran pirang diujung jalan, lalu ia berbalik arah kearah yang berlawanan. Hinata merasa benar-benar dipermainkan. Kebaikan Naruto dan Sai. Entah apa tujuan Naruto berbuat baik padanya, padahal Naruto mengenalnya sesudah adanya insiden yang menghancurkan generasi keluarga Hyuuga. Sai baik padanya, mungkin ingin mencuri hatinya lagi. Tapi tidak bagi Hinata. Sai sudah menjadi bagian dari masa lalunya, dan ia tak berharap masa lalunya kembali. Apalagi sakit yang ia rasakan saat Hinata mengetahui Sai memilih Ino, sahabatnya sebagai perngganti dirinya. Yah walau hubungan itu tidak bertahan lama.

SRET!

"Hinata!"

Lavender dan onyx itu saling beradu, Sai menatap mata Hinata lekat. "Aku membutuhkanmu, Hinata.."

"Terserah kau, Sai. Aku tak ingin perduli lagi padamu.." Hinata mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan Sai yang mencengkram erat lengannya, sambil mengalihkan wajahnya, berusaha tak hanyut lagi kedalam mata hitam kelam Sai.

"Kenapa?"

Getir. Itu yang Hinata tangkap dari suara yang ada menelusup masuk kedalam relung hatinya itu. Menyentuh. Hinata terdiam. Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa kalau sudah begini.

"Kamu membenciku?"

Hinata masih bersikeras tak ingin menatap wajah Sai. Ia masih menunduk, padahal ia sangat penasaran dengan bagaimana raut wajah Sai sekarang. Pemuda yang berulang kali menggelitik hatinya, menelusup masuk tanpa ijin, menghanyutkan dirinya dalam kata-kata dan perlakuan manis. Perlahan, sang gadis lavender menggeleng lemah, memberikan jawaban atas pernyataan Sai.

"Kalau begitu tatap mataku, Hinata.."

Hinata tak kuasa menolak saat jemari tangan dingin Sai menyentuh pipinya, mengangkat dagunya, membuat dirinya kini kembali menatap mata onyx milik Sai. Mata hitam kelam itu kembali menghanyutkan Hinata. dan kalau kali ini Hinata jatuh lagi kepelukan Sai, Hinata tidak yakin ia akan dapat lepas lagi.

"Aku menginginkanmu..—"

"Tapi aku 'tidak' menginginkanmu, Sai.." jawab Hinata mantap.

Sai tercekat. Mendadak kerongkongannya terasa gatal, seperti sesuatu tersangkut disana. Hinata dengan lembut melepaskan tangan Sai yang memegangi dagunya. "Kau terlalu banyak menyimpan rahasia dariku.."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sai terbelalak kaget.

"Entah mengapa, dulu setiap melihat matamu, aku selalu merasa tenang, merasa tak ada 'sekat' disana, sehingga tak ada satu ruang pun yang dapat menutupi sesuatu disana.." Hinata menghela nafas, "tapi sekarang, aku rasa ada begitu banyak tumbuh sekat disana. Banyak sekali yang kau tutupi, yang kau sembunyikan.."

Sai terdiam. Ia tahu Hinata terkadang dapat menjadi orang yang sangat peka. Tapi Sai tak pernah mengira kalau pertahanannya dapat dirobohkan begitu saja oleh seorang Hinata Hyuuga, gadis polos yang biasanya hanya bergaul dengan buku-buku tua tebal yang selalu diletakkan disudut perpustakaan. "Ya, aku menyembunyikan banyak hal darimu, sekarang.."

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan menceritakan semuanya padaku secara gamblang.." Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku mau saja cerita..—"

Hinata menunggu kelanjutan kalimat itu.

"—tapi aku tidak bisa karena ada banyak 'peraturan' yang mengikatku sekarang.." Sai tersenyum, kembali mengelus pipi Hinata dengan tangan dinginnya yang sedingin udara malam suhunya.

"Hanya diriku yang akan mengetahuinya Sai, kau tau aku menyimpan banyak rahasiamu, dan tak ada satupun yang tersebar kan?" Hinata merujuk.

"Tidak bisa. Ini menyangkut 'bangsa'ku.."

Telinga Hinata tergelitik. Ada begitu banyak kata-kata Sai yang membuat dirinya ingin sekali menaikkan alisnya. "Bangsamu? Apa aku bukan bagian dari bangsamu—jenismu?"

"Bukan."

Dan Hinata bungkam. Tak bisa menyerang, atau bertahan. Ia tahu banyak hal tidak masuk akal terjadi disekelilingnya. Dan Hinata rasa, Sai adalah salah satunya.

"Aku tau aku bisa mempercayaimu, Hinata. Tapi kali ini, tidak. Ini menyangkut banyak hal—banyak orang.."

'_Sudah cukup Sai..'_

"Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak bisa membocorkannya begitu saja.. Ini juga menyangkut janjiku pada Hyuuga-san.. Ayahmu, untuk tidak melibatkanmu dalam kondisiku.."

'_Hentikan Sai.. Hentikan..'_

"Walau pada akhirnya aku tau kau tidak ditakdirkan untukku, tetap saja aku mencintaimu.."

'_Jangan menyiksaku, Sai.. Kau tau benar aku belum bisa melupakanmu..'_

"Hanya kali ini, Hinata. Aku harap kau mengerti.. Dan perlu kau tau, dengan siapa nantinya kau bersanding, atau dengan siapa nantinya aku bersanding, aku akan tetap mencintaimu.."

'_Hentikan..'_

Tangisan gadis berambut indigo itu pecah. Sekuat apa pun gadis ini menahannya, tetap saja ia tak dapat membohongi perasaannya. Sai memeluk Hinata, membiarkan gadis itu menangis, meluapkan perasaannya, baik rindu atau apa pun. Sai semakin erat memeluk Hinata, begitu juga dengannya.

"Sai kau tau benar aku tidak bisa melupakanmu.."

"Ya aku tau.." Sai tersenyum. Sorot matanya teduh.

"Lalu kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

"Karena aku ingin kau kembali padaku.."

Hinata terkikik geli. "Beda Sai.."

"Beda apanya?"

Sai melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata. Hinata tersenyum. "Ucapanmu itu, berbeda dengan yang dulu.."

"Apanya yang berbeda?" Sai mengulanginya.

"Kau hanya gengsi kan?" alis Hinata terangkat sebelah.

"Apa—"

"Pacaran denganku mungkin akan membuat dirimu berpikir kalau aku setara dengan pamormu..—"

"Bukan!—"

"Hentikan kebohonganmu Sai. Sedari tadi aku menyadari kalau nada bicaramu tidak tulus.. Mengucapkan hal-hal manis seperti tadi itu seakan hanya makanan sehari-hari bagimu.." sela Hinata.

"Hinata—" Sai hendak membela diri, namun Hinata dengan cepat memotong lagi, tak membiarkan Sai sedikitpun membela dirinya.

"Kau sudah menyimpan seseorang yang lain dihatimu, Sai.." Hinata menatap Sai dengan wajah yang amat kacau. Air matanya seakan ingin mengalir lagi.

"Tidak Hinata.." Sai menggeleng, mencoba meyakinkan Hinata.

"Tidak ada yang salah. Begitu kan Sai? Semua ucapanku benar.." Hinata tersenyum, tulus. "Aku memang belum sepenuhnya melupakanmu Sai. Tapi kau sendiri tau itu hanya tinggal menunggu waktu.."

"Gomen.." Sai menunduk.

Hinata memutar bola matanya. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku memanfaatkan perasaanmu. Gomen.." Sai menunduk. Kedua pipinya bersemu kemerahan. Malu.

"Tidak apa-apa.."

"Bohong."

Hinata menatap lurus-lurus kedalam bola mata hitam Sai. Sai menegaskan kata-katanya lagi. "Kau bohong. Aku tau itu sakit."

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Sudahlah.." Hinata tersenyum, sementara kedua alisnya bertaut, matanya memanas, merasakan sesuatu akann mengaliri pipi meronanya. "Tak berguna juga kalau diteruskan. Lebih baik kita lupakan saja ya, anggap tidak ada saja ya?"

Sai mengangguk. Diukirnya senyum diwajahnya, mencoba membalas senyuman Hinata yang begitu menenangkan hatinya. "Ku beritahu satu hal.."

"Apa?" Hinata mendongak, menatap Sai.

Sai mendekatkan bibirnya ke cuping telinga Hinata, hembusan nafasnya menyapu kulit putih Hinata, menggelitiknya. "Aku bukan manusia..—"

"Aku tau..—"

"—tapi aku seorang vampire."

Mata putih keabuan Hinata membulat besar. Tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Ditiliknya benar-benar pemuda dihadapannya. Tak ada yang ganjil dalam diri Sai. Lalu dirasanya benda dingin yang menempel dipipinya. Tangan Sai. Tangan itu seakan mati, tak terasa denyut nadi mau pun hawa panas darinya. Perlahan Hinata menyentuh tangan kanan Sai, menggenggamnya. "Kau.."

"Mayat hidup." Sai tersenyum. Menorehkan sedikit kekecewaan dalam hati Hinata. Entah mengapa, Hinata merasa sangat sedih mengetahui kenyataan ini. Air matanya pun kembali menganak sungai.

"Jadi vampire tidak buruk kok.." Sai mencoba menenangkan gadis dihadapannya.

"Tapi ini artinya.."

"Hn?"

"Artinya kau bisa mati dibawah sinar matahari.." Hinata merenggut, bertingakah seperti anak kecil.

"Bukan terbakar.." Sai menghela nafas, menahan tawanya, "hanya terlihat berbeda. Lihat. Apa aku sekarang terbakar dibawah sinar matahari?"

Hinata menggeleng. Yang ia lihat justru hanya kulit putih susu Sai yang berkilauan diterpa sinar matahari. Sai tersenyum lagi. "Terlihat bersinar kan? Nah itu yang membedakan kami.. Tapi beberapa pengarang abal malah membuat cerita tak benar tentang bangsaku.."

"Oh.." Hinata speechless. Otaknya terlalu lelah untuk digunakan berpikir.

"Dan sekarang rahasiaku jadi hanya ada satu lagi.." ucap Sai, tersenyum.

Hinata memutar bola matanya, tak mengerti maksud ucapan Sai. Sai nyangir, lalu nampak seperti teringat sesuatu, kemudian si pemuda bermata onyx ini berbisik pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. "Jangan sia-siakan cinta tulus _Lordiss_ padamu, Hinata.."

"Kau mengucapkan sesuatu?" Hinata menatap kearah bibir Sai yang ia rasa bergerak, sebelumnya.

"Tidak."

Hinata tersenyum, namun ia lebih menarik garis bibirnya, lebih seperti menyeringai. Sai melirik kearah jam tangannya, "Aku harus pergi.."

"_Pergilah_.." ucap Hinata, namun Sai menangkapnya dengan artian berbeda.

'_Ambigu..'_

Sai tahu kalau kata-kata itu bermakna dua. Namun Sai menggap ini adalah permulaan yang bagus untuk kisah baru Hinata. Tak mungkin selamanya Hinata hidup dalam baying-bayang Sai. Sudah sepatutnya gadis ini tegas akan semua pilihannya, dan konsisten. Sai tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa, Hinata.."

Hinata mengangkat tangannya sebatas dada, melambaikannya pelan, dan pemuda bermata onyx itu pun membalik badannya, dan bergerak menjauhi Hinata. "Sampai jumpa, cinta pertamaku.."

Hinata yakin benar Sai tak mendengarnya. Namun pemuda itu menoleh sedikit, tersenyum manis, lalu kembali menatap lurus jalanan. Sai mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyampaikan 'yo!' pada Hinata.

Dan pundak Hinata serasa menjadi lebih ringan, dirasanya kini nafasnya menjadi sangat lega. Hinata lalu berbalik, memilih berjalan-jalan sejenak. Mata Hinata menyapu setiap banner toko yang ia lewati. Dalam diam ia melafalkan nama-namanya.

"Sukaku.. Tamaki Coffe Shop.. Entrusted Goods.. Deposit Book.." Hinata terhenti didepan dua toko yang namanya terakhir Hinata ucapkan. Otaknya mulai bekerja lagi. Dua nama toko tersebut memiliki arti yang sama. 'Titipan'. Suatu kebetulan yang menyinggung hati Hinata. Gadis berabut indigo ini mulai kembali memikirkan 'dia' yang sudah menitipkan dirinya ke keluarga Uchiha.

Bisa jadi orang yang membayari kuliahnya adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang menitipkan dirinya pada keluarga Uchiha.

Kini otak Hinata terpaku pada Konoha University. Lalu dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju universitas itu kembali. Konoha Universiti letaknya tak jauh dari Konoha Burgers, hanya kurang lebih lima puluh meter. Hinata mempercepat langkahnya, sepatu sneakersnya membantu langkahnya lebih mudah.

Hinata memasuki halaman luas Konoha University, dengan cepat menncapai koridor terdekat, lalu bergerak cepat mencari ruang tata usaha. Hinata tak ambil pusing, segera saja gadis itu menghampiri loket terdekat. "Bisa minta data orang yang telah membayari uang kuliah saya?"

"Ah maaf, tidak bisa.." sahut penjaga loket yang berambut abu-abu itu. Kaca mata bulat yang bertengger di wajahnya itu membuat dirinya terlihat sangat cocok dapat pekerjaan seperti ini.

"Bantulah aku Kabuto-san.." ucap Hinata dengan mata memelas.

"Kalau Tsunade-sama bilang boleh, ya aku sih—hey! Tunggu Hyuuga-san!" Kabuto hendak menjelaskan tapi gadis berambut indigo itu malah pergi, merasa membuang-buang waktunya.

Hinata menyusuri koridor panjang. Sol sepatunya beradu dengan lantai porselen, menimbulkan bunyi decitan nyaring yang membuat ribut suasana tenang disini. Dengan cepat Hinata menjangkau pintu terbesar di koridor itu, lalu tangannya terulur, mengetuk pintunya.

"Masuk!" suara feminim nan tegas itu bergaung didalam, terdengar hingga keluar. Hinata menyentuh kenop pintu tua yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu, mendorongnya pelan.

"Hinata Hyuuga eh?"

Hinata tercekat, menatap wanita yang kira-kira berumur 40 tahunan itu kaku. "Ya, Tsunade-sama?"

"Ada perlu apa? Tumben sekali.. Jarang-jarang ada seorang Hyuuga datang ke kantorku.." Tsunade duduk di kursinya, dengan kedua tangannya bertaut diatas meja. Tatapan matanya tajam menatap kearah Hinata. Sementara yang dipandangi hanya diam, seakan Tsunade tak menatapnya begitu.

"Saya mau bertanya, perihal orang yang sudah membayari uang kuliah saya.." ucap Hinata, mendehem pelan.

"Oh ya, silahkan duduk.." Tsunade tersenyum.

Hinata duduk di kursi kecil dihadapan Tsunade, lalu kembali mengutarakan maksudnya. "Bisakah Tsunade-sama memberitahuku siapa yang telah memberikanku keringanan seperti itu?"

"Ah yare-yare.." Tsunade memijat-mijat keningnya. "Masalah itu rupanya.."

"Jadi, siapa?" Hinata nampak tak acuh dengan pernyataan Tsunade barusan.

"Ah kau tidak boleh tau.." Tsunade menarik seulas senyum diwajahnya.

"Ke-kenapa?" si gadis berambut indigo kini menatap kepala yayasan ini aneh.

"Soalnya 'dia' yang bilang begitu.." Tsunade memejamkan matanya, sedikit merasakan hasil pijatan kecil dirinya tadi.

"Dia siapa?"

"Kau tidak boleh tau, nona muda.." Tsunade menaikan alisnya, masih dengan senyum yang sama.

"Tinggal beritahu namanya saja.." Hinata cemberut, dialihkannya pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Ah aku sudah berjanji. Jadi maaf, aku tak bisa bilang atau membocorkan apapun padamu.." ujar Tsunade.

"Err.." Hinata hanya terdiam. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut. "Apa 'dia' orang yang sama dengan yang menolong saya ketika kejadian na'as itu terjadi?"

"Iya. Dia orang yang sama.." ucap Tsunade, membuat Hinata tersenyum merekah. Kini tujuan Hinata jelas, mencari siapa identitas 'dia'.

"Sudah kan? Lebih baik kau belajar dengan baik, buat lah si pendonor keuanganmu ini senang dengan prestasimu dan kehidupanmu. Oke?" Tsunade tersenyum. Mirip Sai.

Hinata hanya menatap Tsunade. Sedikitpun ia tak bergeming. Tsunade menghela nafas. "Cepat pergi. Aku masih ada urusan!"

Hinata serentak berdiri, lalu membungkuk sedikit tanda hormat, kemudian balik badan dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sementara Tsunade berdiri, berjalan menuju jendela yang tadi ditatap Hinata. Sorot matanya melebar, menatap pemuda berambut hitam dan pirang yang kini berdiri ditengah lapangan. "Ah ya tuhan.. Padahal kalau kau beritahu kaulah yang membantunya selama ini, pastinya gadis itu akan dengan mudah jatuh kepelukanmu.."

"Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade tersenyum. Tanpa menooleh pun ia tahu siapa yang muncul di pojok ruangannya, tanpa bersuara. "Ada apa, Kurenai?"

"Jiraiya-sama membutuhkan anda. Beliau bilang ada sesuatu yang mesti disampaikan." Gadis berambut hitam itu menunduk.

"Tentang 'titipan' itu kah?" Tsunade melirik kearah Kurenai.

"Saya kurang tau pasti. Anda dipersilahkan datang ke kediaman beliau sesegera mungkin." Kurenai pun menghilang, menyisakan sedikit keraguan dihati Tsunade. Namun Tsunade segera mengepalkan tangannya, dan menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun. Hal mustahil yang dilakukan manusia biasa.

Rupanya seseorang menguping pembicaraan Kurenai dan Tsunade. Rambut indigonya melambai, mata lavendernya membulat besar. "Jiraiya? Dan Kurenai-sensei?"

Sang gadis lalu beranjak pergi dari koridor itu, sebelum ada seseorang yang memergokinya sebagai tukang nguping.

d^^b

Siang terik setelah seharian kemarin ia berada disekeliling Konoha University, Hinata pun pergi ke perpustakaan, mencari buku-buku yang ia rasa akan berguna untuk pelajarannya.

Hinata melangkah cepat, nafasnya memburu. Bisa dibilang dia sangat terburu-buru. Tumpukan kertas dan buku tua yang dia peluk begitu erat, nampak membuat langkahnya melambat. Tas punggung merah maroon kecilnya ikut terantuk-antuk dengan punggung Hinata, mengikuti gerak badan gadis berambut indigo itu. Polo shirt putihnya sedikit basah oleh keringat. Celana hitam pendeknya membuat kakinya lebih leluasa melangkah, dan sepatu sneakersnya selalu membuat pijakannya menjadi lebih aman.

Hinata masuk kedalam sebuah apartemen besar, lalu masuk kedalam lift. Hinata terdiam. _'Ia harus cepat, harus cepat..'_ gadis ini bersua dalam hatinya, menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Hinata menuju lantai lima belas, sementara ia baru mencapai lantai lima. "Ayolah.."

TING!

Liftnya berhenti tepat di lantai delapan. Pintu lift terbuka secara otomatis. Seseorang berambut pirang agak panjang berdiri didepan lift. Hinata menatapnya tak berkedip. "Naruto?"

"Eh?" pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya. "Eto.. Kau salah mengenali orang.."

"Hah?" Hinata menatap pemuda itu dari atas ke bawah, tak ada yang salah. Mata ocean blue, kulit terbakar sinar matahari, dan rambut pirang. Benar-benar Naruto.

"Aku Uzumaki Minato. Dan sepertinya Naruto yang kau maksud itu, adalah Uzumaki Naruto.." pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Ah, iya.." Hinata menunduk malu.

Minato masuk kedalam lift, lalu berdiri disamping Hinata. "Naruto itu anakku.."

"Eh!" Hinata menoleh menatap Minato, memperhatikan pria itu sekali lagi. Ya, rambut Minato lebih panjang dari Naruto yang cepak.

"Hm?" Minato tersenyum menggoda.

"Tidak.. Gomen.." ucap Hinata, kembali menunduk.

"Kau mengenal anakku?" tanya Minato, lalu memencet tombol nomor dua puluh satu.

"Iya.." Hinata speechless. Ia gugup.

"Namamu siapa, nona?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Aku Hinata Hyuuga.." ucap Hinata pelan.

Seketika mata blue ocean Minato terbelalak, perlahan diliriknya gadis disampingnya itu. Menatapnya dari bawah keatas. "Hinata?"

"Iya.." sahut Hinata, menoleh menatap Minato lagi. Menikmati raut aneh diwajah Minato.

"Jadi kau—" ucapan Minato terputus, tat kala suara 'ting' kembali berbunyi, angka 15 pun tertera pada layarnya.

Pintu lift kembali terbuka, Hinata hendak beranjak keluar, namun urung saat tangan Minato mencegatnya dengan menarik lengannya, membuat perhatian Hinata sukses teralih dan tertumpu padanya. "Jauhi anakku."

Hinata sontak menarik lengannya, menatap Minato dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Saya gadis baik-baik.."

"Bukan itu yang jadi masalah, Hinata-san—"

"Baik. Saya akan menjauhi putra bapak," Hinata menyela. Tatapannya tajam, merasa direndahkan oleh Minato. Pantangan bagi seorang Hyuuga direndahkan derajatnya oleh orang lain.

Minato terkejut mendapati tatapan tajam dari Hinata, matanya masih menatap gadis itu walau badannya sudah bergerak menjauhinya.

"Senang berjumpa dengan anda, Uzumaki-sama.." ucap Hinata, tegas.

Minato tau kalau Hinata salah menangkap ucapannya. Pintu lift tertutup, memisahkan Minato dan Hinata. Minato memejamkan kedua matanya, lalu menarik nafas panjang. "Maaf, Naruto.."

Hinata mencengkram buku-buku tua dan kertas di pelukannya keras dan erat, hatinya terasa panas saat Minato menyuruh dirinya agar menjauhi Naruto. Apa dikiranya seorang Hyuuga tidak pantas berteman dengan klan Uzumaki?

Hinata mengeluarkan kunci kamar dari dalam saku celananya, sementara dagunya membantu tangan kirinya mempertahankan keseimbangan barang bawaannya. Hinata berhenti didepan sebuah pintu kamar, lalu memasukan kuncinya, memutarnya, lalu memutar kenop pintunya, mendorongnya. Kemudian Hinata masuk sembari mencabut kuncinya, dan menutup pintu. Kemudian ia menyelot rantai pada pintu kamarnya. Dan mengunci pintunya.

Hinata berjalan masuk, lalu meletakkan buku, kertas-kertas dan tasnya di atas meja didepan televise flatnya. Hinata lalu berjalan ke dapur, berhenti didepan kulkas, dan membuka pintu kulkas perlahan. Udara dingin segera menyapu lembut kulit Hinata. Hinata mengambil sekaleng minuman soda disana, lalu menutup pintu kulkas.

BLAM!

Mata Hinata terbelalak tatkala mendapati bayangan seseorang terpantul sangat jelas di pintu kulkas yang sedikit mengkilat. Bayangan hitam yang lebih tinggi darinya itu hanya terdiam, sementara mata merahnya memandang kearah tengkuk Hinata. Hinata balik badan, namun badannya segera disergap, didorong kebelakang hingga punggungnya terbentur keras menabrak kulkas.

Hinata mengerang pelan, kedua matanya perlahan terbuka untuk melihat sosok yang menyerangnya. Mata merah menyala dengan tiga titik yang saling berhubungan. Gigi taringnya memanjang, sementara nafasnya memburu. Rambut hitamnya yang sangat familiar bagi Hinata. "I-itachi-nii.."

"Hinata.." desahnya pelan.

Hinata tau kalau Itachi dihadapannya ini tidak seperti biasanya. Atau malah, seperti orang mabuk. Pipi Itachi bersemu kemerahan, sementara nafasnya seperti kepulan asap halus. Hinata gemetaran. Ia merasa asing pada sosok dihadapannya.

"Aku _menginginkanmu_.." suara Itachi terdengar sangat rendah, sementara hembusan nafasnya menyapu kulit pipi Hinata.

Pipi Hinata merona kemerahan. Degup jantungnya serasa dipompa dua kali lebih cepat, sementara tubuhnya gemetaran ketakutan. Ia tahu kalau Itachi bukanlah manusia biasa.

Tangan dingin Itachi menyentuh pipi Hinata, turun ke leher jenjang sang gadis lavender, menyapunya dengan lembut.

"Aku _ingin_.."

Itachi mendekatkan mulutnya kearah leher Hinata. Segera saja Hinata mendorong Itachi degan sekuat tenaga. Dengan cepat Hinata berlari melewati Itachi, menuju koridor menuju pintu keluarnya. Hinata menyentuh kenop pintunya, memutarnya paksa, namun nihil. Pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka. Hinata membuka selot pintunya, lalu kembali memutar kenopnya, menggedor-gedor. Dirasanya ada yang hilang.

"Mencari ini?"

Hinata tercekat. Perlahan menoleh, menatap sosok Itachi yang berdiri diujung koridor, memegang beberapa buah kunci.

SRET! BRAK!

Itachi mendorong kembali Hinata, kearah pintu, mengunci gadis itu agar tak bebas bergerak lagi dengan cara memegangi kedua tangan Hinata. "Lepaskan, Itachi-nii!"

"Aku _menginginkanmu_ Hinata.." ucap Itachi, seperti mabuk.

Sekuat tenaga Hinata menendang Itachi dengan kakinya, membuat pria itu terjatuh lagi. Sementara sang gadis menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk berlari menjauh dari Itachi. Hinata meloncati tangan Itachi, namun disaat yang sama, tangan dingin itu menangkap kaki Hinata, membuat Hinata tersangkut dan terjatuh dengan suara berdebum keras.

Hinata mencoba membalikan tubuhnya saat dirasa sesuatu berada diatasnya. Itachi kembali mengunci Hinata dengan memegang kedua tangannya, dan menghimpit kaki Hinata dengan kakinya. Hinata merasa matanya memanas. Bukan apa-apa yang ia pikirkan, melainkan ia tau kalau sebenarnya Itachi bukan manusia biasa sejak kejadian yang menjadi alasan baginya untuk keluar dari kediaman Uchiha. "Itachi-nii, lepaskan.."

"ITACHI UCHIHA!"

SREET! BRUAK!

Sesuatu melesat cepat, lalu menubruk Itachi dengan keras, membawanya jauh terpelanting kebelakang menjauhi Hinata. Kedua bola mata Hinata terbelalak saat melihat monster yang sama dengan yang menghancurkan keluarganya, ia lalu menjerit histeris, seakan kembali pada keadaan yang sama pada malam berdarah itu. Ketakutannya yang sama kembali, memaksanya untuk kembali mengingat memory kelam dihari itu. Memory yang ingin sekali Hinata buang, atau bahkan dilenyapkan.

GREB!

Hinata merasa seseorang memeluknya lembut, menenangkannya. Namun Hinata berontak sejadi-jadinya. Hinata mendongak untuk melihatnya. Sai. Pemuda itu memeluknya, kemudian menuntun Hinata untuk berdiri, membawanya jauh dari Itachi dan mahluk yang menyerangnya. Hinata mencengkram kemeja Sai erat. "Sai.. Mahluk apa itu?"

"Werewolf.." ucap Sai pelan, memeluk Hinata erat, menyembunyikan gambaran yang terjadi pada Itachi.

"Mahluk yang sama dengan yang menyerang keluargaku?" tanya Hinata, melirik kearah bola mata onyx Sai.

Sai mengangguk. "Iya. Sama."

"Kenapa kamu tau Sai?" Hinata menunduk.

Sai mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudnya?"

Hinata mendongak lagi. Onyx dan Lavender itu kembali beradu. Sai semakin serius menatap gadis dihadapannya, yang seakan memiliki sejuta alasan, sejuta pertanyaan, dan sejuta jawaban itu. Hinata menatap lurus-lurus kedalam bola mata onyx Sai. "Bukankah malam itu kamu tidak bersamaku? Bagaimana kau bisa tau rupa mahluk itu?"

Dan Sai terdiam, meneguk air liurnya sendiri. Hinata masih menatapnya lekat, menunggu jawaban dari mulutnya. "Err.."

"Apa itu artinya kau ada ditempat yang sama denganku, Sai?" tanya Hinata cepat, seakan menemukan titik terang akan siapa 'dia', orang yang menolongnya selama ini.

"Dan apa mungkin kau yang menolongku malam itu?"

Dan Sai pun terdiam. Menenggak sisa kegugupannya.

**** To Be Continued ****

**Minnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Saya sudah update XD**

**Gomen kelamaan ;D**

**Gyaaaah gomen kalau ada yang merasa jika chapter ini kependekan. Gomeeeen soalnya scene nya banyak yang dilanjut, ngga diskip. Skip juga Cuma skip hari XD**

**gomen ngga bisa balas review satu satu seperti biasa. Dikejar waktuuuuuuu**

**Okeee, saya ucapkan beribu terima kasih pada : Seichi, Witte Lelie Lautner, Miyuki Izumi, Natsumi Kohinata, Chido daidai-iro, Cha2-chan, Naoki Bhrezhnev, Ryu Kirei no Joozu, Ninja-edit, Faatin-hime, Amethyst Is Aphrodite, Mitsuhiko Zahra, Chieko Kuroia, dan semua reader, saya ucapkan bertumpuk tumpuk (?) terima kasih.**

**Okeeeeeeee deeeeeeeeeeh XD**

**Dari pada kebanyakan bacot, mendingan review aja *Plak!***

**Mina, minta review, yang BANYAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!**


	7. Chapter 6 : HIM And The Secrets

**Tsukimori Family Production**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Presenting : HIM**

**Warning : OOC (dicoba untuk tidak OOC), AU, BL, abal, (sekali lagi) ada DEATH CHARA, gagu Hinata sedikit berkurang, umur Hinata 20 tahun. Don't Like, Don't read. Mary-sue.**

**Rated : T (semi M)**

**Genre : Angst/Tragedy/Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Hurt/Comfort/Mistery (segala aja diborong)**

**Inspirited by : Daddy Long Legs, Ninja-edit, and Twilight Saga.**

**A/N : gomen baru nyantumin Ninja-edit dan Twilight Saga sebagai inspirasi. Suer awalnya ngga sadar kalau karya teh Ayame (baca : Little Fire On The Candle) benar-benar meracuni saya parah. Dan Twilight Saga, saya tanpa sadar mencopas kata-kata yang pernah sekali saya baca di Twilight dan New Moon. Masih mellow, dan saya kasih tau, saya licik (?) ah banyakan bacot.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

.

"Dan apa mungkin kau yang menolongku malam itu?"

Dan Sai pun terdiam. Menenggak sisa kegugupannya.

.

**Chapter 6 : Him And The Secrets**

.

Perak dan Onyx itu menyatu, berputar pada satu pikiran. Sang gadis lavender tetap setia menunggu terbukanya mulut dihadapannya, atau bahkan sekedar gerakan kepala yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Sementara sang pemuda merasa kalau kegugupan luar biasa menggerayangi dirinya, ia hanya meneguk air liurnya pahit, berharap bisa secepatnya keluar dari situasi ini. Kalau Sai itu manusia, sudah pasti wajahnya memerah karena debaran jantung yang kelewat cepat ini.

"Ya kan Sai?" Hinata—tanpa sadar, mendesak Sai agar membocorkan semuanya.

Mendadak waktu seakan berhenti bagi mereka berdua. Kalau pun berjalan, detiknya itu terasa sangat lambat. Bahkan erangan-erangan Itachi yang meronta minta dilepaskan oleh mahluk—werewolf, itu tak sedikitpun mengusik ketenangan yang terjadi disekeliling Hinata dan Sai.

"A-aku.." Sai tergagap, menatap wajah gadis penuh harap dihadapannya.

"GROAAA!—"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGGGGGGHHHH!"

CRAT! SRET!

Sai segera menarik Hinata kedalam rengkuhannya, melindungi gadis ini dari darah yang bercipratan kesegala arah, termasuk menodai sweater biru muda Sai. Hinata ragu-ragu mengintip dari celah lengan Sai, kearah sosok Werewolf yang kini berteriak kegirangan telah menjatuhkan musuhnya. Sementara sesosok tubuh lain tergeletak begitu saja dihadapan sang Lycan dengan leher terkoyak nyaris putus. Mahluk itu menoleh, menatap langsung kedalam bola mata perak Hinata dengan mata rubynya yang menyala sendu. Ruby dan perak itu beradu. Bergumul dalam berbagai pemikiran dan pertanyaan.

Sosok Lycan berlumur darah itu pun berangsur-angsur menyusut, menghilang bulu-bulu coklatnya, dan berubah bentuk menjadi serupa dengan manusia. Mata Hinata pun membulat besar mendapati sosok yang begitu ia kenal tengah bertelanjang dada dengan dipenuhi cairan kental berbau amis menempel di setiap bagiannya. Mata safirnya memandang sendu kearah Hinata.

Hinata melepaskan rengkuhan hangat Sai tanpa sadar, lalu berjalan mendekati sang pemuda berambut pirang beramata safir yang kini pirangnya tersamarkan oleh pekatnya cairan kental berbau amis. "Naruto.."

Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya, menatap sang malaikat lavender dengan tatapan bersalah. "Gomen.. Menyembunyikan semua ini darimu.."

Hinata terdiam. Terpaku didepan Naruto yang berjarak hanya lima meter darinya itu.

"Gomen. Aku takut kalau jujur nanti, kau akan membenciku seperti kau membenci 'kaum'ku.." ucap Naruto, pemuda bermata safir itu menunduk ragu.

Gadis lavender itu gemetaran hebat. Wajahnya yang biasa pucat kini malah semakin pucat. Naruto mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan gadis ini. "Tapi, bukan aku yang membunuh keluargamu.."

"Pergi.."

Mata safir itu terbelalak. Jantungnya serasa dirajam beribu-ribu benda tajam. Diiris-iris dengan pisau dapur. Ada yang menyesaki dadanya. Menyeruak hendak keluar. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, seperti ada yang mengganjal dan ingin dimuntahkan. Menyesaki rongga dadanya, meminta ijin untuk mengoyak dadanya agar dapat keluar. Nafas Naruto terasa kian berat. Kedua alis Naruto bertaut, sementara cuping telinganya tak percaya akan apa yang ia tangkap. "A-apa?"

"Pergi!" seru gadis itu lagi, menunduk takut dengan tubuh gemetaran dibanjiri peluh.

"Bukan aku Hinata. Aku berani sumpah!" ucap Naruto tanpa berpikir panjang. Hatinya masih perih. Bagaimana tidak, gadis yang sangat ia sayangi, ia cintai, mengatakan hal itu padanya, tanpa mengatahui perjuangan apa saja yang ia lakukan untuk gadis ini.

Namun Hinata tak perduli. Perlahan ia menarik langkahnya mundur. Bergidik ngeri saat melihat darah yang menempel pada pipi, tangan—ah hampir seluruh tubuh pemuda bermata safir itu. Apalagi dengan seonggok tubuh terkoyak disana. Hampir tak bisa Hinata percaya kalau itu perbuatan manusia—dalam bentuk lain. Menahan mual karena bau amis menyengat dari darah yang bercipratan kesegala arah itu, Hinata menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto bergerak mendekati Hinata. Ia tahu kalau gadis macam Hinata tak akan kuat melihat darah dan mayat secara langsung. Apalagi terjadi didepan matanya. "Hina—"

"Jangan mendekat!" seru Hinata, menjerit sekuat tenaga.

"Tapi—"

"Pergi!"

"Hi—"

"Aku bilang pergi!" seru Hinata tak memperdulikan bagaimana hancurnya perasaan pemuda dihadapannya. Otaknya dipenuhi kejadian-kejadian yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia ungkit atau ia lihat lagi. Dan perasaannya sendiri pun terluka saat mengetahui kalau Naruto, salah satu dari 'orang-orang' yang menghancurkan keluarganya, menyisakan dirinya sebatang kara.

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

Wajah Naruto yang sendu begitu membuat Hinata seakan merasa bersalah seketika. Dan pemuda berambut pirang itu pun segera berlari diatas kecepatan manusia normal, melompat keluar jendela, tempat tadi ia memasuki apartemen ini bersama Sai. Sai terdiam menatap drama yang baru saja terjadi dihadapannya. Tanpa berniat untuk mengambil kesempatan, pemuda bermata onyx ini pun bergerak menghampiri Hinata, berniat menenangkan gadis ini. Namun Hinata malah berjongkok, memeluk kakinya, tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir membentuk anak sungai dipipinya yang bersemu kemerahan.

.

d^^b

.

"Tak akan pernah ada yang bisa memungkiri takdir, _Lordiss_!"

Si pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya diam. Sedikit pun tak ada keinginan baginya untuk menyela ucapan rekannya itu. Atau bahkan mendengarkannya saja pun tidak ia lakukan?

"Kau menghancurkannya, _Lordiss_! Kami sudah berkali-kali memperingatkanmu tentang '_show off_'. Dan kau tetap melakukannya? Akamaru saja bisa melakukan tugasnya lebih baik darimu!" caci orang disebrang, berambut keabuan yang rancung ke atas, sementara wajah dan sebelah matanya ditutupi masker.

"Hentikan! Berhenti mencaci _Lordiss_!" ucap gadis berperawakan mungil berambut coklat panjang.

"Kin, tak usah ikut campur!" gertak seorang pemuda berumur sekitar tiga puluh dua tahun dengan rambut model nanas dengan bekas luka yang melintang dari pipi kanan ke kiri, melintasi hidungnya.

"Iruka-san, anda sendiri yang telah menjaga Lordiss sejak ia baru dilahirkan! Sekarang anda ingin menjatuhkan harga diri anak asuhmu ini?" balas seorang pemuda disebelah Kin, bermata jadeit dengan rambut merah.

Kakashi berdiri, mendadak serasa terpacing oleh ucapan si pemuda bertato kanji ai didahinya itu, yang merendahkan kawannya. "Gaara-sama, ini tidak ada kaitannya—"

Kin menyela. "Hentikan!—"

Iruka malah ikut-ikutan terpancing suasana. "Hey!—"

"HENTIKAN!"

Dan semuanya terdiam, menatap pemuda yang sejak tadi menjadi bahan debat mereka. Mata safirnya menyorot marah, tidak suka dicaci atau dibela seenaknya begitu. Perlahan mata safirnya berubah menjadi kekuningan, seperti mata kucing. "Saya akui saya salah, secara brutal saya membunuh salah satu rekan berbeda kaum kita, Itachi Uchiha. Tapi saya punya alasan kuat—"

"Alasanmu hanya untuk menolong gadis cengeng itu kan?" celetuk salah seorang di antara sekumpulan tukang debat yang sedang mempertaruhkan kehormatan sang penerus tunggal.

"—menolong seseorang tidak salah kan? Apalagi dia adalah manusia yang tidak memiliki anugrah seperti kita? Jika aku tak menolongnya maka korban yang akan 'dimakan' oleh kaum Vampire akan bertambah," jelas Naruto, sedikitpun tak memperdulikan celetukan pedas itu.

Iruka—nama pengasuh Naruto yang memiliki model rambut layaknya buah nanas ini, akhirnya melunak seiring merendahnya kadar emosi dalam setiap orang yang berada dalam ruangan ini. "Lordiss, tugasmu bukan seperti itu—"

"Saya tau, Iruka." Mata Safir Naruto menatap Iruka langsung dan lekat. Membuat pemuda dengan umur kepala tiga itu terdiam, terpaku karena kehilangan kata-kata seakan dihipnotis. Naruto menarik nafas panjang. "Ada kalanya, saya ingin merasa hidup seperti manusia normal."

"Tapi—"

"Kakashi-san!" Kin menggertak, menunggu sang Lordiss menyelesaikan ucapan pembelaannya.

Kakashi terhenyak, lalu kembali duduk dengan tenang. Naruto tersenyum manis kearah Kin. "Saya tau, semuanya hanya ingin kaum kita ini tidak hancur. Saya tau."

Naruto beralih menatap Gaara, dirasanya tatapan mata jadeit itu terkunci padanya. "Takdir. Saya tahu kalau pada akhirnya saya tidak bisa bersanding dengan manusia manapun. Karena takdir saya adalah bersama dengan seorang yang sama dengan saya, Lycan."

Iruka tersenyum, merasa segala hal yang ia ajarkan pada sang _Lordiss_ benar-benar menyerap diotak pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Demo.."

Iruka meneguk ludahnya pahit. Ia tahu pemuda dihadapannya ini dapat dengan mudah memutar balikkan keadaan menjadi menguntungkan baginya. Mata safirnya menyapu keseluruh ruangan, memastikan kalau tatapan semua orang tertuju padanya. "Dengan tubuh Lycan tak sempurna ini, aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa memakan manusia."

"Kau seharusnya bisa memakan manusia manapun, Lordiss.." Kakashi menyela. "Tapi kenapa selama ini kami—para Lycan, tak pernah melihat anda sekalipun menyentuh daging manusia yang telah kita buru? Kau bahkan ikut-ikutan memakan makanan manusia.."

"Aku hanya _berhasrat_ pada satu orang, Kakashi-san.." Naruto mendelik tajam, tak suka disela seperti itu. "Hanya pada Hinata Hyuuga, hasrat membunuhku itu muncul.."

"Kau mencintainya, anakku.."

Semuanya beralih menatap wanita berumur kira-kira tiga puluh delapan tahun ini. Rambut oranyenya yang digelung feminim itu terlihat sangat halus. Mata jadeitnya menatap sang _Lordiss_ dengan tatapan sendu. "Sudah takdirmu, untuk tidak bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai, Naruto.."

"Tidak." Kin menarik nafas. "Nyonya sendiri yang bilang kalau cinta butuh perjuangkan untuk mendapatkannya, kan?"

"Tapi berbeda caranya.." Kushina—nama wanita itu, memutar bola matanya, "Kalau selalu mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, kau tak akan pernah bisa belajar, Kin.."

Naruto menggenggam kedua tangannya erat. Ia tahu kalau ibunya pasti akan ceramah panjang lebar.

"Ada kalanya, cinta harus berkorban.." Kushina tersenyum. "Antara kau dan Hinata, harus ada yang berkorban, Naruto.. Begitu pula dengan Kiba dan Kin. Memang Kin bisa makan manusia manapun, tapi aka nada saatnya, hasrat membunuhmu memuncak, dan kau akan tanpa sadar mencelakai Kiba.."

"Aku yakin, tujuan Lord Minato-sama menjauhkan dirimu dari Hinata itu baik, _Lordiss_.." ucap Iruka.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaanku?" Naruto merenggut kemeja putih dibagian dadanya erat.

"Kau sendiri melihatnya kan?" Kakashi tersenyum menyeringai. "Saat Hinata mengetahui kau adalah Lycan—mahluk yang sama dengan yang membunuh keluarganya, dia menyuruhmu pergi kan? Apa itu belum cukup, Lordiss?"

"Dia masih trauma!" bela Naruto. Entah apa yang ia bela.

"Kau harus bisa menerima kalau gadis itu tak menginginkanmu—menginginkan seorang Lycan, berada disekitarnya karena takut kejadian malam itu terulang lagi kan? Dia membenci Lycan, dan kau adalah Lycan, Lordiss.." Kakashi mencecar halus, benar-benar menampar keras Naruto dari semua angan-angannya.

"Cukup! Perdebatan ini tak akan ada akhirnya!" seru Kin, geram dengan caci maki yang ditujukan semua orang pada Hinata, gadis yang dicintai sang Lordiss.

"Diam kau, bocah!" ucap Iruka geram. "Kau tau apa memangnya?"

"Kin benar," Kushina membantah ucapan Iruka, "Kin ada benarnya. Walaupun kalian terus berdebat untuk menjatuhkan atau membantu Naruto, tak akan ada hasilnya apa bila sang Lordiss masih berkeras hati mengikuti kata hatinya."

"Ibu.." Tiba-tiba Naruto berlutut, membuat semua orang bingung dengan apa yang ia lakukan. "Aku memang tak bisa makan daging manusia manapun. Dan ini membuat daya tahan tubuhku melemah. Perlahan, pasti aku akan mati. Dan itu tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama.."

"Tidak—"

"Aku pasti akan mati sebentar lagi. Aku tak akan mengorbankan Hinata, dan ibu pasti tau itu pilihanku.."

"Naru—"

"Diam dan jangan menyelaku!" seru Naruto gusar.

Semuanya terdiam. Hening. Bahkan detik-detik suara jam pun terdengar membahana dalam ruangan ini.

"Tubuhku melemah seiring hasratku untuk memakan Hinata menguat. Ingatan dan akal sehatku sebagai manusia pun akan menghilang nantinya," Naruto berujar lagi. "Maka dari itu aku memiliki keinginan.."

Kushina menelan ludah. Jauh-jauh hari sebelum anak ini bertemu Hinata pun, ia sudah memperkirakan hal ini terjadi.

"Bunuh aku sebelum aku benar-benar bertransformasi menjadi werewolf yang sesungguhnya."

Kushina menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kin memeluk Nyonya besarnya. Merasakan pahit yang sama saat mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari bibir tipis Naruto. Kin sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai orang nomor satu yang ia sayang setelah Naruto memungutnya. Gaara menahan perihnya dengan mencengkram erat lengannya. Iruka dan Kakashi hanya terdiam dengan mata terpejam. Sesuatu seperti menghantam masing-masih ulu hati para pendebat ini. Menyesaki mereka, menyesal berada dalam ruangan ini untuk mendengarkan keinginan terakhir sang Lordiss.

Naruto mencoba mengukir senyum diwajah tampannya, sementara sorot matanya sendu, membantah kata hatinya. "Aku tidak ingin ada yang celaka karena membiarkanku hidup. Tolong, ini adalah keinginanku."

Tak ada satu pun yang menjawab permintaan Naruto. Semuanya diam.

.

d^^b

.

Cahaya matahari menelusup masuk melalui celah-celah tirai yang tersingkap. Namun sosok gadis berambut indigo di sudut ruangan itu tampak tak ingin beranjak dari posisinya. Sudah hampir semalaman ia habiskan dengan duduk dipojok kamar Sai dengan diam. Sementara tak disadarinya kalau air matanya itu sudah banyak keluar dan membuat matanya bengkak. Ingatannya memacu pada kejadian kemarin siang.

"_Hina—"_

Jemari lentik Hinata menelusuri rambut indigonya.

"_Jangan mendekat!" _

Geram, ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri kasar. Air matanya pun kembali menganak sungai.

"_Tapi—"_

Sebelah tangannya merenggut t-shirt Sai yang ia gunakan erat. Merasa sesak pada bagian itu.

"_Pergi!"_

"_Hi—"_

"Tidak.." ucap Hinata disela tangisannya. "Apa yang aku lakukan?"

"_Aku bilang pergi!" _

"_Aku mengerti."_

"Hiks.." Hinata menunduk. Merasa sangat bersalah telah mengucapkan kata-kata sekasar itu pada Naruto. "Aku tidak pantas berkata seperti itu.."

"Hinata? Kau sudah bangun?"

Hinata mendongak, melirik kearah kenop pintu yang berputar-putar, mencoba dibuka dari luar. "Ah ya, sudah Sai.."

Hinata beranjak dari posisi duduknya, lalu memutar kunci yang ia pasang, lalu membuka pintunya. Tampak sosok pemuda dengan t-shirt putih dan celana pendek didepan pintu, memoleh sebuah senyum menawan di bibirnya. "Kau begadang ya?"

Hinata diam. Mau apa pun alasan yang ia ucapkan untuk menyangkal ucapan Sai, semuanya hanya akan berakhir sia-sia.

"Naruto ya?"

Saat nama itu disebut, entah mengapa hati Hinata terasa ditusuk-tusuk dan dari dalam rongga dadanya serasa ada yang menyesakinya, memaksa keluar. Dan air mata pun kembali mengalir begitu saja. "Aku jahat, Sai.."

"Wajar kok. Kau masih trauma, dan Naruto pasti memakluminya.." ucap Sai, mencoba menenangkan gadis ini.

"Tidak Sai.. Aku tau itu menyakiti hati Naruto. Wajahnya, wajahnya mengatakan demikian, Sai.." Hinata merenggut t-shirt putih Sai. "Kalau pun Naruto memaafkanku, yang akan terjadi adalah ia menjauhiku.."

Sai terdiam. "Sebelum ia menjauhimu juga, keluarganya sudah menjauhkan kalian berdua kan?"

Hinata tercekat. Kerongkongannya serasa di penuhi oleh air yang ingin ia muntahkan. Sai menarik nafas. "Takdir kalian tidak untuk bersama."

"Tidak—"

"Takdir kalian berbeda!" Sai berseru geram.

"Jangan bicara aneh-aneh Sai! Kau sendiri tau aku tidak pernah percaya akan takdir atau apa pun itu!" Hinata mendorong Sai, kesal.

Sai berdecak kesal. "Lalu kau akan pungkiri takdirku yang menjadi penyelamatmu? Mau kau pungkiri dengan terus mencari 'dia'?"

Hinata terdiam. "Kamu.."

"Aku yang menyelamatkanmu malam itu! Itu pertanyaanmu tempo hari di apartemen Naruto-kan?" Sai meraih tangan kanan Hinata, mencegah gadis ini kabur saat dilihatnya kaki Hinata sudah memijak kearah yang berlawanan dengannya.

"Tapi—" Hinata terdiam. Apa pun yang ia rasa, semua bukti sudah jelas. Walaupun Hinata rasa bukan Sai lah yang menolongnya. Hinata yakin benar kalau suara sayup-sayup yang ia dengar itu bukan suara Sai.

Sai menarik Hinata kedalam rengkuhannya, menenggelamkan lagi gadis itu kedalam mimpi indahnya. "Lupakan Naruto.."

'_Tidak.."_

"Aku bisa lebih baik darinya.."

'_Hentikan!'_

"Aku yang menyelamatkanmu selama ini, Hinata.." ucap Sai dengan suara selembut beledu. Mungkin gadis-gadis akan berteriak kegirangan bila dibisiki Sai dengan cara begitu. Tapi tidak Hinata. Relung hatinya masih dipenuhi pro-kontra tentang masalah ini. Dan Hinata pun tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, sedikit pun tak ia tak menghiraukan Sai. Dalam otaknya kini hanya ada dia seorang. Perlahan, dirasanya kantuk yang bagai candu itu menyerang otaknya. Merayapi matanya, menyuruhnya merapat, dan akhirnya sukses tertutup.

.

d^^b

.

"Ya.. Sudah tenang.."

Perlahan sorot keperakan itu bersinar lagi. Tirai pucat yang menutupinya perlahan terbuka. Mengerjap-erjap untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara alto dari sudut ruangan. Hinata belum bergerak. Matanya masih asik menatap kearah sosok Sai yang bermandi cahaya senja. Ditatapnya sosok itu lekat-lekat. Entah mengapa rasanya Sai seperti magnet yang menarik matanya agar tetap menatapnya.

Tampan memang. Tapi bukan itu alasan Hinata tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya. Kulitnya. Ya kulit bersinar itu sangat menarik perhatian Hinata. Pucat dan bersinar. Benar-benar bukan Manusia. Lalu tanpa sadar pikirannya pun teralih pada kejadian terakhir sebelum ia jatuh kealam mimpi.

Berbagai pertanyaan hinggap diotaknya.

Kalau memang benar Sai yang menolongnya, kenapa Sai harus bertanya dulu pada Sasuke dimana dirinya berada sewaktu ia pertama kali membuka matanya setelah tiga hari tertidur?

Kalau memang benar Sai yang menolongnya, kenapa tidak langsung bilang?

Kenapa Sai harus menginapkannya dirumah Uchiha?

Kenapa Sai baru mengatakannya sekarang?

Dan kenapa suara alto Sai itu berbeda jauh dengan suara yang ia dengar sayup-sayup pada malam itu?

"Iya, Minato-sama. Saya sudah menjalankan tugas.."

Mata Hinata kembali terfokus pada pemuda bermata onyx tersebut. _Minato-sama? Ayahnya Naruto?_

"Hem.. Iya. Tapi masih belum tau pasti _dia_ percaya atau tidak.." ucap Sai lagi, lalu tangan kirinya yang menganggur itu menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hinata semakin lekat menatapnya, memasang kupingnya dengan baik agar tak ada satu pun dari ucapan Sai yang terlewat.

"Iya iya.." Sai berkata cuek. "Lalu bagaimana dengan _Lordiss_?"

_Lordiss? Apa itu?_ Hinata bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Iya. Oh ya? Dengan senang hati, _Yang Mulia_.." tanya Sai, kemudian diliriknya sekilas Hinata yang terbaring ditempat tidurnya. Sepertinya Sai tak menyadari kalau gadis itu sudah terjaga dari tidur panjangnya. Hinata spontan menutup matanya saat Sai menoleh. Debaran jantungnya serasa memuncak saat Sai memergokinya begitu.

"Uzumaki Naruto? Wah wah? Benar-benar kau ini.."

Hinata terhenyak. Mati kutu kalau nama itu sudah tersebut. Seakan waktu untuknya berhenti ketika cuping telinganya secara tak sengaja menangkap nama itu.

"Tidak. Hanya saja beda."

Debaran jantung Hinata seperti akan memuntahkan jantungnya keluar begitu saja. Mendadak perasaan kangen meliputinya. _Kangen?_

Hinata menarik nafas panjang, telinganya terus mencari-cari suara Sai yang mendadak menghilang.

"Kau yakin?"

Hinata lega saat suara itu kembali terdengar. Entah kenapa ia sangat penasaran dengan pembicaraan Sai.

"Sudah ku lakukan. Mau bayar berapa kau? Sui bisa marah kalau tau.." ucap Sai gusar, di putarnya pergelangan tangannya, terasa sedikit pegal.

'_Bayar? Kok ada Sui-nii nya?'_

"Sialan. Kau kira aku ini apaan?" Sai tertawa getir. "Kasihan _dia_."

'_Dia?'_

"Takdir lagi.. Bosan deh. Iruka pasti ya yang meracunimu?" Sai terkekeh.

'_Takdir?'_

"Kakashi? Dia bilang apa padamu? Tentang Itachi kah?"

'_Kakashi-sensei? Itachi-nii? Kenapa tiba-tiba terhubung kepada dua orang itu?'_

"Pasti si Kurenai-koi nya marah karena 'peliharaannya' itu mati.." Sai berujar tenang. Seakan kematian bukanlah hal rumit baginya. Bukan hal penting yang bisa dibesar-besarkan.

'_Kurenai-sensei..'_ ucap Hinata dalam hati. Sejak awal gadis ini sudah menaruh curiga pada dosen cantik yang mengajar di Konoha University ini. Apalagi saat tiba-tiba Kurenai muncul sesaat setelah dia keluar dari ruangan Tsunade tempo hari. Benar-benar diluar akal sehat manusia.

"Oke aku memang salah satu peliharannya. Tapi aku tidak serampangan seperti si Uchiha.." Sai bergerak mondar-mandir di depan jendela. Sementara ia yang hanya bertelanjang dada dan itu membuat kulit bersinarnya semakin terekspos dengan jelas. Mau pamer? Sayang tak ada yang melihat.

'_Peliharaan? Apa lagi ini?'_ Hinata sedikit bergerak, menandakan tidurnya lelap. Mengecoh Sai.

"Kau tega."

Hinata terdiam. _Siapa sih yang Sai telpon?_

"Membohongi dirinya seperti itu. Tega sekali. Untuk ukuran pemuda yang mencintai seorang gadis, kau masuk dalam jenis 'brengsek.' Kau tau?"

'_Bohong?'_

"Jujur saja, aku risih dengan tingkah Lord Minato padamu."

'_Minato? Lagi?'_

"Ya ya, demi kebaikan. Aku tau. Tapi itu menyiksamu. Iya kan?" Sai terkekeh lagi. "Harusnya kau berterus terang saja pada Hinata. Aku yakin dia akan menerimanya, dan semuanya beres."

Sai kembali melirik kearah Hinata, lalu kembali menatap kearah jendela. "Keh! Ya jangan kau mangsa! Tega ya kau memangsa gadis itu?"

'_Aku? Dimangsa siapa?'_

"Setelah semua yang telah kau lakukan, alangkah baiknya kau jujur pada Hinata, lalu pergi. Selesai kan? Sampai harus mengorbankan aku segala.. Bagaimana kalau Sui marah karena ketahuan ngejar-ngejar cewek incarannya dulu?" mata onyx Sai menerawang jauh ke jendela.

"Cih. Munafik," Sai berujar ketus. "Tanggung jawab saja lah kalau Sui tiba-tiba ngamuk.."

'_Sui-nii? Ada apa dengan Sai dan Sui-nii?'_

"Kau adalah penyelamat Hinata. Suka atau tidak, takdir atau bukan, kau tetap penyelamatnya. Pada akhirnya Hinata akan tau sendiri kalau aku hanya mengaku-ngaku.." Sai menarik nafas, "dan dia akan membenciku karena berbohong hal sepenting ini padanya."

Mata Hinata terbuka sepenuhnya. Jadi, Sai berbohong padanya. Rongga dadanya terasa sesak. Baru kali ini Hinata merasa dibohongi oleh orang yang paling dia percaya. Sai tercekat. Ditatapnya Hinata tak lepas. "Nanti kita bicara lagi." Ia lalu segera mematikan telponnya, dan menaruhnya di sofa terdekat. "Hinata—"

"Sai kau bohong padaku?" gadis itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, bergerak menuju tempat Sai berdiri. "Kenapa?"

"Demi kebaikanmu," ujar Sai tenang, tak menyadari kalau gadis dihadapannya sudah akan menonjok mukanya kalau saja tidak ingat siapa dirinya.

"Bohong!" seru Hinata keras, sementara perasaan sudah hancur, merasa dikhianati.

"Aku sayang padamu, kau seperti adikku sendiri, Hinata. Maka dari itu aku melakukan ini!" bela Sai.

"Tapi kau bohong!" Hinata bersikeras dengan ucapannya.

"Ya aku berbohong!" Sai menyentak keras.

Perasaan sesak masih menggrayangi rongga dadanya. Mata dan pipinya memanas. Anak sungai pun terbentuk dari sudut matanya. "Kenapa? Kau tahu aku benci pembohong, Sai!"

"Ya aku tau! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini tugas!" ujar Sai geram.

"Sekarang aku minta kau tidak berbohong lagi Sai.." Hinata mencoba menenangkan dirinya, walau masih disesaki perasaan dalam rongga dadanya.

"Ya baik," jawab Sai cuek. Mengalihkan pandangannya mengedar kelangit dibalik jendela kamarnya ini.

"Sekarang, katakan siapa yang orang yang telah menolongku."

Sai menoleh lagi, menatap sang gadis lavender dengan tatapan kaget. Sementara Hinata menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, berharap Sai mengucapkan yang sesungguhnya kali ini.

Sai menelan ludah. Habis sudah dirinya kalau tugasnya gagal. "O-orang itu.."

.

**** To Be Continued ****

**.**

**Mina, HIMnya bentar lagi ketebak noh =="**

**Pasti udah bisa nebak kan? Ah saya pengen bikin twistm, tapi kok jadinya malah kebaca bener ya? Emang ngga bakat..**

**Apa puas? Ah gomen kalau tidak..**

**Untuk Mugiwara Piratez : halo juga readers! XD wehehe lama ngga review yaaa? :p wahaha sudah semangat dan update nih XDD review lagi dooong **

**Untuk Faatin-hime : ah imoutoku.. *pelukcium* iya gapapa XD dia siapa ya? sekrol keatas deh terus tebak sendiri *slaped* :p iya dikabarin kok pasti XD oke oke, udah update, review lagi?**

**Terima kasih saya ucapkan pada ; Neng Hinata, Miyuki Izumi, Mitsuhiko Zahra, Seichi Hime, Natsumi Kohinata, Witte Lelie Lerman, Ryuku S. A .J, Faatin Hime, Mugiwara Piratez, Haruchi Nigiyama, Amethyst is Aphrodite, dan semua readers yang sudah baca, baik yang review di FB atau malah ngga review, saya ucapkan terimakasih :)**

**Oke deh, ngga banyak bacot. Saya minta review doooong X3 bersedia kan mina?**

**Review yang BANYAAAAAAAAAAAAKK XD**


	8. Chapter 7 : The Puzzle Is Solve!

**Tsukimori Family Production**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Presenting : HIM**

**Warning : OOC (dicoba untuk tidak OOC), AU, BL, abal, (sekali lagi) ada DEATH CHARA, gagu Hinata sedikit berkurang, umur Hinata 20 tahun. Don't Like, Don't read. Mary-sue.**

**Rated : T (semi M)**

**Genre : Angst/Tragedy/Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Hurt/Comfort/Mistery (segala aja diborong)**

**Inspired by : Daddy Long Legs, Ninja-edit, and Twilight Saga.**

**A/N : Gomeeeen kalau semakin mirip Twilight! Ah padahal saya ngga ngikutin banget. Semi Final Chapter. Jadi Chap depan diusahakan chapter terakhirnya. Gomen ya mina kalau ngga suka. Oke ngga banyak bacot.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

.

"Sekarang, katakan siapa yang orang yang telah menolongku."

Sai menoleh lagi, menatap sang gadis lavender dengan tatapan kaget. Sementara Hinata menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, berharap Sai mengucapkan yang sesungguhnya kali ini.

Sai menelan ludah. Habis sudah dirinya kalau tugasnya gagal. "O-orang itu.."

.

**Chapter 7 : The Puzzle Is Solve!**

.

"Siapa?" Hinata mendesak Sai. Seharusnya sudah sejak awal ia melakukan ini!

"Aku tidak bisa memberi tahukannya padamu!" bentak Sai keras, hampir membuat Hinata menutup kedua telinganya, dan berlari menjauh dari Sai. Sai memukul-mukul dadanya keras. "Aku dipercaya untuk mengemban sebuah tugas dan aku gagal. Sedih, ya aku sedih! Tugasku adalah mengecohmu agar tidak menemukan 'dia'! Kalau aku gagal, mungkin pasak kayu sudah terpasang di jantung_ matiku_ ini!"

Hinata terguncang. Terlalu terkejut mendengar penjelasan Sai. Sai meraih kedua lengan Hinata, mengguncangnya keras. "Kalau kau mengetahui jati dirinya, aku yang mati, Hinata.. Bayarannya adalah nyawa _keduaku_ ini.."

Hinata hanya sanggup terdiam. Kehilangan kata-kata? Sudah pasti. Baru kali ini Sai terlihat amat ketakutan dan mengeluarkan emosi menggebu-gebu seperti ini. Lalu perlahan matanya terasa perih, dan bulir-bulir bening pun mengalir dari sana. Dirasanya hal yang sama dengan Sai. Hinata juga tak ingin kehilangan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Lalu bibir mungilnya mulai bergerak. "Go-gomen.."

Hanya itu, dan mereka berdua kembali hanyut dalam keheningan. Dan tiba-tiba, pemuda bermata onyx itu menghilang dari hadapan Hinata, dan menyisakan pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar bergerak seakan tersapu angin. Hinata jatuh terduduk, dirasanya lututnya itu lemas, lalu tanpa sadar air mata mulai menganak sungai di pipinya. Dia tidak mau sendirian lagi.

.

d^^b

.

Gadis berambut indigo tengah menggurat-guratkan pulpennya ke atas kertas putih, membiarkan gurunya sibuk menjelaskan hingga mulutnya berbusa, tanpa sedikitpun perhatiannya teralih. Tinta hitam yang keluar dari ujung pulpennya itu menyisakan sebuah tulisan, namun Hinata tak mengontrolnya. Pikirannya teralih pada percakapan Sai via telepon dengan seseorang yang sangat misterius itu.

"Nona Hyuuga, tolong jangan melamun di kelas!" seru sang dosen, menyadari kalau salah satu dari murid kebanggaannya itu tak memperhatikan pelajarannya. Lalu ia pun kembali menulis, dan menerangkan materi sub-bab hari ini.

Hinata tersentak, namun dengan cepat ia membetulkan posisinya, tak perduli akan berbelas pasang mata menatap ke arahnya dengan sorot aneh. Oke, mungkin ini kali pertama Hinata meleng di kelas. Tapi ini bukan artinya dia dapat menjadi tontonan dalam sekejap. Hinata melirik kearah notebooknya, melihat guratan-guratan yang dibuatnya tanpa sadar. Matanya terbelalak kaget mendapatinya.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Pipi chubby Hinata kini dihinggapi rona merah muda yang hampir mendominasi wajahnya. "Kenapa.."

"Oke. Kelas selesai. Bertemu seminggu lagi," suara dosen killer dengan bekas luka melintang di wajahnya itu memecah keheningan dalam ruangan ini. Hinata bernafas lega, lalu segera merapihkan buku-bukunya, dan memasukkannya ke delam ransel ungunya.

Ia pun bergegas menuruni lantai menurun kelas ini, mendekat kearah meja sang dosen. Sang dosen bernama Iruka itu memperhatikan gerak Hinata dengan sangat teliti. Tepat pada saat Hinata memijak lantai didepan meja Iruka, mereka saling bertatapan. Lalu bibir sang dosen pun bergerak, membuat perhatian Hinata teralih, namun dengan cepat Hinata tersenyum dan berlalu begitu saja di hadapan sang dosen yang masih tetap bersikap dingin.

Hinata keluar dari kelasnya, segera menuju kantin karena perutnya sudah keroncongan sedari tadi. Sementara dalam otaknya masih berputar-putar gerakan bibir Iruka. Kemudian tanpa sadar gadis itu menggumamkan apa yang diucapkan sang dosen tanpa suara tadi. "_Berbahagialah atas keputusan'nya' yang tidak mengorbankanmu.._"

"Apa maksudnya?" Hinata jadi berdialog sendiri. Sementara dalam otaknya masih berusaha memecahkan kata-kata sang dosen yang rambutnya mirip kepala nanas itu. Hinata melirik jam tangan putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, lalu ia menarik semacam senyum simpul, merasa jam yang tepat untuk makan siang.

Tepat saat ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, matanya menatap sosok yang begitu ia kenal. Sosok berambut pirang, bermata safir yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya, serta merta membuat kedua pipinya bersemu kemerahan dan terlihat kikuk. Apalagi sekarang Naruto terlihat keren dengan kemeja hitam yang disingsingkan dan celana jeans pendek serta kalung hitam yang melekat di leher jenjangnya itu, membuat dirinya terkesan santai. Naruto berjalan kearah Hinata. Dalam pandangan Hinata, pemuda itu berjalan pelan sekali, dan sepertinya orang yang lalu lalang dalam koridor ini tak menghalangi pandangan Hinata. "Na—"

Wusss!

Naruto begitu saja melewati Hinata. Membuat pupil perak sang gadis lavender membulat besar, dan seakan menghentikan detak jantungnya. Perlahan si gadis berambut indigo itu menoleh, membuat sebagian besar helaian rambut indigonya terbang mengikuti ayunan gerakannya. Seakan tak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat, Hinata tetap berdiri mematung sambil menatap si pemuda setengah Lycan itu dengan tatapan kosong. "Naru.."

"Naruto!"

'_Suara itu!'_

Naruto berbalik, mencari orang yang memanggilnya. Sempat diharapnya gadis berambut indigo ini yang memanggilnya. Namun ia salah. Tak sempat Hinata berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil Naruto dari belakangnya, secepat kilat mata Hinata mendapati sekelebat bayangan ungu melintas begitu saja disampingnya, lalu dengan kasual menggamit lengan kiri Naruto. "Hey, kita jadi makan siang bareng kan?"

Degup jantung Hinata terasa melambat, dan dadanya pun serasa dihantam batu besar. Mata dan pipinya pun memanas. Sementara kedua tangannya tergerak menutupi mulutnya yang ternganga tak percaya akan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Mitarashi Anko, menggamit mesra lengan Uzumaki Naruto. Lalu tanpa sadar, Hinata berbalik, dan berlari membabi buta, menabrak begitu banyak tubuh, dari bibir mungilnya terucap kata gomen terus menerus. Namun ia tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari setiap orang yang melihat tingkahnya.

BRUK!

"Gomen!"

"Hinata? Kau kenapa?"

Hinata perlahan membuka matanya yang berlinang air mata itu. Mendapati sepasang iris violet menatapnya penuh dengan rasa penasaran. Kedua tangan pucat pemuda itu menahan bahu Hinata, agar gadis ini tidak limbung dan jatuh. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, air mata Hinata kembali jatuh berurai. Dan dengan reflek, Suigetsu—nama pemuda beriris violet ini, menarik Hinata masuk kedalam pelukannya. "Ada apa?"

Tapi tetap saja sang gadis dalam pelukannya tak menjawab, hanya menangis meraung-raung, dan menimbulkan berbagai hipotesis serta pertanyaan dari orang-orang yang lalu lalang didepan mereka berdua. Suigetsu tak perduli. Yang penting temannya ini tenang dulu. Soal jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan orang-orag itu.. sepertinya Suigetsu tak ingin menjawabnya.

Selang beberapa detik, Hinata segera mendorong Suigetsu pelan. "Ah Sui-nii! Gomen!"

"Doita!" Suigetsu tersenyum, memamerkan taring panjangnya. "Jadi ada apa?"

"Ie!" sahut Hinata keras, kontan membuat Suigetsu terkekeh. Menertawai spontanitas Hinata.

Suigetsu dengan santai menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangannya yang lain meraih sapu tangan yang ia letakkan di saku celananya, lalu menyodorkannya pada Hinata. "Ini."

"Eh, kalau kotor nanti gimana?" Hinata hanya menatap sapu tangan putih bergaris biru pada ujungnya itu dengan tatapan ragu.

"Tidak apa." Suigetsu lalu dengan lembut menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Hinata sampai lumayan kering, lalu menyerahkan sapu tangan itu pada Hinata. "Anak pintar. Sudah ya, aku mau ngejar Kakashi-sensei dulu.."

Hinata menggenggam sapu tangan milik Suigetsu erat, lalu mengangguk patuh. Suigetsu tersenyum, lalu berbalik, menuju ke dalam kelas dimana seorang guru bermasker hitam yang hanya menyisakan mata kanannya untuk dilihat. Hinata masih terdiam, menatap sapu tangan milik Suigetsu ditangannya, lalu kemudian dia menggenggamnya lagi, lalu berjalan meninggalkan koridor sumpek penuh manusia itu.

"_Anak pintar. Sudah ya, aku mau ngejar Kakashi-sensei dulu.."_

Hinata terdiam. Tepat saat ia mengambil langkah pertamanya, suara Suigetsu kembali terngiang di telinganya. Lalu perlahan sang gadis berambut indigo ini menoleh, mencari sosok Suigetsu dalam kerumunan manusia, berharap Senpainya itu belum pergi jauh karena ada hal yang harus ia tanyakan. Nihil. Suigetsu sudah menghilang, berikut dengan guru berambut metalik yang juga sudah menghilang dari kelasnya. Oke, satu keganjilan lagi tertangkap oleh mata Hinata.

"Hinata-nee.."

Seakan tak mau percaya pada suara yang ia dengar, Hinata pun kembali menoleh untuk menatap lurus orang yang berdiri dihadapannya. Sosok yang ia dambakan, yang ia rindukan, kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyuman tulus seperti biasa, sebelum tragedy berdarah itu terjadi. Rambut coklatnya melambai halus mengikuti gerak arah angin. Sementara gaun nuansa hitam putih model maid Lolita-nya menjuntai hingga menutupi lututnya.

Iris perak mereka bertemu. Saling bertatapan lama, tanpa sebuah kata terucap. Hinata bahkan tak sanggup mengucapkan nama orang ini. Dirasanya tulang badannya melemas saking girangnya. Lalu si gadis Lolita memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "Apa kabar, nee-chan?"

"Hanabi!" Hinata memeluk adiknya erat, seakan tak ingin membiarkan adiknya pergi barang sejengkal saja darinya.

Hanabi balas memeluk sang kakak. "Nee-chan baik-baik saja kan? Syukurlah.."

"Aku sudah kelimpungan.. Sai mencarimu tapi tidak kunjung ketemu.. Aku kira hanya aku yang selamat.." Hinata berujar dengan suara parau, menahan tangis. Sedetik kemudian nada suaranya berubah tegas. "Bagaimana kau bisa selamat?"

Hanabi terdiam. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang kakak. "Gomen Nee-chan, sekarang Hanabi bukan salah satu dari manusia lagi.."

Dan Hinata pun tersentak, dilepaskannya pelukan eratnya itu. Lalu ditatapnya iris perak yang serupa dengannya itu. "Katakan, apa yang membuatmu menjadi salah satu dari Lycan?"

"Seseorang menolongku.." ujar Hanabi pelan.

"Siapa?" kecurigaan Hinata memuncak.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Nee-chan," Hanabi mendongak, menatap Hinata yang lebih tinggi lima sentimeter darinya itu.

"Kenapa?" Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

Hanabi menarik nafas panjang. Sepertinya berat untuk membuka identitas sang penolong. "Soalnya 'dia' yang bilang begitu."

'Dia lagi!' Hinata hampir menarik seringai pada senyumannya. Semakin banyak bukti yang ia kumpulkan, semakin dekat Hinata pada 'dia'. "Ah oke."

Hanabi tersenyum. Tak menyangka kalau kakaknya akan selunak ini padanya. "Kau mau makan? Makanan manusia sih.."

"Aku masih bisa makan makanan manusia kok." Hanabi nyengir. "Traktir dong, sandwich tuna!"

"Oke!" digenggamnya tangan adiknya erat, lalu membawa adiknya pada restaurant terdekat dengan Konoha University. Tak masalah bila Sai, Tsunade-sama, Sasuke, dan Hanabi tidak mau memberitahu siapa identitas 'dia' yang sesungguhnya. Baginya sekarang kepingan puzzle yang baru telah ditemukan. Sementara otaknya masih berputar-putar, mencoba menyatukan keping demi keping puzzle yang akan membantunya menemukan 'dia'.

.

d^^b

.

Matahari sudah bersiap kembali ke peraduannya. Sinar oranyenya menyinari sosok kakak beradik yang sedang berjalan menyusuri jalanan besar dengan rumah yang tak kalah besarnya. Hinata menggandeng tangan Hanabi dengan casual. Rencananya sekarang Hinata ingin mengantar Hanabi pulang.

Sebenarnya Hinata enggan mengantar Hanabi pulang. Inginnya sih Hanabi pulang ke rumah Sai bersamanya. Tapi saat Hanabi bercerita tentang si penolong Hanabi yang sudah sangat Hanabi hormati, mau tidak mau, dari pada Hanabi dianggap tidak tahu diri karena membuat khawatir, lebih baik gadis manis ini pulang.

"Nanti malam Nee-chan kirimi aku pesan ya.." Hanabi tersenyum.

Hinata mengangguk. Senang sekali bertemu adik semata wayangnya yang sebelumnya ia kira sudah meninggal. Mereka masih berjalan beriringan, sampai si adik menunjuk ke sebuah gerbang rumah besar. "Aku tinggal di sini.."

Hinata melihat seluruh yang terpampang pada halaman depan rumah besar mirip istana ini. Mirip dengan rumahnya terdahulu. Hinata mengusap-usap kepala adiknya senang. "Kapan-kapan kita main lagi ya.."

"Iya." Hanabi tersenyum. "Tidak mampir dulu?"

"Tidak usah ah. Aku malu," Hinata nyengir. Rona wajahnya tersamarkan oleh cahaya senja yang sudah semakin menguning.

"Hanabi? Kau kah itu?"

"Hai, Gosujin-sama!" sahut Hanabi. Hinata linglung. Suara yang ia kenal, namun kenapa Hanabi memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'master'?

Hanabi dan Hinata serentak menoleh, menatap sosok berkemeja hitam dengan celana jeans pendek yang mendekat kearah mereka. Iris safirnya terpaku pada sosok Hinata. Sementara kedua tangannya terkepal di dalam saku celanananya. Bibir tipisnya menganga. "Hinata?"

Hinata terpaku pada sosok Naruto yang bermandi cahaya senja. Sangat tampan. Tatapan mereka terkunci di pupil masing-masing. Sementara Hanabi terlihat senang dengan rendezvous Hinata-Naruto ini. Naruto menarik nafas, mencoba bersikap manis sebagai pemilik rumah. "Tidak mampir dulu?"

"Tidak," Hinata menyahut cepat. Sesaat membuat Naruto tersentak, namun kembali menatap Hinata dengan tatapan lesu.

"Jadi mau langsung pulang?" tanya Naruto, dan Hinata pun mengangguk. "Ku antar ya."

Dalam kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Naruto itu tidak ada kalimat yang terkesan bertanya. Hinata pun tak hanya diam. "Ti—"

"Hanabi, bilang pada Ayah dan Ibu kalau aku akan pergi sebentar.." Naruto beralih menatap Hanabi, tak mengindahkan jawaban dari Hinata.

Hanabi menatap Naruto ragu. "Tapi Gosujin-sama, bagaimana dengan kesehatanmu? Minato-sama akan—"

"Biarkan Ayah mengomel. Aku yang tanggung jawab," sahut Naruto tegas, dan Hanabi tak kuasa melarangnya lagi.

Naruto berjalan kesebelah Hinata, menatapnya dengan sorot mata datar. "Ayo, ku antar.."

Hanabi hanya menunduk, mempersilahkan Naruto dan kakaknya pergi. Hinata segera berbalik, dan menyamai langkah dengan Naruto. Sepanjang perjalanan, keduanya hanya diam. Pertemuan terakhir mereka rupanya cukup memberikan dampak buruk pada hubungan mereka berdua.

Naruto masih menyarungkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Kau masih takut padaku?"

"Tidak.." Hinata berkata jujur.

"Kenapa?" Naruto melirik Hinata dengan ekor matanya. Cukup aneh mendengar jawaban itu keluar dari mulut Hinata. Bukan kah terakhir kali Hinata ketakutan setengah mati hingga mengusirnya kasar?

"Karena aku tahu kau tak akan membunuhku."

Naruto _tersentil_ dengan jawaban Hinata. "Aku berpotensi membunuhmu kapan saja, Nona.."

"Tapi aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukannya." Naruto terdiam. Lalu kemudian Naruto menoleh, mendapati sepasang iris perak yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sungguh-sungguh. Kepercayaan diri dalam diri Hinata memuncak. Pipi Naruto sukses dibubuhi warna merah muda yang tersamarkan oleh cahaya senja.

Degup jantung Hinata dan Naruto seakan dipompa keras, hingga membuat mereka mematung ditengah jalan. Keduanya pun saling bertatapan dengan pipi merah merona yang disamarkan oleh sinar oranye senja. Perak bersambut Saphire, Indigo bersambut Pirang. Seharusnya dari keempat warna itu, lahir warna yang sangat indah. Sangat kontras dan serasi.

"Kenapa, kau yakin sekali?" suara Naruto memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Karena aku yakin pada perasaanku padamu." Sorot mata teduh Hinata seakaan menghipnotis Naruto. Begitu pula dengan suara dan senyumannya yang lembut. Gadis ini tanpa celah di mata Naruto. Keindahan yang Naruto kagumi semuanya bermula dari senyuman gadis ini.

'_Eto?'_

'_Tunggu!'_

'_Barusan dia bilang perasaan?'_

"Ano.." Naruto menatap mata perak itu lekat, seakan ada magnet disana. Tak percaya akan apa yang barusan ia dengar. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tebak saja," Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya licik.

Sukses! Kini wajah Naruto bukan merona merah muda lagi, melainkan merah nyaris menyamai warna rambut Gaara, sepupu dari Naruto. Hinata menatap Naruto aneh. "Ini warna senjanya yang terlalu oranye apa wajahmu yang memerah sih?"

Naruto kelabakan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Sudah cukup _ackting_ sok kerennya! Dia kapok! Sok-sokan mengantar Hinata pulang tanpa persiapan, dan sok cuek, membuat Hinata malah dapat 'menyerangnya' dengan mudah.

"Ah sudah dekat!"

Naruto kembali menatap punggung gadis yang berjalan cepat mendekat kearah sebuah rumah bertingkat dua kecil yang diketahui milik Sai. "Mau mampir?"

"Ti-tidak! Terima kasih!" Naruto menjawab cepat, takut kalau dia mampir, yang ada dia _dibacain_ terus oleh Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum. "Oke. Terima kasih ya.."

"Yep!" Naruto balas tersenyum.

"Jaa—" Hinata berbalik, namun langkahnya sesaat terhenti. Ia lalu melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya. "Langgeng dengan Anko ya.."

Sesaat Naruto terhenyak. Pupil birunya membulat besar, masih menatap kosong sisa bayangan Hinata yang tertinggal. "Ap—"

BLAM!

Dan pintu pun tertutup. Perasaan tidak enak menggerayangi dada Naruto, seraya ingin dikoyak dari dalam. Nafasnya sesak. Lalu pikirannya teralih pada kejadian tadi siang. Anko menggamit lengannya dihadapan Hinata. _'Ya, pasti itu!'_

Padahal setelah itu Naruto melepaskan tangan Anko secara paksa, dan berjalan meninggalkan Anko begitu saja, mengejar Hinata yang tiba-tiba balik badan dan berlari. Yang Naruto lihat malah Hinata dipeluk oleh Suigetsu. Ah, Hinata salah paham. Harusnya ia yang bilang begitu, 'Langgeng dengan Suigetsu!'

DEG!

"Sial!"

Naruto mencengkram kemeja bagian dada kirinya erat. Dirasanya sesuatu berkedut nyeri dari sana. Peluh mulai membanjiri tubuhnya, sementara kedutan itu semakin terasa nyeri disetiap waktunya. Nafas Naruto tersenggal-senggal, lalau bayangan terakhir yang Naruto lihat sebelum semuanya gelap adalah sosok berseragam maid Lolita lompat dari atas tiang listrik, menghampirinya segera.

"Gosujin-sama!"

.

.

.

"Gosujin-sama!"

Hinata tersentak. Buru-buru gadis ini kembali keluar dari dalam rumah, dan matanya terbelalak tat kala mendapati sosok pemuda yang barusan mengantarnya tengah terkulai lemas di depan rumahnya. Hanabi berjongkok didepan Naruto, sementara Hinata buru-buru membuka gerbang rumahnya. "Hanabi, bawa Naruto masuk!"

"I-iya kak!" sahut Hanabi gagap, linglung sesaat. Ia mengangguk menatap kakaknya yang sudah berlari kearahnya.

Lalu kedua gadis itu menggotong Naruto masuk kedalam, dan menidurkan Naruto di kamar terdekat. Kamar Sai. Hinata dengan segera melepas sandal yang digunakan Naruto, sementara Hanabi mengambil air putih di dapur, sambil mengeluarkan beberapa botol obat yang ia kantongi untuk berjaga-jaga.

Hanabi beralih ke sebelah Naruto, menaruh gelas di meja kecil disamping tempat tidur itu, namun ia lalu terdiam. "Eto.. Bagaimana supaya diminum ya?"

Hinata tak ambil pusing. Menjadi anggota PMR semasa SMA-nya ternyata memberi bekal cukup untuknya. Hanabi bergeser, memberikan cukup tempat untuk Hinata. Hinata meraih beberapa obat yang sudah Hanabi siapkan ditangannya, lalu meraih gelas berisi air dengan tangannya yang lain. Ia memasukan obat dan air kedalam mulutnya, lalu menarik nafas, mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Naruto, meminumkan obat tersebut pada Naruto. Pipinya bersemu kemerahan lagi, namun ia tak perduli. Baginya keselamatan Naruto lebih penting. Naruto secara reflek menelan obat dan air tersebut. Dan nafas Naruto pun normal kembali, dan keringat mulai berhenti keluar dari tubuhnya.

Hening.

Tak ada satu pun dari Hanabi atau Hinata yang bersuara. Semuanya masih terlalu terkejut dengan kejadian barusan. Hinata merasa kalau detak jantungnya sudah kembali normal. Ditariknya nafas panjang untuk menyesuaikan iramanya dengan detak jantungnya. Lalu di tatapnya gadis berseragam maid disebelahnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. "Dia sakit apa?"

"Gosujin-sama tidak sakit," sahut Hanabi pelan, seperti takut membangunkan 'tuan'nya.

"Lalu? Kenapa dia bisa begini?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Karena menahan hasrat _membunuhnya_," Hanabi berujar lancar.

"Membunuh?" Hinata mengulangi kata terakhir adiknya. "Membunuh siapa?"

"Membunuh Nee-chan," Hanabi melirik ragu kearah Hinata yang sekarang iris peraknya kembali membulat besar, tak percaya atas pendengarannya sendiri. Membunuhnya atas dasar apa? Benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

"Kenapa membunuhku?" tanya Hinata lagi, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Soalnya Gosujin-sama mencintai Nee-chan.." Hanabi menunduk. Merasa bersalah telah membocorkan rahasia besar sang tuan.

"Kalau cinta kenapa harus dibunuh?" Hinata semakin tidak mengerti akan jalan berpikir adik kandungnya yang lumayan aneh ini. Ia lalu menggerakkan lehernya, merasa sedikit pegal.

"Soalnya hukum Lycan memang begitu," jawab Hanabi pelan, "saat Lycan jatuh cinta pada manusia biasa, maka mereka akan memiliki hasrat memakan yang sangat besar dengan rasa cintanya pada manusia itu. Dan saat itu juga, sang Lycan harus memilih, kehidupan atau kematian sang manusia."

Hinata terdiam. Lalu memorynya berputar lagi dari awal. _Darah, rumah Uchiha, surat kabar.. Surat kabar!_

"Bukannya jasadmu sudah ditemukan? Dan kau dinyatakan sudah meninggal?" tanya Hinata curiga.

"Sudah ku bilang aku bukan manusia lagi." Hanabi menatap kakaknya aneh.

"Iya aku tau. Lalu yang menolongmu? Bukan Lycan pastinya kan?" Hinata bertanya cepat. Sepertinya ia ingin segera menyelesaikan puzzle yang semakin berantakan, atau malah semakin tersusun ini.

"Iya bukan. Tapi vampire." Mata Hanabi menggerling. "Vampire bisa memberikan nyawa kedua pada orang yang sekarat."

"Kau sekarat?" Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Mati suri mungkin?" Hanabi menatap iris perak kakaknya. "soalnya bangun-bangun tubuhku sudah sehat lagi."

"Jadi penolongmu itu Vampire ya?" Hinata manggut-manggut. "Siapa namanya?"

"Suigetsu Hozuki-sama." Hanabi mengucapkan nama itu seanggun mungkin. Terdengar menghormati tapi sepertinya tersimpan perasaan lain yang ikut mengalir dalam nama itu.

"Sui-nii?" Hinata sontak kaget setengah mati.

"Iya," Hanabi mengangguk pasti.

"Jadi 'dia' itu Sui-nii?" Hinata tersenyum senang. Lalu dipeluknya adiknya itu, "aku mene—eh?"

Memory Hinata berputar lagi. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Suigetsu didepan mini market itu, terasa ganjil. Soalnya disitu Suigetsu bilang kalau ia menyangka Hinata sudah meninggal. Lalu, berarti bukan Suigetsu. Hinata kembali duduk diranjang, sementara Hanabi menatap kakaknya aneh.

**TRING! TRING! TRING—!**

Sebuah ponsel berdering. Milik Hanabi. Gadis mungil itu meraih ponsel di saku roknya, lalu mengangkat teleponnya. "Ya, Minato-sama?"

Dan Hinata kembali pada kejadian kemarin siang. Dimana Sai menelpon dengan seseorang yang sangat misterius, yang membuka kebohongan Sai. Dirasanya ada suatu kecocokkan satu sama lain dengan segala hal yang dijelaskan oleh adiknya. Dimana dalam percakapan itu membawa-bawa nama Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Minato, Suigetsu, dan Naruto.

"_Keh! Ya jangan kau mangsa! Tega ya kau memangsa gadis itu?"_

Hinata terdiam. _'Mangsa? Mangsa dan makan sama saja. Berarti 'dia' ini adalah seorang Lycan?'_

"_Kau adalah penyelamat Hinata. Suka atau tidak, takdir atau bukan, kau tetap penyelamatnya. Pada akhirnya Hinata akan tau sendiri kalau aku hanya mengaku-ngaku.. Dan dia akan membenciku karena berbohong hal sepenting ini padanya."_

Lengkap sudah. Semua puzzle tersusun dengan benar. Rasa senang menghampiri dada Hinata. Hinata tersenyum kearah Hanabi, "Terima kasih, Hanabi."

Hanabi hanya terdiam. Tak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan sang kakak.

**.**

****To Be Continued****

**.**

**Perasaan di chapter ini banyak banget kata 'sang'. Gomen bagi yang ngga suka dan malah risih sama kata itu =="**

**Bagaimana Mina? Sudah ketemu HIM-nya?**

**Pasti sudah =="**

**Saya ingatkan, saya licik. Jadi saya tidak akan secara langsung bilang siapa HIMnya. Walau udah ketebak sih..**

**Ah ya, saya seneng banget tahu reviewnya nembus sampe 104 pada chapter 6 kemarin TT^TT**

**SANKYUUUU MINAAAAAAAAA *pencet capslock bahagia***

**Spesialnya buat ; Naoki Orihara, Chido Victim, Seichi, Fusae 'LeeBumYeHyun' Deguchi, Chieko kuroia, Natsumi Kohinata, Haruchi Nigiyama, Sasuhina Lovers, Syeren, Ninja-edit, Mugiwara Piratez, rukiahinata, strawberryummy, cioneng, Paink, dan segenap readers yang sudah baca XD saya haturkan terima kasih yang amat sangat dalam sedalam sumur (?)**

**Balasan untuk semua reviewer karena saya rada belet kalo bales satu-satu pake PM.**

**Naoki Orihara : Iya gapapa XD aduhahaha kau ini, sudah update nih :p woalah XD iya nanti. Kapan publishnya? Nanti segera melayang kesana, kasih linknya aja dong :p sankyu reviewnya yaaa**

**Chido Victim : Hey sankyu reviewnya XD waw ganti nama ya? hahah iya HIM itu dia (artinya) hahaha dijadiin film? Mana ada sutradara yang mau ngangkat cerita ini ke film? Haha ancur gini :p aduh transformer :p bener juga sih hahahaha ini udah update, review lagi?**

**Seichi : sankyu reviewnya Udah update nih :p review lagi?**

**Fusae 'LeeBumYeHyun' Deguchi : iya gapapa, sankyu reviewnya XD Lycan dan Werewolf itu sama ^^ review lagi?**

**Chieko kuroia : iya udaaaaaaaaaaaah hahahaha oh ya? bukannya chap kemarin ngebuka HIM banget? haha woalah hahaha kayanya nasibnya udah lumayan kebaca, jangan mati? Ckck, iya jangan matiiiii DX nanti Hinata sama siapa kalo dia mati? *gabruk!* udah update dan SEMANGAT! Review lagi?**

**Natsumi Kohinata : waduh hahahah sankyuuu reviewnya, ah masa? Jadi malu.. ini gaya menulisku yang asli XD wah lama-lama di bahasa baku iitu ngga enak, enakan pake gaya sendiri *narik nafas, hembuskan* woah XD emang banyak ahahaha *plak!* siapa ya? *lirik-lirik seseorang* ini udah update, review lagi?**

**Haruchi Nigiyama : Wahaha sankyu reviewnya X3 wahaha bukannya Haru-chan Sakura lovers yang biasanya Hinata haters? *sotoy, ditendang* Himnya siapa? Tebak sendiri :p ini udah update, review lagi?**

**SasuHina Lovers : waduh, sankyu reviewnya. Sempat saya kira kamu flamer loh, kaget saya, saya kirain dapat flame perdana hahaha XD ini sudah lanjut produksinya, review lagi? X3**

**Syeren : wahaha gapapa, malah sankyu sudah repot-repot review X3 oh ya? terharu.. oh mengenai Lycan tidak sempurna ya? jadi begini. Naruto itu punya suatu kelainan disbanding Lycan lainnya. Hanya dia yang tidak bisa makan daging manusia, selain yang diinginkannya. Jadi daya tahan tubuhnya pun melemah karena tidak dapat asupan makanan. Begitu.. mengerti? Ah gomen kalau ngga ngerti, saya aja ngga ngerti *ditendang* Lycan dan Werewolf itu sama XD yeppi! Sankyu! Ayoo review lagi *plak!**

**Ninja-edit : Teteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh sankyu reviewnya XD waduh saya salah tulis hahaha XDXDXD iiya, kira-kira chapter depan XD yaiyalah ngga ada XD hahah gawat kalau ada, nanti ketahuan gimana? (teteh : ketahuan apa?) udah up! Review lagi?**

**Mugiwara Piratez : gyahahaha sankyu reviewnya. Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang telat nih? Hahahah iya oke, udah up! Review lagi? Oh ya, saya suka namamu!**

**rukiahinata : it's okeeeey sankyu reviewnya XD iya, jadi SAI SEBENERNYA NGGA CINTA SAMA HINATA. aduh, kepencet capslock (padahal sengaja, soalnya sendirinya kecewa sama sikap SAI) semua orang? Ngga kok :D masih ada Naruto hahaha siapa ya? nanti diungkap kok. Padahal seharusnya hints-nya udah bisa buat nebak hal itu, harusnya setiap ada kejadian kecil dan sepele itu ngga diabaikan begitu saja, soalnya saya sengaja ngadain itu semua untuk merangkai final chapnya ==" oke deh, tebak sendiri ya :D ini udah up, review lagi?**

**strawberryummy : wah sankyu reviewnya XD di fave? Fav? Fav? Huaaaaaaaaa *nangis bahagia* namanya lucu :D ini udah up, review lagi?**

**cioneng : wah sankyu reviewnya XD wah aktif lagi? Asik asik :)) Himnya? Siapa ya? hahahah yep udah update nih XD**

**Paink : yep salam kenal juga, dan makasih reviewnya XD iya ini udah up! Review lagi?**

**Oke selesai *mijit tangan agak pegel***

**Biasanya saya bales review pake PM, entah mengapa saya agak males untuk ngeklik icon ngomong itu.. biasanya balas jauh-jauh hari sebelum update, jadi pas update ngga ada tuntutan balas review **

**ah yauda, yang penting saya minta review lagi mina! Pokoknya, chapter 8 nanti diusahain adalah ending cerita ini. Soalnya saya males kalo bertele-tele *dilempar sandal***

**ah, karena HIM noh udah ketahuan, harap dikasih pendapat, ini cerita bakal di keep apa delete *ngaco* gomen, gomen. **

**Maksud saya, ini cerita bagusan endingnya gimana? Saya Cuma ingin mengetahui pandangan reader tachi semua tentang fic saya XD**

**Oke deh, ngga banyak bacot. Flame, saya terima dengan lapang dada.**

**MINTA REVIEW MINA?**

**.**

**Regards,**

**Tsukimori Raisa**

**Ps : nyampe 110 ngga ya reviewnya? *ditendang masuk jurang***


	9. Chapter 8 : The Ending

**Tsukimori Family Production**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Presenting : HIM**

**Warning : OOC (dicoba untuk tidak OOC), AU, BL, abal, (sekali lagi) ada DEATH CHARA, gagu Hinata sedikit berkurang, umur Hinata 20 tahun. Don't Like, Don't read. Mary-sue.**

**Rated : T (semi M)**

**Genre : Angst/Tragedy/Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Hurt/Comfort/Mistery (segala aja diborong)**

**Inspired by : Daddy Long Legs, Ninja-edit, and Twilight Saga.**

**A/N : GOMEN kalau banyak salah yaaa, saya mau nuntasin fic ini. Bukan berarti saya selesai dari masa hiatus saya. Saya masih hiatus, Cuma ngga enak menelantarkan fic yang satu chapter lagi. Dan saya menyatakan saya masih HIATUS. Yang penting, JANGAN BUNUH SAYA SETELAH BACA CHAPTER INI. Yep ngga banyak bacot,**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

.

Lengkap sudah. Semua puzzle tersusun dengan benar. Rasa senang menghampiri dada Hinata. Hinata tersenyum kearah Hanabi, "Terima kasih, Hanabi."

Hanabi hanya terdiam. Tak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan sang kakak.

.

**Chapter 8 : The Ending**

.

"Apa maksud Nee-chan?" Hanabi menatap kakaknya, dan iris lavender itu kembali beradu.

Hinata menggeleng, tersenyum hangat. "Ie, hanya—"

"Nanti saja penjelasannya, Nee-chan. Aku harus membawa Gosujin-sama kembali ke rumah. Tadi Minato-sama menyuruh saya segera membawa Gosujin-sama pulang," Hanabi menyela, sedikit pun tak menatap Onee-channya, dan kini ia beralih ke sisi Naruto. "Cepat, Kin. Gosujin-sama membutuhkan pertolongan paling cepat."

Hinata tersentak. _Kin_? _Siapa_? _Diruangan_ _ini_ _kan_.._—_

"Hai!"

Sesosok tubuh mungil muncul dari arah pintu, bersamaan dengan sosok berambut mirip buah nanas masuk ke dalam ruangan. Hinata masih terdiam, memperhatikan tiga orang yang kini sedang berkutat dengan tubuh yang tergolek tak berdaya di atas kasur.

Kin—gadis bertubuh mungil yang kini menyanggah tangan kanan Naruto, mengkomandokan kepada dua kawannya agar mempercepat waktu mereka. Sedikit saja mereka terlambat, maka hal tak diinginkan pun akan terjadi. Hinata masih terdiam menatap sosok dosen yang sedang menggendong Naruto dipunggungnya, membiarkan Kin mengatur tubuh Naruto dibelakang. Hanabi meraih tangan Hinata, "Ikut kami, Nee-chan."

.

d^^b

.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara jangkrik dimana-mana. Bulan pun sudah menampakkan keperkasaannya ditemani sinar-sinar kecil yang memperindah langit malam ini. Sinar lembutnya terpantul jelas di atas kolam ikan Koi kecil di belakang pekarangan mansion ini. Sementara di bibir kolam, berdiri sosok gagah yang memakai kimono abu-abu, dengan rambut pirang dan mata safir yang menawan.

Uzumaki Minato.

Sosok pemimpin klan Lycan yang sangat dihormati, sangat menawan, dan sangat pantas untuk dipuja. Wajahnya yang tanpa kerutan itu membuatnya semakin awet muda. Mata safirnya menatap kosong ke arah beberapa ekor ikan yang ia pelihara di kolam. Pikirannya tertuju ke hal lain yang sampai saat ini masih memenuhi otaknya.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Putra semata wayangnya yang kini masih dalam keadaan koma. Minato sendiri kemari hanya untuk melepas penat yang meliputi koridor depan ruang tidur putranya itu. Dimana ada Gaara, Kin, Hanabi, Iruka, Kakashi, dan Kushina disitu. Serta seorang gadis yang telah merasuki relung hati putranya, Hinata Hyuuga. Sosok anggun berparas cantik itu kini hanya terdiam dalam pelukan Hanabi. Tak seorang pun Minato ijinkan masuk ke dalam ruangan Naruto, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Tak perlu dokter, Minato tau apa yang terjadi hingga putranya dalam keadaan koma.

Minato tau jelas apa yang terjadi, tanpa harus Hanabi menceritakannya. Bisa dibilang ikatan batin Minato dan Naruto sangatlah kuat. Hingga sang ayah pun sudah bisa menebak dengan jelas apa yang terjadi. Kelebihan beban. Beban perasaan, nafsu, dan pikiran. Semuanya karena putranya bertemu dengan Hinata. Pertemuan yang menurutnya membawa petaka. Tapi apakah Minato dapat menyalahkan Hinata?

Tidak.

Minato tau jelas kalau putranya sangat mencintai Hinata. Minato juga tau apa yang Naruto lihat hingga ia tergila-gila pada sosok Hinata. Ketegaran hati. Kelebihan paling menonjol pada diri Hinata yang membuat Minato kagum. Minato mau saja menjadikan gadis ini salah satu dari klannya. Tapi dampak pada Naruto lah yang membuatnya merasa harus menjauhkan Naruto dengan Hinata. Naruto akan mati bila tidak bisa memakan Hinata, dan Naruto akan tetap mati bila Hinata menjadi salah satu dari klannya.

Kenapa?

Naruto memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang lemah karena menolak makan daging manusia. Dan daya tahan tubuhnya semakin menurun ketika harus menahan nafsu yang bergejolak untuk membunuh Hinata. Dan kalau Hinata menjadi Lycan, Naruto tidak bisa memakannya bukan? Naruto bukan kanibal yang memakan klannya sendiri.

"_Anata, nanda yo_..?"

Mata safir Minato melirik ke arah sosok berambut oranye yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sebegitu seriuskah ia berpikir, hingga kedatangan istrinya pun tak ia dengar?

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Minato?" suara feminim menggetarkan itu kini mengalun lagi bagai sebuah lagu ditelinga Minato.

Minato mengangguk pelan. Sementara ia mendesah pelan, hendak menarik nafas lebih bebas lagi. Kushina mendekatinya, sementara matanya tak jua lepas dari wajah suaminya. "Malam ini penentuannya."

"Penentuan?" Minato menoleh, menatap langsung ke dalam bola mata jadeit istrinya. Dicarinya jawaban atas pertanyaannya barusan. Namun nihil, ia hanya menemukan kelembutan disana.

"Ya." Kushina mengangguk, memantapkan jawabannya. "Sekaligus malam terakhir kita melihat putra kita dalam keadaan manusia. Kecuali—"

"Kecuali dia mendapatkan _nafsunya_."

Keduanya tersentak, baik Kushina maupun Minato. Sosok berambut kemerahan jabrik dengan tattoo kanji 'Ai' di dahinya itu datang dari atas atap. Menjejak mantap di tanah pekarangan rumah ini. "Konbanwa, Paman, Bibi.."

"Gaara.." bibir Kushina mengucapkan nama itu pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Minato menatap Gaara dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Seharusnya kau sedang berpesta karena sebentar lagi kau akan menduduki jabatan ketua Klan."

"Ie." Gaara mendengus mendengar ucapan sang Paman. "Malam ini bulan purnama. Naruto akan berubah sepenuhnya menjadi Lycan, kalau tidak cepat memakan Hinata."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Gaara!" Minato berujar geram. Dalam hatinya ia sudah mengutuk bocah Sabaku di depannya jikalau ia terpaksa digantikan oleh Gaara, bukan Naruto.

Sabaku no Gaara. Seseorang yang masih dalam satu garis keturunan dengan Naruto. Ia adalah anak dari Sabaku no Kagura, kakak Minato. Jadi, kalau Naruto mati, maka sudah menjadi tugas Gaara menggantikannya. Minato tidak ingin bukan keturunannya lah yang mewarisi jabatan ini. Sejak kecil Minato selalu menanamkan apa yang ia ketahui kepada Naruto, sehingga Naruto dapat menjadi pemimpin klan yang baik. Dan Minato yakin, hanya Naruto yang bisa menjadi ketua berikutnya.

"Paman masih saja begini," ujar Gaara pelan, ia lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Jujur aku tidak mau mendapatkan jabatan ketua. Aku ingin Naruto yang mendapatkannya."

"Bohong!" Minato berseru kesal, matanya berubah menjadi kemerahan.

"NARUTO!—"

Baik Gaara, Minato, maupun Kushina, semuanya terhenyak, lalu menghilang dari pekarangan ini, menyisakan angin yang menyapu rumput-rumpu kecil yang tumbuh disekitarnya.

.

.

.

"NARUTO!—" seru Kin tertahan saat sesuatu—seseorang, mendorong badannya hingga membentur tembok.

Mata kuningnya yang semula beriris safir menyorot jahat, sementara sekitar kulitnya mulai ditumbuhi bulu halus. Tangan kiri kekarnya mencengram dan mendorong leher Kin ke tembok, menyisakan sesak pada pernafasan gadis berbadan mungil itu. Seringai iblis tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi tajam memanjang yang berliur. Hidungnya mengendus sekali, lalu ia menatap berkeliling. Mata kuningnya terhenti pada sosok dua orang gadis yang saling bertautan tangannya.

Cengkraman tangan sosok Lycan sempurna itu merenggang pada Kin, hingga gadis itu kini menapak lantai, jatuh terduduk sembari mengatur nafas. Sorot mata kuning Naruto terkunci pada Hinata. sementara liurnya menetes jatuh ke lantai kayu dibawahnya. Hinata benar-benar takut. Bukan pada Naruto, tapi pada apa yang kini menguasai Naruto. "Hinata.."

Suara serak itu mengalun pelan, membuat Hinata bergidik mendengarnya. Peluh membanjiri tengkuknya, sementara mulutnya tak kuasa terkatup sejak tadi. Debaran jantungnya terasa memenuhi setiap sudut koridor ini. Sementara kedua kaki dan tangannya bergetar. Bibir Hinata pucat pasi. Baru kali ini melihat Naruto bertransformasi sepenuhnya menjadi Lycan.

Naruto berajalan perlahan mendekat ke arah Hinata, suara jejak kakinya pun seakan membekukan suasana. Hanabi yang berada di samping kakaknya langsung beralih ke depan Hinata dengan kedua tangan terentang. "Gosujin-sama, menjauhlah!"

"Hinata.." suara baritone rendah itu membekukan suasana.

Sekelebat bayangan tertangkap oleh mata Hinata, dan pada saat itu juga, sosok Hanabi terlempar ke arah kiri, menabrak dinding koridor keras, dan terjerembab begitu saja ke atas lantai kayu keras. Hinata mengerakkan apa saja yang ia bisa ke arah belakang, mencoba lari dari Naruto.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan mencoba mengunci gerakan Naruto dari belakang. Iruka dengan sekuat tenaga melintangkan tangannya ke sekitar leher dan bahu kiri Naruto. Sementara sebelah matanya tertutup, membiarkan cairan kental kemerahan mengalir dengan deras disana. "Lari, Hyuuga!"

Tersentak, Hinata buru-buru berbalik dan berlari menjauh dari Naruto. Hinata melihat sosok berambut merah di ujung koridor yang mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. "Kemari, Hyuuga-san!"

Hinata berhambur ke arah pemuda bertato kanji 'ai' di dahinya itu, namun dengan sigap pemuda itu merengkuh Hinata, berniat melindunginya. Namun sosok bermata kuning menyala yang sedang ditahan oleh Iruka dan Kakashi, malah melihat kalau Gaara berniat merebut Hinata darinya. Maka dengan seruan keras, Naruto melempar Iruka dan Kakashi ke berbagai termpat hingga keduanya terpental, menabrak tembok dan jatuh dengan suara berdebum keras.

"GROAAAAAAARRRR!"

Sosok Lycan sempurna itu kini berlari cepat, menabrak Gaara yang sudah melemparkan Hinata ke sisinya agar tidak ikut terbanting. Naruto berdiri di atas Gaara, mengunci bocah merah itu. Sementara si bocah merah mulai terlihat bertransformasi. Mata jadeitnya mulai berubah menjadi hitam kekuningan. Seringai pun muncul diwajahnya, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi tajamnya.

BUGH!

Naruto memukul keras wajah Gaara, hingga kini tersisa lebam dan cipratan kecil bercak darah ke sekitar wajah Gaara. Gaara mendorong Naruto yang berada di atasnya hingga posisi mereka terbalik. Kini Gaara yang berada di atas Naruto. Gaara mencengkram kerah kemeja hitam Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. "Atasi nafsumu, sekali lagi, Naruto.."

"Grar.."

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah menggeram keras. Lalu sekuat tenaga ditendangnya bocah berambut merah itu hingga membentur langit-langit. Gaara jatuh lagi dengan suara berdebum keras, lalu merintih pelan, merasakan ada tulang rusuknya yang patah. Sementara Naruto bangkit, menatap ke arah belakang, tepatnya ke arah Hinata.

Hinata tersentak, menyadari kalau seharusnya ia dari tadi berlari, bukannya terpaku pada perkelahian dua sepupu itu. Hinata mundur perlahan, dan malah bersandar pada tembok. Ia lupa kalau di belakangnya itu tembok koridor. Peluh semakin deras mengalir, suara degup jantungnya pun terasa mengisi telinganya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya cepat, dan menapakkan kedua tangannya tepat di sebelah kanan dan kiri bahu Hinata. Rona wajah Hinata sudah tidak terbaca lagi, dalam hatinya Hinata terus menyebut 'Kami-sama..'

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata, berbisik. Alunan suara baritone itu seakan menjadi lagu selamat tidur untuk Hinata. "Hinata.."

Hinata bergidik sendiri mendengarnya. Bukan karena apa-apa, melainkan nada suara Naruto kini sudah seperti melodi kematian yang akan mengantarkannya tidur untuk selamanya. "Na-Naruto.."

Tanpa sadar, bulir-bulir bening dari mata Hinata menetes begitu saja, membentuk anak sungai di pipi chubby-nya. Perasaan Hinata campur aduk. Kedua tangan Hinata tanpa sadar merenggut kemeja hitam Naruto. "Hentikan.."

Naruto terhenyak, ditatapnya benar-benar gadis di hadapannya ini. Perlahan sinar terang dari sorot mata Naruto memudar sesaat menjadi biru, kemudian kembali menjadi kuning. Tangan kanan Naruto mencengkram erat bahu Hinata, meremasnya keras, membuat Hinata mengerang tertahan. Lalu dalam satu gerakan, Naruto merobek t-shirt putih Hinata hingga menggores halus kulit putihnya. Meninggalkan rembesan cairan kemerahan yang berlomba-lomba ingin keluar.

Darah.

Mata kuning Naruto terperanjat pada cairan kental yang kini mengalir lambat di bahu kiri Hinata. Hinata terdiam, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto yang semakin aneh. Naruto tertarik ke arah Hinata, lalu mendekatkan ujung bibirnya ke luka Hinata, menjilatnya dengan nikmat seperti kehausan. Geli diperlakukan seperti itu, Hinata menggerakkan bahunya sedikit, membuat Naruto mengangkat wajahnya kembali, dengan sudut bibir yang terciprat darah.

Hinata menatap horor Naruto. Nafasnya masih terasa sesak, apa lagi kini bocah berambut mirip durian ini sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan akal sehatnya lagi. "Hinata.."

BRUAAKKK!

Baru saja Naruto menyebutkan nama Hinata, pemuda ini sudah dihantam dari kiri oleh seseorang yang nampak sangat mirip dengannya. Sementara Kushina segera menarik Hinata menjauh dari dua Lycan itu. Sosok Minato kini berubah sepenuhnya menjadi Lycan. Tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa dikenali sebagai manusia lagi. Begitu pula dengan Naruto.

Naruto menggigit lengan kanan Minato yang menahan laju tubuhnya, sementara Minato menggigit bahu kiri Naruto. Menyisakan darah yang mengucur deras dari masing-masing tubuh. Tetesan darah itu jatuh ke lantai kayu, menyisakan bunyi 'clak' terus menerus. Minato menghantam perut putranya dengan dengkulnya, sementara Naruto mencakar dada ayahnya dalam. Darah kembali merembes keluar dari celah-celah bulu lebat yang menyelimuti tubuh Minato.

Kushina mendorong Hinata ke arah belakangnya. Hinata terdiam memperhatikan pergulatan itu. Darah lagi. Kini Hinata seakan mati rasa. Bahkan darah yang notabene mengingatkannya pada malam tragedy itu pun, tak bisa membuatnya ketakutan lagi. Hinata terpaku pada sosok berselimut darah yang berada dibawah. Naruto. Sedikit takut, Hinata menarik pelan lengan kimono putih gading yang digunakan Kushina.

Naruto membanting keras Minato ke samping kiri, hingga tubuh ayahnya itu menabrak dinding keras, menyisakan bunyi gemeretuk kecil. Sepertinya ada beberapa tulang yang patah, pasalnya tembok yang tadi dihantam Minato kini retak. Naruto bangkit dengan cepat, tak perduli berapa bayak darah yang menetes dari luka-lukanya. Langkah gontainya mendekati Hinata.

Suara debar jantung dan langkah kaki Naruto seirama. Hinata menarik nafas, terlalu tegang pada situasi ini, sementara Kushina menghadang Naruto. Detik-detik suara jam membahana koridor penuh dengan orang-orang yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran ini. Anak dan ibu itu saling bertatapan. Dengan santainya tangan besar berbulu Naruto melempar Kushina kesamping, menyisakan hanya dirinya dan Hinata yang masih sanggup berdiri.

Hinata terpaku pada sosok berlumuran cairan kental berbau amis di hadapannya. Sementara kedua lututnya gemetaran hebat, lemas. Naruto mengarahkan tangan kirinya menyentuh pipi Hinata, seakan ingin bermain-main dengan makanannya. Sementara tak disadari kalau sesosok Lycan yang menderita luka cukup parah tadi bangkit, dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata dan Naruto. Tanpa disangka, rupanya Gaara sudah bangun lagi, dan kini mendorong Naruto menjauh dari gadis Hyuuga ini.

BRUKK!

"GROAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR—!"

Naruto meronta-ronta dalam kuncian badan Gaara, sementara Minato sudah berlari menarik Hinata, agar berhadapan dengan Naruto. "Tatap ini Naruto, aku tau kau menginginkanya!"

Naruto terdiam. Mata kuningnya terpaku pada sosok Hinata yang sudah pucat pasi, dengan tangan Minato yang meraih tangan kanannya, menggoreskan kuku tajamnya, menyisakan luka sabetan yang dalam, dengan cairan kental yang ikut 'mempermanis' penampilannnya.

"GROAARRRR!"

Naruto meronta, sekuat tenaga ia melemparkan Gaara hingga jauh ke pojok kanan koridor. Lagi-lagi bunyi gemeretuk terdengar saat Gaara mencoba bangkit. Parah, tulangnya patah lagi. Gaara terlalu gegabah.

Sementara Naruto menatap geram entah ayahnya atau Hinata. Minato tersenyum menyeringai. "Kau mau dia kan?" Tangan Minato bergerak ke arah leher Hinata. Menekan kuku tajamnya sedikit, membuat Hinata menarik nafas berat, dan tertahan. "Ambilah Naruto, ambilah.."

Minato mendorong Hinata ke arah Naruto, sementara dua orang ini masih linglung. Tanpa Hinata ketahui, tangan Minato terangkat ke atas. Iris kuning Naruto berangsur kembali ke safir. Sementara dengan kecepatan tinggi, kini Minato mengarahkan tangan berkuku tajamnya menghunus tepat ke jantung Hinata.

CRASH!

.

Minato melotot hebat mendapati pemandangan yang tersuguh di hadapannya.

.

Mata lavender Hinata terbelalak, terasa mau copot.

.

Sementara iris safir Naruto, bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya.

.

"NARUTOOOO—!" jeritan perih Kushina memenuhi mansion raksasa ini, menyadarkan Minato kalau yang dilihatnya itu benar kenyataan.

Hinata menatap Minato yang kini tubuhnya berangsur-angsur kembali seperti semula, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Tapi Minato menatap ke arah lain. Arah di mana tangannya tertancap dengan mantap tengah-tengah punggung Naruto, menyisakan cipratan darah yang menggenang di wajahnya, juga merembes dari dalam pakaian Naruto yang terkoyak. Kuku tajam Minato menancap dalam ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Menyisakan koyakan mendalam pada kulit dan daging Naruto. Bahkan Minato merasa kukunya menabrak sesuatu didalamnya. Sepertinya tulang.

"Naru—"

"Narutoooo!" jerit Hinata tertahan, sesaat senyap yang ditimbulkannya saking terkejut.

Minato reflek mencabut kuku tajamnya dari tubuh anaknya, dan seketika, Naruto melemah, berangsur-angsur kembali seperti semula—menjadi manusia, dan rubuh ke arah Hinata. Baik Hinata maupun Naruto tak ada yang kuat menahan beban masing-masing, sehingga mereka pun jatuh terduduk. Hinata memeluk Naruto erat, tak perduli akan darah yang terus mengalir dari luka di punggung Naruto.

"Naruto.. Kenapa kau lakukan?" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangis.

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau mati.." ujar Naruto pelan, lalu tersenyum, menatap sang pujaan hati.

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, menyanggah kepala Naruto agar rebahan di pahanya sebagai alas. "Justru lebih baik aku yang mati.."

"Hh.." Naruto menahan nyeri yang semakin menjadi-jadi pada punggung belakang, dan juga jantungnya. "Kalau kau mati.. Aku pasti akan mati.. juga.."

"Tidak.." Hinata menggeleng, bulir-bulir bening mulai menganak sungai lagi di pipinya yang merona. "Kau akan menjadi Lordiss yang kuat dan hebat.."

"Percuma.." Naruto nyengir, sementara dahinya berkerut, masih menahan nyeri yang setiap detiknya semakin menyiksanya, "kalau kau mati.. Aku sudah tidak punya.. alasan apa-apa lagi.. untuk hidup.."

"Bodoh!" Hinata menarik nafas, menahan tangisnya lebih dalam lagi. Hatinya tersiksa melihat Naruto seperti ini. "Kalau kau mati, aku juga sudah tidak punya alasan lagi untuk hidup. _Nyawa keduaku_ ini, kan kau yang memberikannya, Naruto.."

"Kau mengungkit.. Kejadian itu.. ya?" Naruto nyengir lagi, mengingat kejadian saat ia menyelamatkan Hinata pertama kali. Malam berdarah keluarga Hyuuga. "Kau.. tau.. dari Sai?"

"Bukan, aku menebaknya sendiri. Dan ternyata benar, kau adalah 'dia'," Hinata tersenyum, senyum terlembut yang ia punya untuk orang tersayangnya.

"Karena.. kau tau aku.. yang menyelamatkanmu.. maka jagalah nyawamu.." Naruto tersenyum, menarik nafasnya lagi. "Kau tau? Anugrah.. terindah.. adalah bisa mengenalmu.."

"Aku bahagia dapat bertemu denganmu.." Hinata membalas, mendaratkan kecupan manis di dahi Naruto. "Aku tau ini sangat terlambat. Tapi, aishiteru.."

"Hh.." Naruto menahan nyeri lagi, menggerinyitkan dahinya. "Aku.. selamanya di sisimu.. Hinata.. ingat ya.."

"Iya.." Hinata tersenyum, membelai pipi Naruto lembut. Mencoba memberikan kelembutan disaat terakhirnya.

"Mendekat.." ucap Naruto tersenggal, dan Hinata pun mendekatkan wajahnya. Tanpa disangka, tangan kanan Naruto menarik kepala Hinata agar mendekat ke wajahnya, sementara ia mengangkat kepalanya sendiri.

Sensasi lembut yang Hinata rasakan saat titik bibir mereka bersentuhan, membuat Hinata tak kuasa menahan air matanya lagi, sesak. Menyiksa. Ia mendadak merasa sangat menyesal. Kenapa tak sejak dulu saja?

"Aishiteru.." Naruto tersenyum. "Jaga dirimu.. demi aku.."

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku pasti akan jaga diri, asal kau hidup.."

"Sudah.." Naruto tersenyum lagi, "kau bisa tanpaku.."

"Tidak.." Hinata menggeleng, dan tangisannya semakin parah, "aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Naruto.."

"Kau bisa.. Aku adalah.. nafasmu, Hinata. Selama kau.. masih bernafas.. aku tetap ada di sisimu.." Naruto tersenyum, senyum paling lembut. Lalu dengan susah payah ia meraih pipi Hinata, "Jaa—"

Tangan Naruto kini terkulai tak berdaya begitu saja di samping tubuhnya. Sementara mata Hinata melotot horor menatapnya. Dirasanya badan Naruto mulai mendingin, dan tubuhnya mulai memucat. Dengan cepat Hinata mengguncang tubuh Naruto pelan. "Naruto? Kau bercanda? Hey!"

Minato memeluk Kushina yang sudah menangis, tak rela melepas Naruto. Hinata terus memeluk Naruto erat, menggumamkan namanya terus. Sementara Kin yang terbaring lemah, hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan pedih dalam hatinya. Sementara Gaara memukul lantai di bawahnya keras, tanda ia kecewa. Begitu juga dengan Iruka dan Kakashi, yang hanya terdiam, menatap hampa udara. Hanabi pun hanya terdiam, sementara pipinya basah oleh bulir air mata yang menggenang dibawahnya. "Gosujin-sama.."

Hinata memeluk Naruto erat, dan berseru keras, "Narutoooo!"

**.**

d^^b

.

Cahaya matahari memapar lurus ke tanah, memberikan kehangatan pada sebagian mahluk yang tinggal di bumi. Suasana ramai di taman Konoha University ini merupakan hal biasa. Beberapa murid duduk dibawah pohon sambil bermain dengan buku sketsa atau laptop mereka. Sementara beberapa lagi asik duduk-duduk, dan mengobrol.

Sosok gadis berperawakan mungil, berambut hitam panjang duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang sekelilingnya penuh dengan ceceran daun. Sementara matanya berkali-kali melirik ke arah jam tangan. Ia pun meraih tasnya, lalu berdiri, beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Langkah tegasnya mengarah keluar dari area universitas. Sorot matanya menangkap gadis berambut indigo yang sedang melamun, menatap buku sketsanya ssambil tersenyum.

Kin—nama gadis ini, langsung datang menghampiri si gadis berambut indigo. "Hinata!"

Yang dipanggil Hinata menoleh, lalu tersenyum. "Kin!"

Kin langsung duduk di sebelah Hinata, dan mengintip ke arah buku sketsa Hinata. "Wah, kakkoi.."

"Hehe.." pipi Hinata bersemu kemerahan mendengar pujian Kin.

"Naruto ya?"

Sesaat keduanya terhenyak, lalu menoleh ke asal suara. Sosok pemuda berambut coklat dengan dua tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya itu nyengir, memamerkan deretan gigi tajamnya. "Hai!"

"Iya, ini Naruto.." ucap Hinata, memperkenalkan siapa yang selalu menjadi model dalam buku sketsanya.

"Sudah dua tahun ya?" Kiba kini duduk dihadapan kedua gadis ini. "Rasanya kemarin dia baru bermain denganku.."

"Hn.." Hinata hanya bergumam menanggapinya. Sedikitnya tertoreh luka saat seseorang terang-terangan mengorek lagi kenangan masa lalunya.

"Kau setia ya?" Kin menggoda Hinata, menyikut lengan Hinata pelan. "Tidak seperti Kiba, sedikit-dikit melirik cewek lain.."

"Heeeh?" Kiba melongok kaget. "Apa katamu? Kau kali yang sedikit-dikit melirik Suigetsu-nii!"

"Heh!"

PLUK!

Sebuah bola kertas dengan mantap menimpuk kepala Kiba. Semuanya menoleh ke sosok yang baru datang. Sosok berambut putih kebiruan yang kini duduk di sebelah Sakura, diikuti seseorang yang ngekor dibelakangnya, Sai. "Enak saja kau menggosip. Aku tidak suka wanita."

Sai tertawa paling keras mendengar jawaban Suigetsu, sementara Kiba dan Kin terdiam, namun Hinata hanya mengikik pelan, lalu dengan cepat menjelaskan maksud dari ucapan Suigetsu. "Jadi, Sui-nii ini pacaran dengan Sai. Otomatis, Sui-nii tidak tertarik pada wanita. Kalian mengerti?"

Kedua orang itu hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti, sementara Sai dengan lembut merangkul Suigetsu yang duduk disampingnya. "Kami kan seperti Sasuke dan Sakura, tetap setia.."

"Tuh, Sasuke dan Sakura saja setia!" Kin menyalak.

"Heh—"

"Sudah hentikan!" Hinata menyela. "Kalian sama saja."

Kiba dan Kin nyengir. Lalu keduanya saling bertatapan, dan tersenyum. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat kisah Kiba dan Kin yang tidak pernah sepi. Hinata menatap ke arah Kin, "Gaara yang jadi penerus ya sekarang?"

"Iya," Kin menjawab tegas. "Gaara-sama memang cocok!"

"Kushina-sama dan Minato-sama, apa kabarnya ya?" Sai menengadah menatap langit.

"Mereka kan sekarang tinggal di Itali, mungkin sudah melupakan kita-kita di sini.." Suigetsu mendengus pelan. Disahut dengan sorakan tak setuju dari Sai dan Kin, yang memang karena Kushina sering menanyakan kabar Gaara, dan klan, juga Hinata.

Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum. Ia lalu merapikan buku sketsanya, memasukan kedalam tas. "Aku harus buru-buru, hari ini Hanabi akan melakukan launching album barunya, dan aku dipaksa datang. Ada yang mau ikut?"

"Aku mau! Tidak menyangka kalau Hanabi sekarang jadi penyanyi terkenal ya?" Sai tersenyum menyeringai, entah apa yang ada dalam otaknya. Sementara yang lain ikut berdiri, bersiap pergi mengikuti acara Hanabi.

Mereka berjalan begitu saja ke arah pintu gerbang Konoha University, tanpa sadar kalau Hinata tertinggal. Hinata menengadah menatap awan. Lalu ia tersenyum. "Kamu melihatnya kan? Aku baik-baik saja di sini.."

"Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo cepat!" seru Kin dari kejauhan.

Hinata segera mencari sosok Kin, dan berlari ke arah kawan-kawannya. "Tunggu!"

Sementara tak Hinata sadari, dua pasang mata menatapnya dari ruangan Kepala yayasan. Si perempuan berambut pirang tersenyum pada lelaki di sampingnya. "Bagaimana Jiraya? Nona Hyuuga muda itu tetap ceria kan?"

Lelaki yang diperkirakan umurnya 40 tahunan ini, hanya tersenyum. Rambut putihnya melambai saat ia hendak menatap sosok wanita canti di sampingnya. "Ya kau benar, Tsunade.."

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraya-sama."

Keduanya menoleh, menatap sosok wanita berambut hitam dengan mata semerah darah yang datang dengan sosok pemuda mengikuti di belakangnya. "Tugas kami sekarang, apa?"

"Kakashi dan Kurenai.." Tsunade tersenyum.

Jiraya tersenyum menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau kalian buat anak saja?"

Pipi keduanya kontan di penuhi rona kemerahan. "Ji-Jiraya-sama!"

"Gomen.." Jiraya nyengir, ditatapnya wanita di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana kalau dia kita suruh menjaga Anko yang sekarang sekolah di Australi? Anko pasti senang mendapat teman baru.."

"Ah pikiranmu tak pernah lepas dari anak kita, sampai-sampai Lordiss pun jadi korban keegoisan anak kita.." Tsunade berujar layaknya ibu-ibu cerewet.

"Oke, itu tugas baru kalian. Sekalian suruh Iruka agar tetap mengawasi perkembangan Hinata dan Hanabi, sebagaimana amanat Lordiss yang terakhir.." Jiraya terdiam. Tak menyangka ia mangambil topik seberat ini dalam pembicaraannya.

"Hai!" dan dua mahluk itu pun, menghilang sesudah mengucapkan itu.

Tsunade menggamit lengan suaminya lembut. "Kau tau? Naruto dan Hinata itu, memiliki kisah cinta romantis walau tidak 'Happy End'.."

"Ya ya ya.." Jiraya mencibir, mulai bosan kalau istrinya membicarakan hal-hal romantis. Tapi ada kalanya dia berpikir, kalau perjuangan Naruto mendapatkan hati Hinata, tidak sia-sia.

**.**

****OWARI****

**.**

**AND DONE!**

**Yeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaa XDXD**

**Selesai juga fic abal saya ini. Garing ya? Akhirnya garing kan? Gagal maniiiiing DX**

**Gomeeeeeeen DX jangan bunuh sayaaa setelah baca ini DX gomen saya ngga ngedengerin readers, soalnya plotnya sudah tetap, dan saya ngga bisa rubah. Mau kalian datang kerumah saya untuk ngeralang Naru matipun, saya tidak bisa. Ini sudah di plot sejak saya bikin cerita ini. GOMEN.**

**Ah ya, saya seneng banget tahu reviewnya nembus sampe 126 pada chapter 7 kemarin TT^TT**

**SANKYUUUU MINAAAAAAAAA *pencet capslock bahagia***

**Spesialnya buat ; FrenzyRenzy-Ren.9x'y, Sabaku no Yaara hyuuga, white Lavt, Natsumi Kohinata, Neng Hinata, Syeren, Fusae 'LeeBumYeHyun' Deguchi, Chido Victim, Paink, Ray Ichimura, Seichi, Haruchi Nigiyama, Chieko kuroia, Mugiwara Piratez, Ninja-edit, Iwasaki Mori, Ully Zaenuri (Miyuki Izumi), Key Ichi Aroora, Amethyst is Aphrodite, dan semua readers yang baca walau ngga review :p saya haturkan banyak banyak terima kasih. I love you all, yang sudah mendukung Tsuu sampai sejauh ini, berhasil menuntaskan fic lagi :)**

**Gomen ngga bales anon review satu-satu. Pertanyaan kalian sudah dijawab dengan adanya chapter ini. Yaaaaa? *puppy eyes no jutsu***

**Berikanlah tanggapan anda setelah baca fic abal saya ini. Ya mina?**

**Oke deh, ngga banyak bacot. Flame, saya terima dengan lapang dada.**

**MINTA REVIEW MINA? YANG BANYAK!**

**.**

**Regards,**

**Tsukimori Raisa**

**Ps : SAYA MAU HIATUS LAGI *dilempar tomat***


End file.
